Sonic Boom Bloopers
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: Join Sonic & Co, as they go through a variety of hilarious outtakes & bloopers during the filming of the episodes they appear in. Now updated to: "Mayor Knuckles".
1. The Sidekick Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, Smosh, Gravity Falls, or Phineas & Ferb. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **The Sidekick Bloopers**

The crew has set up a drone with a camera to fly over the canyon. The plan was to do a nose dive into the crevasses of the canyon. The drone pilot moved the joystick down, & the drone stayed in the air.  
Everyone was surprised, including the director & actors.

"Okay, what happened? The drone was supposed to do a nose dive." said the director. Just as he finished his sentence, the drone crashed to the ground.

"I'll go get another drone." said Sonic as he raced to get another one.

...

 ** _Take 1_**

Sonic began to chase Dr. Eggman around the sharp right bank turn. Sonic turned too soon & hit the wall.

"I'll be alright!" Sonic said as he got up.

 ** _Take 2_**

Sonic tried again, but he turned too late & hit the other wall.

"Okay, take 5! We'll try this again later!" yelled the director. Knuckles then carried Sonic to his trailer.

...

"It all ends here, old friend. Prepare to be destroyed by Flamebot!" Eggman said.

"It's Burnbot!" yelled Sonic.

"Sorry! I'll try again." Eggman said.

"Ok, everyone. Set up for take 2." said the director.

...

 ** _Take 1_**

"Then you should have called him "Clawbot" or "The Lacerator" or "Pinch-a-tronic 9000." said Sonic.

"It's Pinch-a-tron 9000, Sonic!" yelled the director.

"Really? Are you sure?" said Sonic.

The director nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll try again!" yelled Sonic.

 ** _Take 2_**

Then you should have called him "Clawbot" or "The Lasercorn" or "Pinch-a-tron 9000." said Sonic.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Sonic, you're not allowed to watch Smosh before filming!"

"Oh, come on!" Sonic protested. "No fair!"

 ** _Take 3_**

"Then you should have called him "Clatch-bot" or "The Lacerator" or "Pinch-a-tronic 9000." said Sonic.

"Clawbot!" yelled the director.

"I hate this job." Sonic said to himself.

...

"Thanks, Tails. Initiate "Speeding Swat Surprise." said Sonic.

"Swing! The word is Swing!" yelled the director.

"Okay, why am _I_ having trouble with the easy words?!" yelled Sonic.

...

Tails presses his belt buckle to activate his Enerbeam & nothing happened. Tails pressed it a few more times & nothing happened.

"I think it's broken!" yelled Tails.

"I'm on it!" said Sonic as he raced to get a replacement belt buckle.

...

Tails flies by, throwing the beam to Sonic. Sonic catches the beam, swings around on it, & somehow misses Burnbot. Burnbot then falls into the canyon below & smashes into a million pieces.

"Okay, everyone! Take 5!" yelled the director. "It's a good thing we have a spare."

"No, you don't." Amy said watching offset. "I needed something to test my Piko Hammer on."

"Did it break?" said Sonic.

"No." Amy said. "It did when I tested my pink Enerbeam."

"I hate this already." the director said to himself.

...

Tails pulls the eject lever, & instead of the lever breaking off the plane, it worked & Tails ejected from the plane. Luckily, he had a parachute.

"What the what?!" The director & Sonic said in unison.

"I know how we can get him down." said Sonic.

"How?" said the director.

"Well," Sonic started. "I was in the break room when I noticed someone brought an AK-47. So, I was thinking-"

"No!" The director commanded. "This is supposed to a family-friendly environment! Go check who brought that, Sonic!"

"Okay." said Sonic. "By the way, Tails is getting too close to the other studios right now."

This surprised the director a lot.

"Amy! Go get Tails & make sure he doesn't get hurt." The director commanded.

Then, he turned to the rest of the crew. "Everyone else, we'll start filming on Eggman's scenes."

...

Orbot & Cubot watch Eggman reading one of the flyers Sonic had put up earlier.

"Sidekick tryouts. All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job. Resume and references required." Can you believe this?" yelled Eggman.

"A resume and references aren't unreasonable, sir." replied Orbot.

"Especially in this market!" said Cubot.

"It's "job market", Cubot!" said Orbot.

"Even these robots mess up." the director muttered to himself.

...

"What fool would want to be Sonic's sidekick?" Eggman started his line. "Spending every day with him... Enjoying his friendship and respect... Not me, that's for sure! ...Unless..."

Eggman scratches his chin. The camera zooms in on his face, then looks up instead of down.

"I think this camera's defected." Eggman said.

...

Tails is still flying over the studios when he noticed he's losing altitude. He lands on another studio, gets out of the seat, & looks around.

"Looks like there's no one in here." Tails said.

Then, he starts to get a call from Amy.

"Amy!" Tails started. "I landed in Studio A. Where are you?"

"Behind you." Amy said almost scaring Tails at the moment. "We need to get back to Studio C before someone comes in!"

* * *

 **2 minutes later...**

"I wonder what they film here?" Tails said.

Just as he finishes the sentence, he saw the poster.

"Phineas & Ferb? Really?"

"TAILS!" Amy yelled.

Tails followed after Amy. What they didn't noticed was that they're being watched from the 2 step-brothers from said Disney show.

"Are they really from the new Sonic the Hedgehog TV show?" says Ferb.

"Yup." Phineas started. "If they come over here again, we'll follow them."

...

After getting Tails back, they finished most of the scenes that was supposed to be before Eggman's scene.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

"I'm Amy Rose, & I'll be auditioning for the job of sidekick." Amy said to Sonic.

"Amy, I know who you are." Sonic said.

"Great, because I'm fine with nepotism." Amy started. "Oh, & under special skills, you can add juggling & singing."

She then starts juggling 3 balls while singing "When The Saints Go Marching In". No one liked her singing. **No one!**

" **Next! Next! Next! Next!** " Sonic yelled. " **No more!** "

...

"All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job." I'm a lock! Unless there's something you're not telling me..." Tails said to Sonic.

"Fine!" Sonic said. "Amy told me you guys were being followed by 2 Disney stars."

Tails was surprised.

"AMY!"

...

"The winner will be whomever makes it through all the unimaginable hardships & brings me the red flag I planted atop the incredibly dangerous, but inaccurately named, Mount Safety." Sonic said.

"Why would a mountain would be called that?" Tails asked.

"Don't question the writers, Tails." The director said to Tails.

...

"I'll be back! With a new robot! Who has an accurate name! And super Lasercorn eyes! And he'll feed me ham! Evil ham." Eggman said on his way back to his lair.

"Eggman!" shouted the director. "Stop watching what Sonic watches! What's with these people watching Smosh?!"

...

In the LA Times newspaper, the headline reads "Sonic Boom Picked up on Cartoon Network. Starts airing in November." Meanwhile, in Studio A, Phineas makes a call to Studio B.

"Dipper?" Phineas starts. "We got some new competition."

"I heard." Dipper starts. Mabel's starting to freak out over the characters."

Mabel's seen running back & forth all over the Gravity Falls set.

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO MORE SONIC! NO MORE SONIC! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** " Mabel shouted.

"So Phineas," Dipper starts again. "What should we do? Stalk them?"

"Yes!" replied Phineas. "Go ahead. Ferb & I will start stalking if we see them again. See you later."

Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, & Mabel might stop Sonic Boom **once & for all**.

 **Comment if you like this. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. CAEGCOYCFAFD Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days? Bloopers**

Sonic & Tails are asleep on the couches. Knocking is heard. Sonic stirs, but doesn't awaken. The knocking becomes more insistent, until it becomes outright pounding, which gets Sonic to wake up. Sonic lands on the floor hard. **Really hard!**

"Ow!" Sonic started. "My nose! I think it's broken!"

"Someone check if it's broken, or bruised!" yelled the director.

Amy went to check herself.

"It looks bruised." she says. "Is there an X-ray around here?"

"Check the Workshop set." said Knuckles walking towards the group.

* * *

After getting the X-ray, it was confirmed that Sonic's nose was bruised.

...

"Yes. My sinister island lair...You know, the ultra-high-tech stronghold where I hatch my diabolical schemes to eliminate you...It was destroyed in the storm." Eggman started. "I was hoping I could crash with you & Tails for a few days until my robots rebuild it? Please! Don't strand me in this wilderness!"

"How long did it take you to remember that whole line?" Sonic said.

"You really want to know that, Sonic?" the director said.

"Yes!" Sonic started. "If he says 2 hours, I'll tell you who brought the AK-47 in."

"Actually," Eggman started. "It was 1 hour, & 55 minutes."

"Can I still say who brought the AK-47?" Sonic said.

"Yes." the director said.

"It was Knuckles!" yelled Sonic.

The director was surprised.

"KNUCKLES!"

...

It's all some evil plot, man!" Sticks started. "First he lures us in with some terrible roommate hooey, but then WHAM! Out comes this 50ft Obliterator Bot that obliterates us all!" Sticks is now out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Amy said. "I'm fine." Sticks said. "When I became an actress, I promised myself to not say long sentences & anything weird."

...

Eggman's sleeping in the couch, laughing between snores. Sonic & Tails are on the floor, straining to cover their ears.

"Is this how he sleeps every night?" Tails says.

"Yes." Sonic starts. "Yes he does."

Tails is surprised on what Sonic just said.

"You just made a Phineas & Ferb reference."

"Dang it." Sonic said.

...

"You can't just throw Eggman out." Amy started. "Sure, he might be a difficult roommate, but it's only because you guys have a cammoonififacation problem."

"Seriously?" the director said. "You can't say communication?"

"That's a hard word for me." says Amy.

"Good grief." said Tails.

"You just made a Charlie Brown reference, Miles." Sonic.

"Dang it." Tails started.

Then, he got angry. "And don't called me by my 1st name! Only call me by my nickname!"

"Ok! Sorry." Sonic said.

...

"He whacked me with a pillow. Hard!" Tails started. "I'm dizzy, & I have serious short-term memory loss. [beat] And I have serious short-term memory loss. _[another beat]_ Amy! That's your cue!"

"Really?" said Amy. "Sorry. I'll try again."

"Does that mean I have to say that long line again?" asked Tails.

"Yes, Miles." says Sonic. "Yes you do have to start that long line again."

This made Tails angry.

"What did I say about calling me by my 1st name?"

"Ok! Sorry!" Sonic starts. "That won't happen again!"

Tails was glad.

"Maybe." said Sonic.

...

"It's Stage Two of his evil plot, man!" Sticks started. "We're minutes away from him summoning his big Obliterator Bot with its...obliterator legs! And its obliter-bator feet!"

"Sticks...stop being paranoid! Eggman's lived here for 2 dumb days, & he hasn't hatched a single egg full of an evil scheme!"

"Amy!" yelled the director. "Did you change your script!?"

Amy was shocked. "No, I didn't! It may have been someone else!"

A chuckle was heard from the other side of the studio. No one knew where it was coming from. Everyone on set calmed Amy down for Take 2.

"I'll check who did this after filming for this episode." Amy said.

...

Sonic runs in, dropping Eggman, the chair, & his suitcases all at once. Amy, Orbot, & Cubot walk up. Amy's holding a balloon.

"I can keep you company!" Amy started. "Let's explore your feelings about being a roommate. Now, pretend this balloon's your self-esteem."

" **Stop, stop! Stooooooop**!" said Eggman while running away from Amy.

"Am I really that scary?" Amy said.

Sonic comes up behind her. "When you have your Piko Hammer out, then yes. You're scary."

...

Everyone's packing up for the day. Sonic & Tails were already to go home.

"Another day of filming, another 2 dollars." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonic started. "By the way, sorry I called you by your 1st name. How about I make it up to you?"

"Ok. What?" said Tails.

"I could tell you who changed Amy's script for that 1 scene." Sonic started. "But 1st, we need to be in a safe place. Meet me at my apartment in 10 minutes."

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Tails arrives at Sonic's apartment after making sure he wasn't being followed.

"Ok." Sonic started. "Before I say whodunnit..." Sonic then locked the apartment door, & closed the balcony curtains.

"Ok." Sonic started again. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Tails.

"I'll prank you during filming." said Sonic.

"Ok. I promise. said Tails.

"It was me." Sonic said quickly.

"WHAT?! Awesome!" Tails said excitedly.

Then, the 2 friends (or bros according to **many** fans) gave a Hi-20. It hurt. **A lot**. "I think we should NEVER do that again." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Tails said while in pain. "Now what? I'm only here for 2 hours.

"Rise of Lyric?" Sonic asked.

Then, the 2 friends (or bros) spent the last hour playing Rise of Lyric, & the last hour playing Shattered Crystal.

 **Comment if you liked this. Chapter 3 coming next week.**


	3. Translate This Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, or Phineas & Ferb. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Translate This Bloopers**

Sonic & Amy are lounging under an umbrella. Nearby, Knuckles & Sticks are playing volleyball.

"There's nothing like a lazy day on the beach." Sonic says.

The volleyball bounces near Amy. She picks it up & throws it back to Sticks.

[sighs happily] "It's nice to breathe in that beautiful saltwater air & relax. For the 1st time, I feel totally stress-free." Sticks says.

Tails says his line offscreen. "Hey, guys!". "Agh!"

Sticks shrieks & instead of landing in an alert stance, she lands on Amy.

"You weren't supposed to jump that far." Tails said to Sticks.

"If someone told me that earlier, I would've listened!" Sticks said.

...

"Tails? I think it needs some more work." Amy says.

"If that thing doesn't shut its metal trap, I think I might die." UT said.

"I think I'm about to." Amy said.

...

"Tails, I think it's best if you shut that thing off. We don't want it to reveal anything too...sensitive." Amy said nervously

Tails went to turn off UT, & nothing happened.

"Shut that thing up before it tells Sonic that I love him." UT said.

"The Off switch didn't work!" Tails said.

Sticks then grabbed UT, walked outside the studio, & "football style" kicked it far away from the studio.

"It's a good thing we have 9 more spares." The director said.

Suddenly, there was a crash in Studio A.

"That was Studio A! They film Phineas & Ferb there! Tails said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Studio A...**

Phineas & Ferb noticed the crater in the studio.

"What happened here?" Phineas said.

Both walked over to the crater & saw UT, still intact. On the bottom of the robot, it said "Property of Sonic Boom". Phineas is furious.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE STALKING THEM!" Phineas yelled.

"It's a good thing we're on break." Ferb started. "3 hours, starting now!"

Phineas grabbed the 1st UT, then both step-brothers darted towards Studio C.

...

"Don't you see? This is what it wants us to do!" Sticks started. "The roboapocalypse is nigh!"

Amy & Sonic stare blankly at Sticks for a moment.

"After everything I do for you, you don't appreciate me?!" Amy started. "Why am I even here?"

"You're only here because you're supposed to be in this scene, Amy." Tails started. "Now then, let's reset for take 2, because I have a long line coming up, & I might say it in 1 take."

...

Tails is running up Eggman's Island. Peering around a corner, he spots a patrolling Motobug. He pulls back just as the Motobug turns in his direction. The Motobug comes to investigate, but when Tails smacks it with a wrench, it didn't break at all.

"OK, why didn't that break?!" The director started. "It's like it's made of Tungsten."

"I think it is." Tails said. "It's an indestructible metal alloy. I think the crew made a switcheroo.

A crew member stepped up. "No, we didn't."

The director was shocked. So was Tails.

"Then, who did?" Tails said nervously.

* * *

 **Meanwhile behind the set...**

"I can't believe we did something like that." Phineas said.

Elsewhere, Amy & Tails are witnessing both Phineas & Ferb with the Motobug that was supposed to be on set earlier. Then, they both took a selfie with the Motobug. When they took a look at the picture, they noticed Amy & Tails in the pic. Both Phineas & Ferb turned around & saw no one. At the same time, Phineas gets a text message.

"It's from Tails." Phineas said. The text said "We're watching you!"

"Should we be scared?" Phineas said.

"No." Ferb said.

Just then, he gets a text message from Amy. It says "You should be scared by now." Now, they're scared.

...

UT activates the message from Tails.

"Hey gang, it's Tails. I'm going to be staying with Eggman. No need to rescue me, I'm 100% safe and happy." said a recording of Tails.

The recording ends. Sonic & the others look shocked.

"I snuck in Eggman's lair to save my robot. It was awesome. You should have seen me. Anyways, I need you to come rescue me now. Sorry for the inconvenience." said UT.

"Was anyone thinking of Star Wars when they saw that?" Sonic said.

"Yyyuuup." said Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles.

...

An alarm suddenly starts blaring. A monitor pops down, revealing Sonic & the others have arrived. Sonic smashes a Bee Bot. Amy hammers a Crab Bot. Sticks dodges blasts from another Bee Bot until it's crushed by Knuckles. A Motobug races by, only to be smashed by Sonic. UT tries to translate this, but fails. Amy & Sticks crush a 3rd Bee Bot between them by kicking it at the same time. A door opens behind them, but it didn't show Eggman & Tails for some reason.

"Guys!" Sonic said. "That's your cue!"

Sonic went into the lair, but couldn't find them anywhere. Then he got a text message from Amy. It said "Tails messaged me. He & Eggman are riding Eggman's Roller Coaster."

"Why wasn't I invited?" yelled Sonic. "No fair!"

...

 **Here's something for the SonAmy fans...**

Eggman pushes buttons on his wrist controller, summoning the Mega. Tails & Knuckles are attacked by more Bee Bots. Amy pulls her hammer & tries to attack the Mega, but it knocks her hammer away. It then tries to crush Amy.

"Amy, look out!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic races up, getting Amy out of the way just in time. They stop a safe distance away.

"That was close." Sonic said.

Then UT translated him.

"I care about your well-being." said UT.

"Aww." said Amy.

Sonic gives her a grin, then kisses Amy. Everyone started taking photos, & clapped at the duo.

"I wanted to do THAT since Day 1!" Sonic said.

Then, they noticed everyone was watching them.

"Ok! Nothing to see here!" Sonic said. "Let's just reset for take 2."

 **Now back to your original FanFic...**

...

In the Break Room, Tails was looking on YouTube when something caught his eye. NO, IT WASN'T THE NEW PART TIMERS VIDEO FROM SMOSH! It was a SonAmy video! And it was uploaded about 2 minutes ago. Tails called the rest of Team Sonic to the Break Room, & they all watched the video. They were all shocked on what they were watching.

"I have no clue who was filming us." Sonic said.

"Me either." said Amy.

Just then, Tails was getting a video call from an anonymous person.

"Anonymous." Sonic said. "Answer it!"

Tails answered the video call on his ooVoo. Turns out, Phineas & Ferb were on the other side of the call. Team Sonic was shocked.

"What the Disney?!" Tails said.

"Precisely, Tails." Phineas said. "Ferb, & I were the ones that switched the Motobug with a Motobug with Tungsten."

"And Phineas & I were the ones who filmed the little SonAmy moment earlier today." said Ferb.

"We just wanted to say that the 2 of us, & Dipper & Mabel from Studio B will be watching you for a while." Phineas said.

"GUYS!" Isabella said outside Phineas & Ferb's trailer. "We're needed on set! Get out here before I bust the door down!"

"We'll be there in a sec, Isabella!" shouted Phineas. "Just let Ferb & I finished this video call with Studio C! Sorry about that. Anyways, you've been warned. WARNED! G'day Mate."

The video call ended.

...

Team Sonic was surprised. Then, Knuckles had an idea. "Maybe we can hurt them." Knuckles said.

"With what?" said Sticks.

"With my Jackhammer!" said Knuckles.

"What jackhammer?" said Sonic.

"That one." Kunckles pointed to the AK-47 he brought on the 1st day of filming.

"That's a gun, Knux." said Sonic.

"No, it's a jackhammer!" said Knuckles.

"Gun!"

"Jackhammer!"

"Gun!"

"Jackhammer!"

"Jackhammer!"

"Gun!"

"Ha! you admit it!" said Sonic.

Knuckles didn't like that 1 bit.

"Knuckles, we're NOT gonna kill them." Amy said.

"We have to watch our backs for now on." Tails said.

"And I'm telling our director about Knuckles' 'jackhammer'." Sonic said as he took off.

...

 **This message was brought to you by YouTube. We're sometimes weird. Not even for a bit.**

"I'm Stan Lee, & I approve this message." said Stan Lee in a Robin Hood outfit. "Now who the heck are these "Soonic Bomb" people?"

 **I hope you liked this Chapter. Please leave a review for this Chapter, & the other 2. Chapter 4 will come out later this week.**


	4. Buster Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Buster Bloopers**

Sonic's facing off with a robot that appears to be a fireman, but it's armed with a flamethrower. It shoots a burst of flame at Sonic, but he dodges it & spins into the robot. He spins into it again & bounces into the Meh Burger counter.

"Oh, my everything." groaned Sonic. "My everything."

"Someone better get an ice pack." The director said. "And a first-aid kit. There might be a lot of splinters on him."

"BEG TO DIFFER!" yelled Sonic.

"Yes, just get on your knees & beg!" said Sticks.

"Really, Sticks?" Tails said. "An 'I Didn't Do It' reference?"

"Oops. Sorry." said Sticks.

...

"You're 'fired', pal. Ha ha ha! Get it?" said Knuckles.

A burst of flame turns his stick to ashes.

"Ah, I guess not." continued Knuckles.

Then, he passed out due to heat from the flames.

"Oh, great." The director said. "That's another person hurt. Get the first-aid kit! Again!"

...

"Heh. Looks like that robot's 'fired!'" said Sonic.

Tails, Sticks, & Amy laugh.

"Hey!" said Knuckles. "No 1 laughed when I said it..."

"Can someone hand me the flamethrower?!" said Sonic.

...

Sticks runs over & starts shaking the tree, terrifying the kitten. Sonic runs to Sticks.

"Um, Sticks? Sticks? Sticks!" yelled Sonic.

The kitten launches out of the tree & lands in Studio D.

"Seriously?" The director said. "Out of ALL the other studios, it lands _there_."

The director then asks Amy & Tails to get the kitten back.

"I guess that means we're on break." said Sonic. "I'll be in the break room if anyone needs me!"

Sonic then runs off towards the break room.

...

Amy & Tails make their way to Studio D.

"I wonder what show films here." said Amy.

"It's Dinosaur Train." said Tails.

"How can you tell?"

"I can see the poster from here!" Tails points to the poster on Studio D.

Both of them go to the door, & knock on it.

"What's the password?" said a security guard.

"Uh, 'dinosaur'?" said Tails.

"Ok." said the security guard.

The security guard opens the door & lets Amy & Tails into Studio D.

"Hi, we're from Studio C." Amy said. "We were told to get a kitten that somehow landed here."

"You got 20 minutes." said the security guard. "And make it quick! The cast have 15 minutes before their break's over!"

...

 **Yes, we're still on this. If you want to get back to the action, scroll down to the next part. If an 8-10 year old's reading this, you may continue reading this part of the FanFic.**

"Almost forgot!" said the security guard. "The kids like to finish their break early, so watch out for them!"

Amy & Tails listened to what the security guard said, then make their way to the main set of said show. They immediately find the kitten in the caboose part of the train set. Tails waits for Amy to get the cat while he stands lookout.

"Amy?" Tails said. "Does it feel like we're being watched?"

"What makes you think that?" said Amy.

"Well, Remember what the security guard said out the kids finishing their break early?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm fairly sure I just saw 3 Pteranodons & 1 T. Rex."

"You _mean_ 3  Pteranodon longiceps & 1 Tyrannosaurus Rex." corrected Amy.

"And, you know that how?"

"I do my research." Amy finally got to the kitten. "He's okay! Let's go!"

Amy & Tails made their way to the front door when both of them started hearing loud breathing coming from behind them. They turned around, & there was nothing there. "Tails," Amy said. "Text our director that we got the kitten, & that we're on our way back now.

Tails proceeds to do so. Then, he walked into the wall. "Ow." groaned Tails. "That's 3." said Amy. She grabbed Tails, & they made it out of Studio D, & on their way back to Studio C.

...

When Amy & Tails got back to Studio C, they both got text messages from said kids from said show from Studio D. Amy got a message from Tiny, & Tails got a message from Buddy. Both messages read "We got Phineas' message that he send to the other studios. We'll be watching you now. HAHAHAHA!"

Now, they're both scared. So scared, they ran into Studio C. "Ok." Tails said. "Now, we have to watch our backs from THAT show."

"Agreed!" said Amy.

 **Now back to your regularly scheduled FanFic.**

...

"Help!" said a Warehouse worker. "Someone's robbing the DangerCo Deadly Equipment Warehouse! Seriously, why is that a long name? Help!"

"Why does that place have a long name?" said Tails.

"Don't question the writers, Tails." said Sonic. "Never question the writers."

...

An explosion comes from the warehouse. Orbot and Cubot exit, wearing crudely designed masks of Sonic & Tails.

"Cybernetic tentacles? Check! Deadly nanobots? Check! Evil spare parts? Check!" said Cubot.

A swarm of Bee Bots fly out, holding the parts. "Oh, these people have everything." said Cubot. "Is there anything they don't have?"

"Maybe your intelligence?" said Orbot.

"You had to go there, didn't you?" said Cubot.

"Yyuupp." said Orbot.

...

"First you say you want me to have a pet, then you say you don't want me to have a pet. I know what's going on here. A massive government mind-control experiment!" said Sticks.

"That's...1 theory." Amy said. "The other is, we just want you to discipline him. Show some-"

Suddenly, Amy screams as Buster's on her head, drooling right in her face. Amy then hides behind Sonic.

"Okay, that thing scares me!" said Amy.

...

"I guess that means we go." said Sonic.

The others start to leave, but suddenly stop.

"Wait. This is my house." said Tails.

"Well, that's a dumb idea to put in the show." said Knuckles.

"Dumb, but funny for the fans." said Tails.

...

"No, it's not an evil robot! It's an evil slimebot!" said Eggman. "It's a totally different thing. A slimebot's a robot covered in disgusting goo."

"So, it's similar to the slimes in Ghostbusters?" said Sonic.

"It's...a...possible-yes." said Eggman.

...

Sonic races around Buster, then leaps, landing on the edge of a nearby table. It goes flying through the air, & instead of hitting 1 of Buster's tentacle legs, it hits Amy & Tails.

"What's the total number for injured people today?" said the director.

"That's 6." said his assistant.

"It's 7!" yelled Amy. Tails ran into a wall at Studio D!"

...

"Buster, it turns out you were an evil robot. So, maybe you're not pet material." said Sticks. "I guess this is goodbye."

Sticks puts a hobo pack on Buster, who walks off. "Have fun out there in the big world." said Sticks as Buster leaves Team Sonic. Only Sonic, Amy & Tails were in tears the most.

"Let's hope we don't see that thing ever again." said Knuckles. "No more slime for me ever again!"

"Agreed." said Sonic, Amy & Tails.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 4. Chapter 5 coming this Saturday.**


	5. My Fair Sticksy Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: I said I would post this yesterday on 4/2/16, but I forgot because I was busy. This chapter's coming out today (4/3/16). Sorry about that. I promise I'll make the deadline next time. Until then, enjoy the chapter.**

 **My Fair Sticksy Bloopers**

Meteors are raining down on the village, sending the villagers scrambling in panic. Team Sonic's watching this.

"Meteors are shooting stars." said Amy. "We shouldn't be running. We should be making wishes! I wish for a pony!"

"And I wish you'd take cover." said Sonic as he grabs Amy's arm & runs for cover, followed by Tails, & Sticks. Knuckles on the other hand, forgets to move. Then, a meteor hits where he's standing. Everyone rushes to Knuckles to see if he's ok.

"Ok, take 10, everyone!" said the director. "Someone check on Knuckles to make sure he's ok!

...

"You have a meteor defense system?" said Tails.

"I have defense systems for all sorts of junk." said Sticks. She then taps some nearby levers. "Wildfires, floods, people trying to read my thoughts." she continued.

"People trying to read my thoughts?" said Sonic. "What goes on in your head? Insanity? Crazy?"

"For my character," Sticks stared. "both of those. For real life, insanity. Mostly insanity."

...

"Letter, huh? I don't know. Paper folded over itself? What's it hiding? What's it hiding?" said Sticks.

Amy grabs the letter from Sticks & opens it. She then gasps in surprise. "Sticks, you've been nominated for an Awardy Award!"

"Yeah." said Tails. "For being the Most Insane Person in the Village/Show Ever!" This made Sticks angry.

"If you say something like THAT to me 1 more time, I'll call you by your real name until the 1st Season's over!" yelled Sticks.

"Ok, ok! I won't!" said Tails while hiding behind the couch.

...

"Well, you know...I'm slammed this week! See? [opens a scheduling book] "Tuesday: Rummage through garbage. Wednesday: Rummage through garbage. Thursday: Get tetanus shot. Friday: Rummage through garbage." I'm booked solid!" Sticks said while reading her scheduling book.

"Tetanus shot?" said both Sonic & Amy.

"I'm getting that because I've been told to be insane." said Sticks. Then, she looked at Tails in the process. Tails is more scared of Sticks at the moment.

"That's strike 2." said Tails. "What happens at strike 3?" said Amy.

"You'll see." said Tails. "You'll all see."

...

 **Take 1**

"Everyone at these parties is a windbag anyway." Knuckles says as he turns to Sonic, then talks in a mock noble voice. "What a robust mustache you have, Colonel Gru-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs too much from the voice.

 **Take 2**

"What a robust mustache you have, Colonel Gru-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Take 4**

"What a robust mustache you have, Colonel Grumpkin."

Now, it's time for Sonic to talk in a mock noble voice. "Why, thank you, Madame Sti-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic also laughs in the process.

 **Take 6**

"Why, thank you, Madame Stin-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!."

...

"A...lady?" Sticks says while thinking on what IT is. "That's the thing that holds garbage, right?"

"That's...a garbage wo-man." said Sonic.

"Really?" said Sticks. "Are you sure? I'll look it up on my iPhone 5s later."

...

"Yes! I only have one question." said Sticks. Then, she takes out a snail. "Can I take this snail with me?"

"And...that's strike 3!" Tails said as he runs away from the set screaming. Then, there was a door slam from outside. After that, Sonic got a text message from Tails. He reads it out loud to everyone else. "I'm in my trailer. Lock my door. No one (except for Sonic) is allowed in. I only did this because Sticks is too...I can't say it, or else she'll call me by my real name for now on. Anyways, I'll be out in 10 minutes." Sonic said reading Tails' text message.

"Does he mean insane?" Knuckles said. "Don't make Sticks angry." Amy said to Knuckles. "The last thing we want is another person going to their trailer.

"Ok, ok. Fine!" said Knuckles.

...

 **Take 10**

"Why, thank you, Madame Stinky-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!."

"Okay, everyone!" the director said. "Take 5! We'll try this later."

...

Knuckles is playing a piano while Tails is playing the drums. Amy's walking Sonic & Sticks through a dance. "One, two, step. One, two, turn. One, two, step. One, two, dip." said Amy while Sonic & Sticks are following Amy's lead.

"Why's the music controlling us? I'm not your puppet, music master. I'm not your puppet!"

"You're hardly anyone's puppet!" Tails said while still playing the drums.

"Really?!" Sticks said to Tails. "Then, explain why people are telling me to water my violins while skydiving into Florida!"

"You somehow have a point". said Tails. " But, what would you land on?

"Maybe a house."

"Which room?"

"Livingroom. I might land behind a couch while 3 kids (2 girls, 1 boy) are watching an old Sonic video.

 **BAM! That's right! I added a "Sonic Dorito Blast" reference in there! You may continue reading now.**

...

"Oh, finally, some chow. [looks over the fare] Asparagus crustini? Hempseed quiche? Goat cheese with red ridicio spread?" said Sonic.

"Is anyone else going to notice the pizza near these ridiculous foods?" said Knuckles.

"Please don't question the writers, Knux." said Sonic. "Don't. Question. The. Writers."

...

"What is this?" Sticks says while holding a fork.

"It's your pre-salad, post-soup, mid-appetizer, post-post-cocktail tertiary thimble fork." said Leroy.

"That's...too much info." said Sticks who is shocked.

"AGREED!" yelled Eggman who's still waiting off set.

...

"You have...healthy hindquarters!" Sticks said to Eggman.

"Why, thank you. I actually just started taking spin classes." said Eggman.

"Isn't that for pottery classes?" said Amy.

"Don't push it." Eggman said to Amy.

...

"Leroy the Turtle?! That award was mine! Something smells fishy here." said Eggman. Then, we pan down to a small fish in a fishbowl & tuxedo.

"I have irritable bowl syndrome!" said a random fish. "Was this even necessary?" said Eggman.

...

 **Take 15**

"Why, thank you, Madame Stinkbuttom." said Sonic.

"CUT!" said the director. "We finally got this scene finished. It took 15 takes, but it was worth it.

"VICTORY!" said Sonic while jumping into the air. Then, he gave Knuckles the "Friendship Always Wins" Hi-5.

"Cue Smosh reference here." said Tails.

 **Most of you people won't understand that reference. Just keep reading, ok? Ok.**

...

Sticks charges Eggman, leaping up & pushing his wrist controller again, which frees Sonic & Amy. Sonic lands 1st, catches Amy, kisses her, then sets her down gently before she faints.

"I think she's alright." said Sonic.

...

"Thanks for saving our skin, Sticks." Amy said to Sticks. "I guess it isn't always proper to be proper."

"Just following the old instincts." Sticks said to Amy.

"Think you can teach me how to do that?"

"Sure!" Sticks then grabs Amy & pulls her into a dumpster. Amy screams in the process.

"Why's there a dumpster in here?!" said Tails. "I think the writers made Sticks more insane for the episode!"

There was a loud growl coming from the dumpster. Tails had made Sticks mad. Very mad. Madder than Amy (sometimes).

"THAT TEARS IT, MILES!" yelled Sticks. "NOW, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Tails screams & runs away. Sticks gets out of the dumpster & chases Tails around the studio.

 **Whoa, Tails was mean to Sticks. I don't know if that will happen again. I'm literally running out of ideas for this (even though I have 47 chapters to go). If you liked this, please give it a review. Also, if you have an idea for Chapter 6 (I'm going in order of the episodes, instead of out of order), please put it in the reviews.**

 **And, please subscribe to the "Sonic Dorito Blast" on YouTube. They make react vids to Sonic Boom/Sonic related videos. Chapter 6 will be coming out on Tuesday. Thanks for reading. Peace out!**


	6. Fortress of Squalitude Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: This was supposed to come out last Tuesday (4/5/16). Instead, it's coming out today (4/10/16).**

 **Fortress of Squalitude Bloopers**

Eggman's checking out his mail. "Junk...junk...junk...junk...evil boot warehouse..." he said while using Cubot to shred the mail. Cubot shreds one-third of the evil boot warehouse paper before he short circuits. Then, he explodes on himself.

"I'll get my tools." said Tails watching the scene off set.

...

After cleaning all of Eggman's boots, Eggman gives Orbot & Cubot the next set of instructions. "When you're finished cleaning my boots, make sure my roller coaster is in tip-top shape!"

"Since when do you have a roller coaster, egghead?" said Sonic.

"Really, Sonic?" said Tails. "Look back in the 2010 Wii game: Sonic Colors. There's 1 in there somewhere."

"Are you sure Tails?" Sonic said. "Because, I was only focused on the music from Cash Cash."

Tails slowly walked away from Sonic. "Where are you going?!" Sonic said to Tails.

"To my trailer." Tails replied back. "We have a while before we're needed on set!"

...

"HOW DARE YOU! Listen you purplish little pipsqueak, I'll squash you like a...Wait! Does it have to be any kind of bug?" said Eggman.

"Nope." the director said. "Just a bug."

...

"And I dug a moat around the picnic table, & filled it with broken glass." said Sticks.

"Won't that hurt?" said Tails.

"Don't even dare, Miles." Sticks said to Tails. "Don't. Even. Dare."

"Fine, I won't!" said Tails who's now hiding behind the sound system.

...

"Sonic!" Amy said. "How are you doing on those fruit drinks?"

A couple of flies circled around the fruit, while Sonic is fast asleep.

"Quick! Someone get a bowl of warm water!" yelled Tails.

...

 **Take 1**

"Not now Amy. I'm busy." Knuckles said with 2 chickens in his hands. He cracks up before saying his line. "There's no way I can do this with these on my hands."

 **Take 2**

"Oh, please don't cook me, Knuckles!" said Knux in a high voice. Then, he laughed again after hearing that.

 **Take 3**

"Today turned out different than I expected." said Knux in a lower voice. Soon, Sonic, Amy, Tails, & Sticks went into uncontrollable laughter after hearing that. They laughed for a good 10 minutes.

...

"Go go with Egg-breath!" said Sonic.

"Egg breath?" both Sticks & Tails said.

"I think the writers are getting worse for these names." said Sonic.

...

"Don't look at me." said Knux again in the same lower voice as before. "I didn't use her lovingly prepared meal as a puppet." Again, Sonic, Sticks, & Tails laughed for another 10 minutes.

...

"Too much plaid?" said Eggman. Orbot & Cubot are now painted in plaid colors. "Maybe a little." said Orbot.

"I would say too much!" both Sticks & Tails said again. Then, Tails slapped Sticks, & Sticks slapped Tails Back.

"Insert iCarly reference here." said Sonic while pointing at Tails & Sticks.

 **A lot of you people will get the reference.**

...

"WHAT?!" yelled Amy. "It was MY design!"

"It was under MY supervision!" yelled Eggman.

"And MY execution!"

"And MY direction!"

"You mean One direction?" said Sonic offset.

"Really, Sonic?" said Tails. "You like One Direction?"

"What?! No...I mean, uh...KNUCKLES LIKES JUSTIN BIEBER!" said Sonic before he took off to his trailer. Everyone looked at Knuckles.

"What?! His music isn't that bad." said Knuckles.

...

"Burnt food just doesn't taste the same without Amy." said Knux.

"Knuckles." said Tails. "You're eating a napkin."

"Yeah. I know." Knuckles takes a bite out of the napkin. Sonic, Sticks, & Tails look away in disgust. So did Amy offset.

"Make sure that Knux doesn't eat ANYTHING weird ever again." said Sonic.

"Agreed." both Sticks & Tails said for the 3rd time.

"Ok, what's with you guys talking at the same time?" said Sonic. "It's starting to become creepy."

"I don't know." said Sticks. "Miles & I saw a video where 2 guys were talking at the same time, & this happened.

"I told you not to watch that!" said Tails.

"Why not?"

"It was a Smosh video."

"So?!"

"Rule #1 of Studio C: Don't watch a Smosh video before filming!"

"So, the only person who hasn't seen THAT is Amy?"

"She wouldn't understand it."

"Can we move this scene along, please?" both Sonic & the director said at the same time. "Oh, come on!"

...

"It would've been nice to see my designs in a magazine." Amy said to Sonic. "oh, well. Maybe Someday."

"I can't guarantee you a magazine spread, but I do know a shack you can decorate." said Sonic.

"Really? I've been wanting to fix that place up for years." Amy said. "Oh, Sonic. It will be amazing!"

All of a sudden, music started to play in the background. " _Together forever & never to part, Together forever we two. And don't you know I would move heaven & earth, To be together forever with you_."

"Really, guys? Rick Astley?" said Sonic. "Oh, well." He then kissed Amy before leaving the set. Amy was now in a love trance.

...

Everyone was packing up for the day. Tails was getting ready to say goodbye to the rest of Team Sonic. He stops at Sonic's Trailer when he hears Sonic singing. He opens the door quietly, & watches Sonic singing One Direction.

" _All my life. You stood by me. When no one else was ever behind me. All these lights. They can't blind me. With your love, nobody can drag me._..." Sonic noticed Tails watching him sing One Direction. "Down?"

"No one _else_ should know about _this_. **OKAY**?" said Sonic.

Tails nervously gives a thumbs up. "I'll wait outside until you're ready to take me home."

Tails does so, & waits outside Sonic's trailer. Sonic was ready 4 minutes later. The 2 best friends were walking together when they heard singing from Knuckles' Trailer. The 2 opened the door quietly, & both watch Knuckles singing to Justin Bieber.

" _I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go._..."

Knuckles noticed Sonic & Tails watching him singing to Justin Bieber. "No _one_ should know about _this_. **Okay**? said Knuckles.

Both Sonic & Tails nervously gave a thumbs up, & left Knuckles' trailer.

"Let's hope this _DOESN'T_ happen again." said Tails.

"Agreed." said Sonic.

 **This was a weird chapter. If you didn't notice, I mentioned the Smosh video: "STOP COPYING ME!" which explains everyone talking at the same time. And, if you're wondering why Sticks is calling Tails by his 1st name (His 1st name is "Miles"), look back on Chapter 5 to know why. Also, Sonic's a One Directioner, & Knux is a Believer.**

 **Thanks for reading. Chapter 7 will be out on Tuesday, I promise.**


	7. Double Doomsday Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar is probably mine. The rest is from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Double Doomsday Bloopers**

Sonic & Amy are waiting in line at the cashier's counter. "Man, I am starving! Next exit: Munchytown, population: us." said Sonic.

"I think the writers are just coming up with weird stuff now." said Amy.

"Well, look who's talking Mrs. I-only-have-one-line-in-this-episode!" said Sonic.

...

"Even though you're only an intern, there's an important job that I can trust Orbot & Cubot to do." Eggman started. "Mop the bathroom."

"Mop the bathroom?!" said Dave. "Wow! Back at Meh Burger, I would have to be a manager to do that."

As soon as Dave finished that sentence, laughter from off set occurred. It was Team Sonic.

"That's the lamest job I've ever heard!" said Tails while still laughing.

"Is it always like this?" said Dave.

"Yup," said Eggman. "Sometimes, we get stalked by the other shows. It's mostly Studio A."

"Studio A? What show films there?"

"Ask Amy or Tails."

"We won't say it!" yelled Amy.

"NEVER!" yelled Tails.

...

"He does more sucking up than my Aunt Susanne!" Cubot said. "And she's a vacuum."

"Weren't you a vacuum in episode 6?!" yelled Tails.

"Does that mean we're related?" said Cubot.

"Really?" said Sonic. "Even in real life, you're stupid? He's more stupid than Knuckles."

 **If you want to see Knuckles being dumber, see Chapter 3 on Knux's " _Jackhammer_."**

...

"Cubot? Cubot?" Orbot's nervously looking for Cubot. "Cubot where have you gone?"

Orbot goes inside a dark room. "Cubot? Are you there?" He turns on his flashlight eyes, & searches the room. A drop of oil splatters on his head.

"My word." Orbot looks up to see a hatch with oil leaking out of it. Orbot pulls the cord, to reveal who's stuck in there. "Boo!"

"Agghh!" Orbot's so scared, he got out of the room before he saw who scared him.

"Did I scare him?" said Tails. "Anyone?"

Tails didn't know that he scared everyone in the studio...except for Sonic.

"Yes. You scared him." said Sonic.

"You weren't scared at all?" said Tails.

"No."

"Then, what scares you?"

"Nothing can scare me."

"There's a spider behind you."

"That won't work." Sonic turned around & saw a turantula. Sonic jumped into Tails arms. **LET THE FANFICS START!**

"What were you saying about not being scared?" said Tails.

"Shut up, Tails."

...

In the break room, Sonic & Tails are going over the next scene for the episode.

"Ok." said Tails. "I took a look at the script, & I noticed this. Do I really have to point the Reverse Polarizer at the toliet?"

"Really?" said Sonic. "That's disgusting."

"I know. Also, do I really need to say this long line here? I know I'm supposed to be smart in this show, but come on!"

"You're also supposed to be 8."

"8? Seriously?"

"According to the Sonic Wiki, yes. I'm supposed to be 15, Amy's 12-"

"12?"

"I know, right?" Sticks has an unknown age."

"I heard a rumor that Sticks is 11. What about Knuckles?"

"16."

"Really? He's the oldest of the team & he's dumb!"

"That's weird. Even for me."

"Even for you?"

"We'll talk about this later. We have to get on set, ok?"

Tails snaps his fingers. "Okay!"

"I think we need to stop all references on Phineas & Ferb." said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Tails.

...

"Well, maybe you shouldn't put the power supply in your bed." said Dave. "Maybe I should put the power supply IN MY PANTS!"

"You're not wearing any pants!" said Eggman.

"Then what are these pockets?"

"TMI, Dave. TMI."

...

"It's Dave!" Cubot said. "He mantled me! And I like being dismantled."

"You said that wrong." said Sonic. "The line is 'He dismantled me. And I like being mantled.' You mixed it up."

"Okay." Tails said. "Why are the robots messing up their lines so much?!"

...

 **Take 1**

"So, what now?" said Sonic.

"This is a short shot- Dang it!" Tails messed up.

 **Take 2**

"This is a long shot, but it's our only chance." Tails said. "If we increase the energy input- Darn it!"

 **Take 4**

"If we increase the energy output of both devices, then get them vibrating at the same frequencies- Argh!"

...

Sonic runs on the carpet really fast to start static electricity. He touches the Doomsday Device, & his quills go up.

" _Hey, look!_ " an anonymous voice said. " _It's Super Sonic!_ "

"Hey!" yelled Tails. "I was going to say that! Who said that?!"

"Sounded like Phineas," said Sonic.

"From Studio A?"

"Yup. I think we need better security here."

"Agreed."

...

"Don't stop working. I'll make you lunch." Sonic rushes offscreen, then comes back with a PB&J.

"What is this?!" Eggman said. "Have you ever made a Peanut Butter & Jelly sandwich before?!"

After Eggman finished his sentence, Tails, who was offset watching the scene started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Tails?" said the director.

"Eggman said _'butt'_. That's hilarious!"

"Oh, brother," Sonic said.

...

"If you can get close enough, you could reverse the gravitational pull & force it in on itself," Tails said to Sonic.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic said. "What's with the tree?!"

"What tree?"

"Someone play the footage back for Tails."

After playing the footage back, Tails saw the tree, & was surprised.

"Wow!" Tails was shocked by that. "Wait a minute! If the blackhole was able to pull that tree, why aren't we being pulled into the tree?"

"You guys have magnets on your shoes." the director said.

"I think that works," said Tails.

"Agreed." said Sonic.

...

 **Take 10**

"If we increase the energy output of both devices, then get them vibrating at opposite frequencies, then there's a small chance they'll cancel each other out," said Tails.

"Yeah, just for a second, pretend that I'm NOT a science guy." said Sonic.

"Get Eggman to increase his energy power. I'll do the same with Dave," said Tails.

"CUT!" said the director. "It took 10 takes but it was worth it."

"VICTORY!" shouted Tails.

 **Sorry this was too long. I'll try to make it shorter next time. New chapters come out every Tuesday now. Please Favorite, Follow, & Review this. Thanks for reading. Chapter 8 will come out next week.**


	8. Eggheads Bloopers

**I don't own Phineas & Ferb, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Digimon Fusion, Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest is from a particular Sonic Boom episode.  
**

 **Eggheads Bloopers**

"This may very well be my greatest creation yet!" said Eggman evilly.

Orbot & Cubot are hugging each other in fear & Eggman plucks a hair from his mustache. He then puts it in a oven-like device & the machine's seen transmitting his DNA into something.

"Yes! Yes! Rise my creation! RISE!" Eggman said evilly.

The machine continues to function while the nozzles fly off & fill the room with smoke. Suddenly, the machine exploded. The explosion was so loud, it shook the neighboring studios. It shook Studios A (Phineas & Ferb), B (Gravity Falls), D (Dinosaur Train), E (Star vs the Forces of Evil) & F (Digimon Fusion).

"WHOA! What the heck was that?!" Studios A, B, D, E, & F said simultaneously.

Tails, Sticks, Amy, & Knuckles came on set & noticed what happened.

"What happened?" said Amy.

"Eggman's machine exploded." Sonic said. "It also made a hole in the roof." Sonic then points to a hole around the size of a flat-screen.

"I hope no one heard that." said Sticks. Suddenly, all of Team Sonic's phones went off. Sonic got messages from Studio A, Tails got Studio D, Amy: E, Sticks: B, & Knuckles: F.

"Just ignore them for now." said Sonic. "Like this!" He then texts back to Studio A The text reads: "We don't care about your complaints! -Sonic."

"Send!" Sonic said while sending it. "See? Nothing bad will happen."

"I can think of 1 idea." said Tails.

"What is it?"

"The neighboring studios will send their best actors. That will then turn into a riot."

"That will never happen."

 **Meanwhile in Studio A...**

"Ferb, call Studios B, D, E, & F!" Phineas said. "We got a riot to start!"

 **Keep reading! Nothing to see here! ^^^^**

...

A flashback's shown where Knuckles appears on Sonic's doorstep dressed as a birthday cake. Sonic & Knuckles stare at one another for about 10 seconds.

"Awkward?" said Knuckles.

"Awkward." said Sonic. "This more awkward to what happened on my 14th birthday."

"What happened there?" said the director.

"We don't need to go through THAT again!"

"Ok, ok! I just wanted to know."

"Let's just say that there was an explosion, & keep it there."

...

"Aw...I knew Sonic wouldn't forget my birthday!" Amy said while taking a cookie. "It's four months late but it's the thought that counts!"

"Gah! Why would he leave your birthday present on his porch?!" said Eggman. "Where's the logic there?"

"I know right?" Amy said. "You should've seen what he gave me on my 11th birthday!"

"Was there an explosion?" said the director.

"Yes. Let's just keep it there, & keep going with this scene."

...

"Oh, great." Amy said.

"What is it, Amy?" said Sticks.

"For the next scene, we'll be evil!"

"And...that's bad?"

"And we'll have mustaches! It'll be fine on Tails & Knuckles, but on us?!"

"This...won't be good."

"Just like your 10th birthday?"

"That giraffe started the whole thing!"

...

"We have to get rid of his stupid friends first!" said Knuckles.

"Robo-assault!" said Amy.

"Tunnel!" said Sticks.

"Airplane!" said Tails.

"Robo-assault!"

"Tunnel!"

"Airplane!"

"I'm yelling words!" yelled Knuckles.

"Dumbest. Line. Ever." said both Sticks & Tails. "Oh, not again!"

...

Sonic hears something and turns over to the window to find Orbot, but instead finds Tails without the mustache & with a green arm cannon.

"Hello..." said Tails.

Sonic has left the building screaming. Literally.

"Um, where did he go?" said the director.

Then, Tails got a text message from Sonic. Tails read the message aloud. "I'm literally running away from a riot. Studios A, B, D, E, & F spotted me, & are behind me at this very second. Then, he's telling me to bring Amy to stop the riot. And, he's telling me to not scare him again, or else he will sic Sticks on me. Like that will happen again."

"You got 30 minutes. Bring Knuckles & Sticks, just in case this gets bad."

"You got it!"

...

 **DISCLAIMER: If you don't want to read this, scroll down to the next part. If you want to stay, keep reading. You've been warned.**

The rest of Team Sonic has caught up with Sonic & the riot itself.

"Seriously?" Tails said. "This is better than my 7th birthday."

"The laser tag thing?" said Sonic.

"Um, guys?" said Phineas. "Riot's over here."

"Maybe we should go back to our studio, & never talk about this ever again." whispered Shoutmon to Mikey.

"Agreed." said Mikey. And, they managed to sneak away from the group without anyone noticing.

"Seriously, what's laser tag?"

"I'll show you after filming."

...

"Yes, the laser tag thing!" said Tails. "Thanx for that, by the way."

"No problem, pal." said Sonic.

"Almost forgot. Brought this." Tails takes out his arm cannon. Then Phineas takes out a red arm cannon, Ferb: a blue arm cannon, & Buddy: (for some unknown reason) a yellow arm cannon.

"Should we leave?" whispered Marco to Star.

"Already 1 step ahead of you." said Star, & they managed to sneak away from the group without anyone noticing, again.

"Do you think I should have an arm cannon?"

"Maybe. We'll get 1 for you after filming."

...

"I'm surprised you guys are angry over an explosion." said Tails.

"It's not the only thing we're angry at." said Ferb.

"Then, what are you angry at?" said Amy.

"Honestly, your redesigns." said Dipper.

"Seriously?!" yelled Sonic. "It's been a year! Everyone hates Rise of Lyric & Shattered Crystal, yet we got a TV Show!"

"Don't forget the blue arms." said Tails.

"Some people like my redesign." said Amy.

"A lot of people think I'm crazy." said Sticks.

Tails scoffed at this. "Do you mean-"

"Don't. You. Dare. Miles."

"Fine."

...

"Yeah. We'll just leave now." Sonic said. "Knuckles! Let's go. Knuckles?"

"Not now, Sonic. I'm busy."

"You're just having a staring contest with Don Pteranodon." said Phineas.

Don blinked after 1 minute into it. Knuckles won. "VICTORY! This is better than my 15th birthday!"

"What happened on that day?" said Buddy. "An explosion?"

"May...be."

"Let's just leave." said Sonic.

 **Now, back to your regularly scheduled FanFic.**

 **...**

Eggman cooks up the cookies that are color coded & he flings them into the air. Sonic then knocks the cookies into the mouths of Tails, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks, turning them back to normal.

"I feel like myself again!" said Tails.

"I'm also back to feeling like myself again!" said Knuckles. "Knock on wood... [knocks on his head] Who is it?"

"That has to be the dumbest thing you've ever said." said Tails. "Almost as dumb as-"

"What did I say earlier, Miles?" said Sticks.

"I was gonna say "as dumb as Cubot." Let people finish before you go...What's another word for insane? Or crazy?"

"What about preposterous, or absurd?" said Amy.

"I'll go for absurd. It's better."

"Maybe you should run."

"Why?"

"Remember filming episode 5?"

"Oh no."

After that, Sticks (for the 2nd time) chased Tails around the studio for a good 5 minutes. Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles just went back to their trailers, & pretend they saw nothing.

 **UPDATE: New chapters every Sundays & Thursdays! Now then, I know that today's chapter was too long. This might happen again. Please Follow, Favorite, & Review. Also, please give me ideas for the next few chapters. I'm starting to run dry here. Chapter 9 will come out Thursday. Peace out!**


	9. Guilt Tripping Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Guilt Tripping Bloopers**

Ouside Studio C, everyone's set to film episode 9. The crew has set up a hoverboard course for Sonic & Tails. Let's hope this goes well.

 **A few minutes later...**

Tails does a hoverboard trick & is now in front of Sonic.

"Not bad." Sonic said. "My turn." Sonic starts his trick when he hits a tree branch, two more trees, then hits the ground, face-first.

"Please don't tell me we're leaving that in the episode." said Sonic.

"I think we might." said Tails. "We need something funny to happen at the beginning of the episode."

"And people think I'm the 2nd dumbest one."

"2nd Dumbest?"

"Take a guess for the dumbest."

"Knuckles?"

"Yup. We'll talk about that later. I need to check if I broke my nose on that fall."

...

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said. "Well, this is what we do!" Sonic goes into a Spin Dash, & instead of tying up The Weasel Bandits, Sonic crashed into one of the Gogobas' huts. "Where's my hazard pay? Because I may have broke my head."

"I'll go grab the first-aid kit. Again!" Tails said while flying towards the first-aid kit.

...

"Maybe this won't be so bad." said Tails.

"Except for one thing." said Sonic.

"What?"

"Well, when this episode comes out, a lot of people will think we're brothers."

"What about-"

"No! That's Rule #2! "NO SHIPPING! (Except if it's SonAmy.)"

"That's not what it says on DeviantArt."

"I think that's Rule #3."

...

"Hey. The Gogobas are Finally gone." Sonic said to Tails. "Let's sneak out of here."

Tails agrees to the plan. Tails gets out of the bed first, & steps on a whoopie cushion. Everyone on set starts to laugh, including Sonic.

"Okay." Tails said angry. "Who put this whoopie cushion here?!"

Then, there was a loud laughter coming from Studio A.

"That's it!" Tails said more angry than last time. "Where's my arm cannon?!"

...

"That's it." Tails said. "If we can make a defense system for the village, the Gogobas will be safe & we can leave!"

"Yeah, but, what if I'm right & they're just nuts?" said Sonic.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." said Tails.

"Are you sure bout that? It's been 9 episodes. We're past nuts."

"I agree to that. Now then, let's prepare for Take 2!"

...

Sonic & Tails are walking back to Sonic's Shack while carrying their hoverboards.

"Man." Tails said. "I thought we never get out of there."

"Well," Sonic said. "At least we're back hoooooooooooooo-"

"Welcome home!" said the Gogobas Cheif. They somehow got to Sonic's Shack. Sonic then faints at this. "I'll check his pulse." said Tails.

...

"Hey Sonic! It's Eggman!" said Eggman over the messenger. "Just to let you know I'll be blowing up the Hoover Dam this Sunday. Hope to see you there, not that you can stop me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow!" said Tails. "He got that so wrong. Someone tell him there's no name to this Dam, because I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" asked Sonic.

"No reason."

"You want to play Sonic Generations, don't you?"

"Yes."

"It's just this last scene & that's it. Just wait."

"I'll try."

...

In the break room, Tails is playing Sonic Generations, while Sonic's watching him.

" _Thanks, Sonic. I thought I was dead, floating without a body in a black limbo._ " said Modern Tails. " _I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks._ "

" _Is it me, or is that place we were just in looked awfully familiar?_ " said Modern Sonic.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Tails.

"That was the Green hill Zone!" said both Sonic & Tails.

"Let's hope we didn't break Rule #1." said Sonic.

"I didn't go on YouTube all day today." said Tails. "Can you save this for me? I need to put my other shoes & gloves on."

Sonic agrees & saves it.

...

Tails comes back with blue gloves & shoes on.

"I think you've been watching those Mike Darklighter vids too many times." said Sonic.

"Really?" said Tails. "You helped me make these gloves & shoes."

"I'm surprised Amy, Sticks & Knuckles haven't seen those yet."

"They will when we film the next episode."

"You got a point. Come on. We have to get home."

And to 2 best friends walked out of the studio together till the next episode was ready to be filmed.

 **Thanks for reading this. Please subscribe to Mike Darklighter on YouTube. He does these cool animations of Sonic. Also, sorry this was a short chapter. It only had 830 words instead of over 1,000. I didn't like this episode that much. Chapter 10 will come out on Sunday.  
**


	10. Dude, Where's My Eggman Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Dude, Where's My Eggman? Bloopers**

The crew has set up an overhead camera in the studio in order to get a closeup on Orbot & Cubot from above. Let's hope nothing bad happens to the camera. Not!

 **Later...**

The camera spiraled its way down to Orbot & Cubot. A tether snapped, & the camera hit the ground near Cubot. The camera smashed into a million pieces.

"Another day, another broken item on set." said Sonic. "I'll go get another camera." Sonic raced to get another camera.

...

"Wait. Dr. E ain't here?" Cubot said. "Then, I can do whatever I want! I'm gonna kick over that garbage can!"

Cubot proceeds to do so, but he can't kick it, as he doesn't have legs. Offset, Sonic & Tails are witnessing this.

"That's so sad." said Tails.

"More sadder than people dying in romantic movies." said Sonic.

"Too far Sonic. Too far."

...

"What do you bolt-bags want?" Sonic said to Orbot & Cubot.

"Oh, my own talk show, luxurious blonde hair, taste-buds..." said Cubot.

"None of that makes sense." Orbot said to Cubot.

"It does to me." said Knuckles.

"I don't want to know." Sonic said to himself.

...

In the break room, Tails is playing Sonic Generations. Amy comes into the break room as Tails is playing Sonic Generations.

"Tails." Amy said. "You're needed on set."

"Hold on a second, Amy." said Tails. "Let me finish this level."

"Tails. Is there a reason why you have blue gloves & shoes?"

"They're my non-work gloves & shoes."

"Yeah. You're watching those Mike Darklighter vids too much."

"I'll tell you the same thing I said to Sonic yesterday. I haven't been on YouTube yet!"

"Okay. You're still needed on set."

"Okay. Let me save this first."

"Okay. See you on set." Amy leaves the break room.

"That was a weird moment." Tails said to himself.

...

"Oh no." Sonic said. "I guess we have no chose but to give up!" Sonic ran away, hit the tree, than fainted.

"I'll go get the first-aid kit." said Amy.

...

"Now, to write my acceptance speech!" Knuckles said. "What rhymes with 'Governor'?"

"I don't know, 'Polisher'?" said Sonic.

"I don't get it."

"You never get anything."

...

Eggman kicks the stack of tomato sauce, & it stays up even without 2 cans at the base. Everyone in the studio was shocked.

"Are we keeping that in the episode?" said Eggman.

"Yup." said the director.

...

A few villagers & Tails are watching Orbot & Cubot playing instruments & singing.

"Yeesh!" Tails said as he takes out some coins. "Just to shut you two up!"

"Someone's got a mouth on them." Sonic said to Tails.

"Don't start, Sonic!" Tails ran off set towards the break room.

"I don't want to know." said the director.

...

Orbot & Cubot bursts into tears while Amy's surprised at this. "WE CAN'T DO IT" Cubot said sobbing. "YOU KEEP THE MONEY! AND TAKE OURS TOO!" Orbot & Cubot ran out of Amy's house while still crying.

"Wait!" Tails yelled offset. "Does this mean Amy has my allowance?!"

"How about you take a chill pill?!" yelled Amy.

"Don't you dare, Amy!"

...

Orbot & Cubot hover all the way back to the lair. Confetti & noise makers go off, causing both robots to flee in fear.

"Yup. You scare him." said Sonic.

"I can see that!" said Eggman.

 **Again. Another short chapter. This chapter has 633 words making this the shortest chapter ever. Also, no clue on why Tails is somehow angry. Thanx for reading. Chapter 11 will be out on Thursday.**


	11. Cowbot Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Cowbot Bloopers**

Knuckles is stretching because he and Sonic are playing coconut hurl. Tails is talking into a pretend microphone made of a pinecone on a stick.

"It all comes down to this final toss for the young echidna from Angel Island." Tails said. "He'll need a score of four to take the championship."

"There's one HUGE problem with that line." said Sonic.

"What?"

"Angel Island's in the ocean right now."

"Let me guess. Their master guardian ISN'T there." Everyone on set stares at Knuckles.

"I was dangerously stupid." said Knuckles.

"Again." Tails said. "Almost as dumb as-" Tails catches Sticks' boomerang without looking in mid-sentence. "Almost as dumb as Cubot."

Everyone was shocked at what Tails did. Tails gave Sticks' boomerang back.

"That's for calling me by my first name." Tails said to Sticks. "Someday, you'll call me by my nickname."

"That. Got too dark." said Sonic.

...

"They've done it! They've achieved the impossible!" Tails said through his pinecone-mic. "The team of Knuckles & Sonic has bested the team of Sonic & Knuckles!"

"Really?" Amy said surprised. "Are we really gonna reference the Sonic & Knuckles 3 game?" Everyone on set stares at the director.

"It seem like a good idea at the time." the director said nicely.

...

"THIS. IS. COWBOT!" Eggman said as Cowbot came out of the ominous dark cloud & landed a few feet from Team Sonic.

"It's a cow." said Amy.

"It's a cow-bot!" said Eggman.

Team Sonic starts to laugh insanely at Eggman's Cowbot.

"Lamest. Name. Ever." both Tails & Sticks said at the same time. "Okay, we need to stop doing that!"

...

"My breakfast is plotting to kill me." said Sticks. The rest of Team Sonic stared at her in confusion. "What? You want to see the pictures?!"

"Nope!" said Tails. "No one does!"

"Again with the big mouth." said Sonic.

Tails looked at Sonic angrily. "Small mouth?" Sonic said scared.

"Better."

...

"Let's tip this cow!" said Knuckles.

"I would ask why the writers put that in, but I wont ask." said Sonic.

...

"Alright. Let's rock!" Sonic said as he, Tails & Eggman wait for Cowbot.

"Let's butcher this bovine!" said Tails. All three are _still_ waiting for Cowbot to arrive.

"I think we have some time." said Sonic. Then, Tails fainted due to a lack of movement. Sonic was surprised by this. "I'll check his pulse."

...

"Sonic. Bro to bro. What's up with you & Amy?" Eggman said to Sonic. Sonic was so shocked, he fainted.

"AMY!" Tails yelled. "CHECK HIS PULSE!"

...

"IT'S GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!" yelled Eggman.

"Insert _Aliens film_ here." said Tails.

...

Tails is now on the Chemical Plant Zone of Sonic Generations. A knock was heard on the break room door.

"Tails? It's Sonic. Everyone's starting to leave." Sonic said to Tails.

"Be right there!" yelled Tails. He saved his game, & left the break room. "Ready."

"Okay, then." And Sonic & Tails left the studio together, kinda as bros.

 **Chapter 11 completed. Again with the short chapters with this coming at 556 words. Oh well. Chapter 12 will come out on Sunday.**


	12. Circus of Plunders Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, Phineas & Ferb, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Circus of Plunders Bloopers**

"Tails, have you even tested it yet?" said Sonic.

"Don't worry, it'll work!" said Tails.

A view of a crosshair's shown as Tails locks onto Octopus Bot. Tails presses the button on the right lever & his plane fires a yellow beam. The yellow beam misses Octopus Bot & bounces all over the studio & hits Studio A.

"Sonic." Tails said. "You better message Phineas before he gets over here."

"Really, Tails?" Sonic started. "Because back in Season 3, they got those speed shoes. This means they could be at the door right now."

"I don't believe you."

"Then go open the door."

"Okay, I will!"

...

Tails flies to the door, & as he opens it, Phineas & Ferb are already at the door. Tails was shocked. He then looks over at Sonic in the process. "I hate you so much right now."

Sonic walks up to the door." I know why you're here." Sonic said to the Flynn-Fletcher kids. "Tails' laser-guided Unbolterizer had a misfire & accidentally hit your studio. By the way, you guys should close your sun roof in the morning. Did the laser hit anything by any chance?"

"Well," Phineas started. "It hit our Gordian Knot. We were wondering if you, & your friends could fix the knot you destroyed."

"How about this? If we fix your knot, we want you guys to watch us film some of our episodes. I'm thinking episodes 13, 14, 17, & 20."

"You're on! And, if you guys set off more explosions, you add more episodes."

"Okay, then it's a deal!"

Both Phineas & Sonic shake on it. "By the way, you're in luck." said Sonic.

"What do you mean by that?" said Phineas.

"Well, as the episode goes, Tails has a few scenes testing the laser. I'll text you the episodes."

 **If AnimationNut makes the chapter: Knot My Problem Bloopers on their FanFic: Phineas & Ferb: Take Two, someone please show them this part of the chapter because I want both mine & theirs connected/in the same universe. Now then, you may keep reading now.**

...

"I'm sorry. It malfunctioned!" said Tails.

"Maybe it didn't malfunction. Maybe..." Sticks points at Tails with her right index finger. "This isn't even Tails! What if he's one of those sleeper agents? A mole, pretending to be a kitsune. A kitsune mole!"

"Really, Sticks?" Amy said. "A kitsune?"

"Actually, Sticks is right." Sonic said. "Kitsune means fox, & kitsunes have more than one tail. They also live for 1,000 years."

Tails fainted after hearing that. "Sticks." Amy said. "I think you better check his pulse."

...

Tails is working on his unbolterizer. "That should do it!" said Tails.

Tails picks up his Unbolterizer, then looks over at an alarm clock. He aims his Unbolterizer at the alarm clock, and it shoots a yellow beam, but the beam bounces off the alarm clock & out the window, much to Tails' bewilderment. The beam hits a satellite, & starts to charge up the beam.

"It's a good thing it hit that satellite." said Sonic offset.

"Let me guess. It hit the Black Knight."

"Yup."

 **Looks like Sonic & Tails believe in the Black Knight Satellite. You may keep reading now.**

...

"Oh! Me! What am I gonna be?" Amy said excitedly. "An acrobat? A lion tamer? A magician performing illusions the likes of which nobody has ever seen?"

"You could be an angry clown!" yelled Tails.

"Well, look who's talking." Sonic said coming behind Tails. "The kitsune's getting angry. Again."

Tails furiously stomps away from the set.

...

"That's it!" Tails said. "I didn't use a counter-weight to compensate for changes in velocity!" Tails reaches into his Unbolterizer with his right hand & pulls out a swordfish. Tails was shocked. "Okay! Who put the swordfish in the Unbolterizer?!"

...

Tails is flying his plane towards Eggman's lair.

"One final test!" said Tails as he fires his Unbolterizer. A view of a crosshair's shown as Tails locks onto Eggman's lair. A yellow beam shoots from Tails' Unbolterizer, & it hits Studio A yet again.

"Oh, fudge-sicles..."

...

A view of a TV screen's shown. On the screen, an image of the Sphere of Fear's shown as Eggman appears in front of it.

"The Sphere of Fear from Eggman Industries is unbendable, unbreakable, unmeltable," Eggman says as an image of a cell phone appears in place of the image of the Sphere of Fear. "& it's all yours for just six easy payments! Plus shipping and handling."

Eggman leans in closer to the camera & holds his left hand up to his mouth. "That's how we get you. This is ridiculous. Does this usually happen on the other Cartoon Network shows?!"

...

The doorway to the Sphere of Fear catches T.W. Barker, & rolls to a stop. T.W. Barker walks up to Sonic.

"Let me out of this infernal cage! I'm an entrepreneur!" said T.W. Barker.

"Nope." said Tails. "You get to stay in there till we leave!"

"I think there's something wrong with Tails." Amy said to Sonic.

"I know." Sonic replied to Amy. "He's been like that ever since he got Sonic Generations." Sonic realized on what's happening. "It's the game! When he's called to set, he can't control his feelings. It's a good thing it's the last scene."

"He might be in the break room right now."

"I'll tell him tomorrow. Just to make sure he lets all his anger out.""

 **So they finally figured out why Tails is angry! Video games can change a person. Hopefully, Sonic can calm Tails down in the next Chapter. And, they will have a live audience for the next episode. I noticed I didn't add the satellite part back into the chapter. I'll find a way to add it into the next chapter. Please Like, Favorite, & Review. Also, please read AnimationNut's FanFic: Phineas & Ferb: Take Two. It's full of bloopers from the show itself. Thanx for reading. Chapter 13 will be out on Thursday.**


	13. Unlucky Knuckles Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, Phineas & Ferb, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Unlucky Knuckles Bloopers  
**

Today was a usual day: The crew getting ready, the actors learning their lines, & Tails in the break room playing Sonic Generations because he learned his lines ahead of time. Today was fine...or was it?

In the break room, Team Sonic's waiting to be on set.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a live audience during filming." said Sonic.

"I can't believe you got the director to agree with you." Amy said to Sonic.

"Yeah. It took a while, but it was worth it. They should be here by now." A knock was heard on the break room door. Sonic went to check.

 **1 minute later...**

Sonic came back into the break room, now covered in chocolate pie. Knuckles, Amy, Tails, & Sticks laughed at this.

"Sonic," Tails answered. "You got something-"

"I know." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Who did that to you?" said Amy.

"Who do you think? Studio A's here." Sonic walks to the other side of the room & grabs a towel. "Let's just hand them the list of things they CAN do & CAN'T do, & get this day started."

 **This is a continuation from the previous chapter. You'll remember why very soon. Just keep reading for now.**

...

Kunckles places a gofaball on a tee. "Who's gonna take it downtown? Knuckles, that's who! Gonna pour Sonic a hurt-tonic! And the pain's gonna be chronic!"

"Okay, we get it." Sonic says to Knuckles. "We ALL get it. I'm gonna act like Tails if we don't get this going. Don't even dare, Tails!"

"Fine. I won't." said Tails trying to stay as calm as possible.

...

Sonic tosses his gofaball into the air & hits it with his club. The gofaball then flies right into the hole & rolls back down the mountain where instead of it popping out of the hole, it got stuck.

"It's either stuck, or the machine to launch it out stopped working." Sonic said. "Who used it last?"

Everyone starts staring at the kids from Studio A. "I just want to see how it worked, okay?!" Phineas blurted out.

...

"What you need to do is burn through the rest of this losing streak by bringing yourself as much bad luck as you can as fast as you can to speed up shifting the luck balance of the universe back the way it was before this all happened!" said Sticks.

Amy & Knuckles stare at each other. "Yeah, that's right! You heard me!" yelled Sticks.

"Sometimes," Amy said. "I hate what the writers make you say for this."

"You & me both, Amy!" Sonic yelled offset. "You & me both!"

...

 **Take 1**

"Looks to me like you're not in much condition to play anything." Sonic said to Knuckles.

"Hah!" Knuckles exclaimed. "You only think I'm not in much conditioner to...whatever you said!"

"It's condition, Knux. Not conditioner."

 **Take 2**

"Hah! You only think I'm not in much condition to...whatever you said!" replied Knuckles. "But, in fact, I finally tipped the luck balance of the universe back in my flavor!"

"Flavor?" Sonic said. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"It's favor, not flavor."

"I hate acting!"

...

"So, what's happening in this scene?" asked Phineas.

"Well," replied Sonic. "we'll be having meteors, which will be made of Styrofoam, rain down into this crater. At the same time, Knuckles will be walking back & forth in the crater while dodging said meteors."

"Won't Knuckles get hurt during that?"

"If we get more episodes added, then yes."

...

"You didn't win yet because I'm still saying the word "luck!" LUUUUCK!" yells Knuckles as he instantly gets crushed by a meteor.

"Was THAT even it the script?" said Tails offset.

Sonic went ahead, & checked his script. "Yup. It's in here." he replied.

...

"I could think of worse but I have confidence in him." Sticks said to Amy & Tails.

"Confidence in a guy who believes your crazy theory?" Tails said to Sticks.

"Don't tell me that's IN the script."

Sticks went ahead & checked her script. "It's in there, all right." Sticks took out her boomerang.

"I swear if you throw your boomerang at me, "Tails angrily said to Sticks. "I'll snap it in 2!"

Everyone was shocked.

" _Is anyone gonna tell him about his temper?_ " Phineas whispers to Sonic.

" _As long as he doesn't find the Super Emeralds, we're good._ " Sonic whispered back to Phineas.

" _You got Super Emeralds?!_ "

" _Yes. They're in the back behind the break room._ "

" _So, that means, if he finds them-_ "

" _he can blow the roof off this joint._ "

"Like that can happen." Both Phineas & Sonic said at the same time. "Ok, seriously?!"

...

Knuckles swings & the ball ends up hitting Eggman's Eggmobile when he was passing by. The ball ricocheted off a few trees, bounced off Tails, Knuckles, Phineas, Ferb, then skyrocketed into the horizon.

"Where do think that will land?" Phineas said.

"Wo bu zhidao." replied Sonic. Phineas was confused. "I'm learning Chinase. It means "I don't know". Don't judge me!"

...

"The invasion is going swimmingly!" Eggman said. "And me, without my floaties on!"

"NO ONE WANTED TO HEAR THAT!" Both Tails & Sticks said at the same time. "Oh, come on!"

...

"When the bad luck leaves me, where does it go?" Knuckles said to Tails.

A large piece of the smashed robot lands right on top of Tails. Everyone turns around & sees him lying underneath the heavy metal.

"Seriously?!" Tails exclaimed. "Why's this in the script?!"

"We only did this because you've been angry for the last few days." exclaimed Sonic.

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll show you...after we get you out from under this giant piece of the Mega."

...

 **Later, in the Break Room, after filming...**

"So, what's this?" Tails said.

"Just a little vid of you angry since episode 10." Amy said to Tails.

"Come out of the break room when you finish the video." Both Sonic & Phineas said at the same time. "Are you kidding me?!"

Phineas played the video, & he along with everyone else left the break room.

...

Later, Sonic was getting a reading from the Black Knight Satellite. All of a sudden, there was a beam from space that hit both Studios A and B.

"Please don't come here. Please don't come here." Sonic started to barricade his trailer door, & hid behind the couch.

 **2 hours later...**

A knock was heard on the door. Sonic peaked through his window. Luckily, it was Tails. Sonic un-barricaded his door & let Tails in.

"You finished the video?" said Sonic.

"Yep." Tails replied. "I had no idea on what happened to me."

"Well remember, video games can change a person."

"Yep. I was in there for 2 hours."

"But the video was an 1, & 30 minutes long."

"I cried for the remaining 30 minutes."

...

Sonic & Tails came out of Sonic's trailer. They noticed what the beam hit.

"What happened?" Tails said.

"Well," Sonic said. "remember when that beam hit the Black Knight?"

"It came back down?"

"Yup. I don't think they liked that. Also, I think Studio B might ask us for episodes now."

"Should we-"

-get away from here?"

"Yes. Let's go."

And, Sonic & Tails instantly ran out of the area immediately.

 **And, that's the end of Chapter 13. Tails is not angry anymore (for now), Studio B (Gravity Falls) might be watching them film their future episodes, Sonic's learning Chinese, Knuckles shifted the luck balance of the universe, & Sonic's now paranoid. Thanx for reading this. Please Follow, Favorite, & Review this. Also, in the next chapter, I'll reveal where the Gofaball landed. And, Studio A (Phineas & Ferb) will make another appearance in the next chapter. Till then, peace out! Chapter 14 comes out on Sunday.**


	14. The Meteor Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, Phineas & Ferb, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **The Meteor Bloopers**

Colorful meteors rain down from the sky.

"That one's flying beautifully toward us!" Knuckles said as a meteor flies over Team Sonic & it crashes near Tails. Tails got so scared, he hid behind Sonic.

"That was too close!" Both Tails & Phineas said at the same time. Both were shocked.

"Okay, seriously?!" Tails said. "1st: I forgot THEY were even here. And 2nd: Who's even throwing those paper-mache meteors? I don't want to be hurt by a big object EVER AGAIN!"

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks took 2 steps away from Tails.

"Do I need to show you the video again?" Sonic said to Tails.

"No." replied Tails. "No thanks. I think I might need a chill pill."

...

"Oh, so now you don't respect "dibs"?" Eggman said to Sonic. "What's next? Are you gonna allow "cutsies"? Flout the five second rule? Step on a crack without any regard for your mother's spinal column?"

4 Out of the 5 Team Sonic members understood that.

Sonic turned to Tails. "He means 'cutting in line', 'the 5-second rule', & the old saying: 'Step on a crack, break your mother's back'. I'm surprised you didn't know about that."

"That's only because I'm YOUNGER than the rest of you people." replied Tails.

...

 **DISCLAIMER: AT THIS POINT, SONIC & EGGMAN HAVE ALREADY SWITCHED BODIES! THERE'S NO MACHINE TO DO THIS! IT'S ALL ACTING! IT'S A BLOOPER STORY FOR A REASON! BESIDES THAT, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

"I'm not Eggman, I'm Sonic!" said Eggman.

Orbot turns to Cubot. "He's pretending to be Sonic again..."

"Well, I'm not gonna be Amy this time!" said Cubot.

"Okay, since when does Eggman support SonAmy?!" yelled Phineas offset.

"I'm taking a guess here." Sonic said to Phineas. "Episode 11: Cowbot."

...

"This. Is. Delicious." Sonic said. "With my genius mind & Sonic's speed, I'll finally be able to destroy those pesky rodents once & for all!...Time for a test drive."

Sonic starts running in place & then speeds away, but ends up crashing into a wall.

"I'm okay!" Sonic said. "I might need an ice pack!"

...

In the crater, Tails is inside, using a device to inspect the meteor that was left alone after Sonic & Eggman touched it. Tails is reading the device.

"These numbers are off the chart!" said Tails as he tosses the chart away. "Fortunately, I have a bigger chart."

Tails takes out a larger chart, then falls due to the weight of said chart.

"I'm okay! I think I hurt my arm!"

...

"Look. I'm not Eggman." Eggman said to Orbot & Cubot. "I'll prove it!" Eggman attempts to run, but quickly exhausts himself & faints.

"One of us needs to check his pulse." Orbot said to Cubot.

"How do we decide?" replied Cubot.

"How about Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock?" said Sonic.

"Ok." said Orbot. "How does it work?"

"Its very easy to learn: Scissors cuts Paper, Paper cover Rock, Rock crushes Lizard, Lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes Scissors, Scissors decapitates Lizard, Lizard eats Paper, Paper disapproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, & as it always has, Rock crushes Scissors."

Immediately 10 seconds later, both robots got Spock. Sonic ended up checking Eggman's pulse.

...

Sonic gets out hiss notebook & pencil & begins to go through his schedule.

"Let's see." Sonic said. "Badminton with Sticks at 4:30. Then a hike with the gang. Can't miss that. Another video game session with Nibbles at 7:00. Then I'll destroy everyone at 7:15. Wait, no. Amy & I are going to see that chick flick at 9:00. Guess I'll have to destroy them tomorrow."

Sonic looks back at his schedule for a second. "Wait. What's a chick flick?"

"IT'S A ROMANTIC MOVIE!" Amy yelled offset. "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!"

...

Sonic takes out a cream pie & the pie explodes in his hand. Everyone was surprised at this.

"I can take a guess at who did this." Tails said nervously.

"Me too." replied Sonic. "PHINEAS!"

...

Thumping's heard which shakes the ground. It's soon revealed to be coming from Mega knocking down trees & then arriving at the shack with Sonic (in Eggman's body), Orbot, Cubot & the other robots. The Mega then falls backwards & stops working.

"Okay." the director said. "Who used the Mega last?" Everyone stared at the cast of Studio C. Both Phineas & Ferb raised their hands.

"We're now curious of the machinery here." said Phineas.

...

"Sonic is Eggman, Eggman is Sonic!" said Tails.

Sonic sees the meteor & attempts to snatch it. He trips on a rock upon reach. "I think I sprained my ankle."

...

 **AT THIS POINT, SONIC & EGGMAN SWITCHED BACK TO THEIR OWN BODIES! &, FILMING'S OVER FOR THE DAY!**

In the break room, Team Sonic, & Studio A (you know who this is already! Why are you reading this anyway?) are just relaxing & chatting to each other. All of a sudden, Tails burst through the door covered in a few bruises. Everyone was shocked.

"Tails!" Sonic said. "What happened to you?"

"I'll get to that in a bit." replied Tails. "Anyway, I got good news & bad news." Tails moves to a chair next to Sonic. "The good news: I found the Gofaball!"

"And the bad news?" said Amy.

"It was in Studio B."

"Wait." Phineas said. "That's Gravity Falls. Yesterday, they said a laser beam hit the studio."

"Anyways," Tails said. "When I found the Gofaball, Dipper & Mabel hurt the heck out of me!" Tails goes to the break room door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sonic.

"To my trailer. I need to ice some bruises."

...

30 minutes later, Sonic checks in on Tails. He was okay.

"So, I'm guessing all the pain's gone?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Yep." replied Tails. "But, I think they want to-"

"-watch us film an episode in return?"

"Of course."

"This will be a long week." Both Sonic & Tails said at the same time.

"Okay, that HAS to stop!" said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Tails.

 **Okay, so I guess that means this chapter's over-**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! not yet!" said Sonic. "There's 1 more scene to go!"

 **Okay, just start it already.**

...

Sonic & Tails are right now leaving the studio.

"Let's just hope that Studio B doesn't call us." Tails said to Sonic.

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"Well, for 1 thing: I DON'T want another temper."

"Even 1 that last for a couple of weeks?"

"You had to bring that up?"

"Really? it was the best thing to watch during filming!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

 **Now, it's over. This is coming out on 5/9/16. I know I'm 2 days late. That means I'll be quick for Thursday's chapter. Please Review, Favorite, & Follow. And, if you have some ideas for Chapters 20-30, leave them in the reviews. Thanx for reading. Chapter 15 will come out on Thursday/Friday. Peace out!**


	15. Aim Low Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Aim Low Bloopers**

"You may have defeated my Scorpionbot, but I've got one more trick up my sleeve!" said Eggman to Team Sonic.

He then presses a button and a large satellite robot comes out. It then starts to warm up, then it runs out of energy.

"Okay," said the director. "who used the machine last?"

"Um," Sonic answered. "remember when Phineas said he & Ferb were curious on our machinery?"

"Oh, brother."

...

"Maybe our "A-game" makes his "A-game" look like a "Z-game"!" Knuckles said. "Oh, that's much worse if you understand the alphabet. Isn't it?"

"Um, Knuckles?" Tails said. "We ALL understand the alphabet. I think you learned it a bit late."

Sonic, Amy, & Sticks stared at Tails. "What? It's my opinion! And Sonic?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Please tell me that you're not bringing out the laptop out."

"I wasn't going to do that!" Sonic then turns to Amy. "Cancel the laptop."

...

"Were you born to soar like an eagle but obstacles just get in your way?" Soar the Eagle said as he chops a board, but it didn't chop in half.

"Okay," the director said to the crew. "Who put a strong wooden board on the set?"

Everyone points to Sonic.

"What?!" Sonic said. "I thought it would be funny!"

...

"Look at yourself in the mirror." Soar said to Eggman. "What do you see? WHAT DO YOU SEE!?"

"A-A frightened man and a scary bird?" said a startled Eggman.

"Correct!" Yelled Sonic before he ran off to another part of the studio.

"Is it always like this?" Soar said to Eggman.

"Most of the time, yes." replied Eggman. "Other times, it gets weird. Don't ask. You'll know eventually."

...

 **Meanwhile in the Break Room...**

"Okay, there's no way this will work." said Sonic.

"What won't work?" said Tails.

"This part of the episode. What if the paper-mache boulders aim for us?"

"Easy." said Amy. Have Knuckles stop it. If not, he's crushed."

"Amy, are you sure that will work?"

"Mayyyyyyybe."

"Let's just get to set."

...

Eggman presses the button on the device that causes a nearby mountain of rocks to break apart in the shape of Eggman's face. This also causes some rocks start coming down and the other people run away. One of the rocks went toward Team Sonic. Tails went ahead & hid behind Sonic. Knuckles managed to stop all of the paper-mache boulders before 'it' hit said target (Tails).

"Okay, seriously?!" Tails said. "It's like those boulders want to attack me!"

...

"Aw, come on!" Sonic said. "I'll race you to the end of the island! Ready? Go!" Sonic runs off & blows off Tails' papers around.

"Hey! My papers!" said Tails. All of a sudden, there was an explosion in the workshop. Sonic races back to the workshop.

"I win!" Sonic said. "Whoa! Way to make an even bigger mess while I was gone."

"Really? Like I didn't noticed. One of my inventions exploded. I think it was UT."

"YES! VICTORY!" yelled Sticks from the other side of the studio.

"Sonic. Get. My. Arm cannon."

...

"Okay everyone, enough." said Amy. "We were trying to motivate Eggman so you will have someone to battle."

"That sounds a bit weird." said Sticks.

"Said the girl whose lines are weird!" said Tails. Sticks gets her boomerang out. "You do realize I have my arm cannon with me!"

Sticks puts her boomerang away. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks all take a step back from Tails. "No, Sonic. I don't need to see the video again."

 **Chapter 15 finished. Hopefully, Sonic won't interrupt me anytime soon...**

"BEG TO DIFFER!" yelled Sonic.

 **That's it! Where's Tails with his arm cannon from The Unifier vids when you need him?! While I look for Tails, Please Follow, Favorite, & Review. Chapter 16 will be out on Sunday again. Peace Out!**


	16. HTSIEWRT Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying Bloopers**

"Hey Sticks! How's tricks?" Tails says to Sticks. The Tailsmobile hits a rock, which launches Tails from his seat to a tree. Many Beige Berries fell on top of Tails.

"Seriously?!" yelled the director. "It's the first scene of the day, & someone gets hurt already!"

"I'll get the first-aid kit." said Sonic offset before he raced for the first-aid kit.

...

 **Take 1**

Tails is singing as he's constructing a berry picking machine.

"Crab-claws connected to the trap-jaw!"

"Grab-claws." said Sonic offset.

"Dang it!"

 **Take 2**

"Grab-claws connected to the track-jaw!"

"Trap-jaw!"

"OMG!"

...

"But this thing runs on natural energy: yours!" Tails said. "It's better than going green, it's going blue!"

"Say when!" said Sonic.

Sonic adds more speed to the machine but it results in an explosion that leaves Tails charred, dazed & unconscious.

"Oh, no."

 **16 minutes later...**

"Hey." Amy said. "He's waking up. And Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really have to put that arm cannon on him?"

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

Tails starts to wake up. "We'll talk about later, Sonic." Amy said to Sonic.

...

"What happened?" Tails said.

"Some machine exploded & you got unconscious." Sticks said.

"Okay. And, Sonic?"

"Yes?" Sonic said to Tails.

"When!"

"Really? After ALL that, you remembered your line?! That's it. Go ahead & shoot me."

"Okay." Tails said confused. "Let me get my-" He already noticed the arm cannon on him. "-okay, then." Tails fired at Sonic.

"Now, we're even." said Sonic while still conscious.

...

 **Take 5**

"Grab-claws connected to the trap-jaw! Trap-jaws connect to the poop-maw!"

"Did you even READ your script?" Sonic said offset.

"I skimmed a bit. But, I think I can get it in the next take!"

"Ok, then."

...

Sticks is picking berries until Tails' berry picking machine appears & the shaking causes Stick to fall off of her ladder. Sticks jumps over the robot as Tails is controlling it but the robot starts to charge for her.

"I TOLD YOU MILES' MACHINERY NEVER WORKS!" yelled Sticks.

Tails sighs. "Again with the ' _Miles_ ' thing. ' _Miles_ ' this, ' _Miles_ ' that, it's the same old thing every time I work with Sticks!"

...

"Looks like Tails got himself into a "jam"! Hah! Get it?" said Sonic. Amy, Sticks, Knuckles, & Tails stared at Sonic. Amy came up to Sonic, & flicked both of his ears, hard.

"Worst. Joke. Ever!" Amy said.

...

Eggman's seen playing a game trying to shoot water at a squirrel.

"I've got him now!" Eggman says as he zooms in on the squirrel. "You've stolen your last Sunday paper, you furry little brown pineapple!"

"That's not even close to the line itself!" Sonic said offset.

"Quiet, you blue pineapple!"

...

"To the Eggmobile!" said Eggman. Batman music was heard.

 **Meanwhile offset...**

"Really?" Tails said to Sonic. "Are we REALLY reference Batman?"

"I really think the writers are running out of ideas." replied Sonic.

...

Sonic & Amy are watching The Lightning Bolt Society & Tails through one of the windows.

"I say we should break through the window." said Sonic.

"I say we should dress up like pizza delivery guys." said Amy.

"My idea has pizazz!"

"My idea has pizza!"

"Pizazz!"

"Pizza!"

"Pizazz!"

"Pizza!" Sonic kissed Amy. "Okay, we'll do pizazz." Amy realized what Sonic did. "Hey! That's not fair!"

...

"I came here to rescue Tails." Sonic said to Eggman.

"Ahem!" said Amy.

"We! I said we, didn't I?"

"Nope!" Tails said. "You clearly said-" Tails holds up a recorder. " _I came here to rescue Tails_."

"Shut it."

...

Sonic & Amy return to Knuckles & Sticks whom are still fighting the monstrous flowers.

"Uh, it rained while you were gone." Knuckles said to both Sonic & Amy.

"Do we care it rained?" Amy said to Knuckles. "And, how are the flowers still alive?"

"I'm so confused."

"Insert _Rise of Lyric_ here." said Sonic.

...

 **Take 6**

"Grab-claws connected to the trap-jaw! Trap-jaws connect to the scoop-maw! Scoop-maws connected to the positively-charged resistor-cuffing ion-matrix!"

"Cut!" said the director. "Finally, we got it. Great job, Tails."

"Yes! VICTORY!"

All of a sudden, thunder was heard from outside the studio. Tails ran all over the studio.

"One of these days, I need to get over my Astraphobia."

 **And someday, he will. Thanx for reading. Please Follow, Favorite, & Review. Chapter 17 comes out on Thursday. Peace out!**


	17. Don't Judge Me Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, Phineas & Ferb, Gravity Falls, Disney, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Don't Jugde Me Bloopers**

Sonic runs after Moth Bot, pushing the swat-a-pult.

"That Moth Bot's no match for my swat-a-pult!" said Sonic.

Sonic chases after Moth Bot & swats at it with the swat-a-pult. Sonic trips over a rock & falls.

"I think all the rocks need to be removed from the set." Phineas said offset.

"Agreed."

...

Knuckles runs in front of Moth Bot, holding a giant light-bulb above his head.

"Hey, look at me!" Knuckles said. "I'm having an idea!"

Everyone stops to watch Knuckles after he said that one line.

"I think that's the first time Knuckles had an idea since...ever." Sonic said to Tails.

"Are you sure?" replied Tails. "I thought he had a better idea before this."

"If you're thinking of the 'jackhammer' idea, it doesn't count."

"Really? We're still bringing that up again? I know we're NOT going to hurt Studio A, but Studio B has to hurt us?!"

"You got a point there."

...

 **Take 1**

Sonic & Tails are seen sitting on a bench, both eating a very long submarine sandwich. A Process Server walks up to them, holding an envelope.

"Excuse me, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" The Process Server said to Sonic.

"Ha, guilty as charged!" replied Sonic. "So, what will it be, kid? Autograph? You want your picture taken with me? Maybe a bite of this comically large sandwich, huh?"

Just then, a snowball was thrown at Sonic, then Tails.

"Okay, who's throwing snowballs at us?" said Tails.

No one answered. "Maybe I'll just ignore it for now."

 **Take 2**

"You've been served." The Process Server said. "Dr. Eggman's suing you."

The Process Server hands Sonic the envelope.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a bite of sandwich?" replied Sonic.

The Process Server walks away.

"Most of it's gonna go to waste." Sonic said to Tails.

"Or, we could just put this in the fridge, & eat the rest for lunch."

"Good idea." Sonic gives Tails a Hi-5.

...

Sonic sighs & walks back over to his table, where Knuckles is wearing glasses & going through a briefcase.

"Thanks for making me your lawyer!" Knuckles said to Sonic. "I couldn't be more proud if you'd done it because you actually believed in me instead of because you think this trial's a joke!"

"Well, I'm glad my contempt for the situation worked out for you." replied Sonic.

Knuckles attempts to take a bite out of a sandwich, but all the ingredients fall out before he can actually bite down. Knuckles sticks his hand between the bread in confusion.

"Where did it go?"

Knuckles searches for the ingredients & accidentally slides his arm between the slices of bread, causing him to yell out in shock. Then, Knuckles ran out the court & into a tree.

"And, you picked HIM to be my lawyer?" Sonic said to the director.

"It was a good idea at the time." replied the director.

...

"Harmless?" Sticks said to T.W. Barker. "Eggman's robots destroy mountains! Level cities! Put songs in your head that you can't get out!"

Sticks jumps up on top of the stand & begins to dance & sing. "If frogs had wings & snakes had hair, & automobiles went flying through the air- No more music!"

Knuckles looks over at Sonic, confused. "All Eggman's robots must be destroyed!" Sticks felt lightheaded after that.

"This. Wasn't. In my. Contract." Sticks said before she fainted.

"Tails!" Sonic said. "Check her pulse. If she gets angry/paranoid, get a chill pill for her."

...

"Could you tell us what it is you admire about Sonic the so-called 'Hedgehog'?" T.W. Barker said to Tails.

"So many things!" replied Tails. "He's fast, he's cunning...He can destroy any opponent with a single Spin Dash! He's got a lovely singing voice..."

"My, he sounds like the total package!"

"You bet!"

"If 'total package' means a fast, crafty menace to society bent on the destruction of anyone who disagrees with him!"

"Oh, man..." said Sonic before he fainted. No one even noticed, & kept on filming.

"I never said that!" Tails said to T.W. Barker.

"That's right, I left out 'lovely singing voice'." replied T.W. Barker. Then, Tails noticed Sonic still passed out.

"Um, how long has Sonic been passed out?"

At this point, EVERYONE starts to noticed this. Knuckles checked his pulse.

"We're good." said Knuckles.

"Maybe we should take an early lunch brake before someone else faints." said Tails.

"I agree with that." replied Sticks.

"Finally, we agree on something!"

...

 **At this point, Knuckles is BOTH the lawyer-** "And the witness." said Sonic.

 **Will you ever stop-** "Finishing your sentences? Nope."

 **Fine. Just finish the** **rest.** "We'll be putting an "L" when Knuckles is the lawyer,  & a "W" when Knuckles is the witness."

 **You done?** "Yes. I'll be back in the courtroom."

 **Now you see why** **he's my second favorite character.** "Only because you like Tails more than me!"

 **OUT! Sorry about that. Just keep reading for now. I'll deal with the blue pineapple later.** "Wait, what?!"

...

 **Take 1**

"The defense calls...Knuckles!" said Knuckles as runs up behind the stand & begins to act as both a witness & a lawyer simultaneously.

KnucklesW: "Oh, you're not gonna trap me with your lawyer tricks. I know how this works. I've seen hospital shows on the radio. Where they sometimes have lawyers. Who trap people. Wait, what was the question again?"

"This won't end well." Sonic said to himself.

 **Take 2**

KnucklesL: "So, tell me, Mister... Knuckles, is it?" Knuckles jumps behind the stand & nods. "Is Sonic capable of doing this kind of damage to Dr. Eggman?"

KnucklesW: "Are you kidding? No way!" Sonic looks up, suddenly hopeful that he may have a chance at winning the case. "He's scrawny, weak, & pathetic! I always have to bail him out of jams. He's an embarrassment! What a loser!"

At this point, Sonic begins to grow angry at Knuckles' insults, gritting his teeth. Then, Sonic rips off part of the table. Everyone gasp in shock.

"Sorry!" Sonic said. "I didn't mean to do that!"

 **Take 3**

KnucklesW: "And quite frankly, it sickens me to look at him." Sonic growls softly.

KnucklesL: "So, could sonic hurt Eggman like this?"

KnucklesW: "Well, um..."

KnucklesL: "Answer the question!"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAA!" said Tails offset.

"Really Tails?" said Sonic.

"What? I thought it would be hilarious."

 **Take 4**

KnucklesW: "No! No! Sonic's way too lame to do that kind of damage! There, I said it! I said it!" Knuckles breaks down crying.

"Hey, I'm totally capable of whaling on Egg-" Sonic stops talking, realizing what he's about to say. The jury looks at Sonic inquisitively. "...Eggs Florentine for breakfast! I call 'em 'whaled on eggs'!"

"Burn!" Phineas said offset. Everyone looks at Phineas & Tails.

"What?!" Tails said. "He said it!"

...

"Not so fast!" The jury gasps in surprise as Amy Rose enters the courtroom, wielding her Piko Hammer.

"That's not a gavel! This is a gavel!" Amy said as she pounds the floor with her hammer, shaking the whole courtroom & knocking Judge Bot over. T.W. Barker falls to the floor, & Dr. Eggman turns his head to look downwards at Barker.

"Hey, look at Egghead!" Sonic said. "He can move his head just fine!"

"What?" Eggman said. "I- I mean- Yow!" Eggman falls out of his wheelchair & onto the floor, sobbing.

"Save it, Eggman!" Dr. Eggman growls, gets up on his feet, & removes his neck brace.

"Fine! You leave me no choice! Not that I wasn't going to do this anyway."

Eggman presses a button on his wrist controller, & nothing happened. "I think it's broken."

...

Tails attempts to hit a Moto Bug with a chair, but it didn't break upon impact, leaving Tails holding a the whole chair.

"Really?" Tails said. "This isn't the prop chair! Who replaced it?!" Everyone looks at Studio A.

"I think it was Ferb this time." Phineas said.

...

Amy destroys a Bee Bot with her hammer as Sonic stomps on a Crab Bot. "I leave town for a week to attend a beekeeping seminar, & look what happens."

"Oh, come on!" Sonic said to Amy. "Nothing bad happened!"

"You might be right on that."

"Except for one thing."

"Really? What?" Sonic kissed Amy leaving Amy in a love trance...again.

"Sonic!" Yelled the director. "You can kiss Amy on your own time! We have one more scene to go!"

"Okay, fine!"

...

Eggman fires several lasers at Sonic from his Eggmobile, which Sonic dodges.

"I'll give you something to sue me about!" said Sonic.

Eggman fires more lasers at Sonic, who rolls into a ball & misses the Eggmobile entirely, & hits a tree, then a boulder.

"I'm okay!" Sonic said. "I think I'm okay." Sonic faints again. Amy rushes to Sonic to check his pulse.

"Okay," Amy said. "We're good."

...

 **30 minutes later...**

Sonic wakes up in his trailer after realizing what has happened. Sonic looks over to his left & sees Amy & Tails in his trailer with him.

"Okay," Sonic said. "What happened?"

"You fainted again." said Tails.

"You hit a tree, & a boulder." said Amy.

"That explains this headache." Sonic said.

...

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sonic looked through the window. "It's Dipper & Mabel again."

Tails went ahead & hid from the Mystery Twins. Amy went outside to talk to the twins. After a minute, Amy came back into Sonic's trailer.

"Okay, Tails." Amy said. "They're gone." Tails came out behind the bean-bag with his arm cannon at the ready.

"They won't hurt me anymore?" replied Tails.

"Yes. On one condition. And Sonic, no I don't mean 'direction', okay?"

Sonic nodded. "So, what do they want?"

"The same thing Studio A's doing. Watch us film an episode. I've said episodes 19, 20, 23, & 26."

"But Phineas, Ferb, & their friends are coming here for episode 20."

"Oh. That might be a problem."

...

"I hope we can handle 7 kids here." Sonic said to Amy & Tails. "We can only handle 3."

"Which 3?" said Tails.

"You, Sticks, & Amy."

"Wait, what?" said Amy.

"Yes." replied Tails as he shows Amy the Sonic Wikia. "I'm 8, Sticks is 11, & you're 12."

"What about Sonic & Knuckles?"

"I'm 15 & Knuckles is 16." said Sonic. "I already know he's the oldest, & dumbest of the group."

"Anyways, I heard that the 1st episode will be out sometime this week." said Tails. "Maybe the 5 of us should go to Sonic's apartment to watch it."

"Yeah." said Amy. "Maybe we should."

"Okay, then." said Sonic. "Let's just go home then."

 **And that's Chapter 17 finished. Chapter 18's coming out this Sunday. Thanx for reading. Pls Follow, Review, & Favorite this. Also, in the future, I'll be writing a "Gravity Falls Bloopers" FanFic which will come out sometime next month. See ya on Sunday. Peace out!**


	18. Dr Eggman's Tomato Sauce Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Dr. Eggman's Tomato Sauce Bloopers**

 **SCENE: TAILS' WORKSHOP**

"It's like he _loovves_ it!" Knuckles said to Tails. "Do you _loovve_ your plane, Tails? Do you _loovve iitt_?"

"I do." replied Tails.

"Oh. That took the wind out of my sails."

"I now pronounce you man & plane!" said Sonic.

"Really, Sonic?" both Amy & Sticks said at the same time. "Okay, seriously?"

...

 **SCENE: TOWN SQUARE**

"Well, looks like I finally found Sonic the Hedgehog's weakness!" Eggman said to the whole village. "He's _scared_ of tomato sauce!"

The whole village laughs at Sonic.

"No, Sonic's scared of Water!" said Amy.

"Which is why we're taking you to a public swimming pool after filming." said Tails.

"Kay Kay!" Sonic said to Tails. "I agree to that."

...

 **SCENE: TAILS' WORKSHOP**

"What about _Brain-itis_?" Knuckles asked Tails. "Did you check for _that_?"

"For the last time Knuckles, there's no such thing as Brain-itis." replied Tails.

"THEN, HOW DO YOU 'SPLAIN?!"

"Explain watt?" said Amy.

"I guess nothing." said Sticks.

"Oh." Sonic said. " I thought he was gonna explain how the USA will use flutes to stop ISIS on Mars."

Everyone stared at Sonic. "What? You think Sticks is the crazy one around here?!"

...

 **SCENE: MEH BURGER**

"They all laughed when I said our appliances would turn against us." Sticks said. "But, who laughing now?"

"You?" asked Sonic.

"Why would I be laughing?" replied Sticks. "This is no laughing matter. "You've got a 6th sense of humor!"

"Okay. Maybe Tails. He's laughing right now."

Tails is nowhere to be seen. Sonic got a text message from Tails & read it aloud. "I'm hiding in a spot where Sticks will _NEVER_ find me. If Sticks _DOES_ find me, I'll snap her boomerang in half! "

"He might be hiding in his trailer." said Amy. Everyone stared at her. "What? It's just a guess!"

...

 **SCENE: TOWN SQUARE**

"NO!" said Tails. "It can't be!"

While Tails looked at his plane, Sticks scared him from behind. Tails was so scared, he cowered. 30 seconds later, he got back up. Tails snatched Sticks' boomerang, & immediately snapped it in 2. Everyone was in shock.

"It's a good thing we have a spare boomerang." said the director. "I think we'll put them in the Therapy Box."

"We'll there goes my swimming lesson." said Sonic.

...

 **SCENE: EGGMAN'S LAIR**

Sonic & Knuckles dodge most of the robot cans from Scrapheap Bot. Knuckles grabs one of the robot cans, & starts to drink the tomato sauce. Sticks starts to notice this.

"Could you please not do that?" Sticks says to Knuckles.

"You should try it." replied Knuckles. "Their grown spices really makes a difference."

"I rather not."

...

"Knuckles!" Sticks said. "Give me a boost!"

Knuckles lifts up Sticks, & launches her at Scrapheap Bot. Sticks misses Scrapheap Bot completely, & lands on the other side of said robot.

"You missed!" Sticks said to Knuckles.

"Well, sorry!" replied Knuckles. "My aim was off a bit!"

...

Team Sonic manages to take down Eggman's Scrapheap Bot & the robot cans.

"You may have won this round, but no matter." Eggman said while in the Eggmobile. "I've got a warehouse full of THOUSANDS MORE OF THESE EVIL ROBOTIC CANS OF SAUCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic walks over to the camera pointing at Eggman. "It's not recording." said Sonic. "Who used it last?"

Sticks tries to sneak off, but she was caught by Tails. Tails gets Sonic's attention.

"I really thought that camera would turn evil." said Sticks.

...

 **LOCATION: PUBLIC SWIMMING POOL**

Amy & Knuckles are teaching Sonic how to swim. Tails & Sticks couldn't come because they're in the Therapy Box back at the Studio.

Sonic went into the water, & immediately started to go under. Amy managed to save Sonic from drowning.

"This is gonna be a long day." Sonic said to himself.

...

 **LOCATION: STUDIO C (SONIC BOOM)**

After an hour of swimming, Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles went to check on Tails & Sticks. They were nowhere to be seen. Sonic got another text message from Tails, & read it aloud again.

"I'm with Sticks at your apartment. We got out of the Therapy Box 30 minutes ago. We promised ourselves to not fight/bicker anymore, & she stopped calling me by 'Miles' & went back to calling me 'Tails'. Anyways, we're waiting for you guys so we can all watch Sonic Boom episode 1 on Cartoon Network. One last thing: My parents are going on vocation to Barcelona for 10 weeks, & they're looking for someone to watch me. They will be paying you $20 an hour."

"Maybe we should get to your apartment, Sonic." Amy said to Sonic.

"Yeah." replied Sonic. "We should."

...

 **LOCATION: SONIC'S APARTMENT (LOCATED 2 BLOCKS AWAY FROM STUDIO C)**

Team Sonic sat down on Sonic's couch in front of Sonic's TV to watch the first episode.

"I can't wait to see the whole episode." said Sonic.

"I heard they're also airing the 2nd episode." said Tails.

"I hope my singing's good." said Amy.

"I hope I didn't get too paranoid." said Sticks.

"I hope I wasn't that dumb." said Knuckles.

Finally, the episode started. 1st: no one liked Amy's singing. 2nd: Sticks wasn't THAT paranoid. And 3rd: Team Sonic all had fun watching both episodes.

...

After it was over, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks left Sonic's Apartment leaving Sonic & Tails.

Sonic will be watching Tails for the next 10 weeks while his parents will be on vocation in Barcelona. For the remaining time before bedtime, Sonic & Tails both played Sonic Colors (2010), & Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed (2012).

 **And Chapter 18 completed. Finally, after 13 chapters, Sticks won't call Tails by 'Miles' anymore! Let's hope it stays there. Chapter 19 will be out on Thursday. Peace! I'm out!**


	19. Sole Power Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Sole Power Bloopers**

 **SCENE: CANYON**

The Tailsmobile starts to hover a few inches off the ground. Sonic's amazed by this.

"Huh. Let me try." Sonic said. "Give me a chocolate shake!"

Instead of a chocolate, or a vanilla shake, Sonic was given a strawberry shake. Sonic looks at Tails in confusion.

"I think that's Amy's shake." said Tails.

...

"Wait a minute!" said Tails as he got out of the Tailsmobile. "I bet because you're faster than the speed of sound, you don't hear it."

"Do you have to move your arms like that when you talk?" said Sonic.

"Can we PLEASE not talk about THAT during filming?"

"Okay, fine! Sheesh!"

...

 **SCENE: TAILS' WORKSHOP**

"Sonic," Tails says to Sonic. "I'm gonna run a few tests to figure out what's wrong with you."

Tails hit Sonic's knee, but it doesn't flex.

 **4 minutes later...**

Tails is checking Sonic's heartbeat when Sonic kicks Tails in the stomach.

"OUCH!" Tails said. "Why'd you kick me?!"

"Seriously?" Sonic said. "You don't remember the knee reflex thing?"

Suddenly, Tails ran towards the nearest trash can & threw up. Everyone turned away.

"What was that?" asked Sonic.

"My breakfast." replied Tails. "Can we please take 5? I'm hungry already."

...

 **SCENE: SONIC'S SHACK**

"Huh." Sonic said. "I guess we have something in common."

"You eat popcorn when you're depressed too?" said Eggman.

"Uh, nooooooooooooooo. That's not even close. When I'm depressed, it's usually after something from Amy."

"I'm not even going to ask." said the director.

...

"Yes!" Sonic said. "Sonic's back, baby!"

"Don't refer to yourself in the 2nd person." Amy said to Sonic. "It's creepy."

"Yeah!" Knuckles said. "Knuckles hates that."

"Wait a minute, Amy." Sonic said. "2nd person? Don't you mean 3rd person?"

Amy facepalms at this. "Oh, dang it!"

...

"If only you can see yourself right now!" Eggman said to Sonic. "I've taken your greatest strength & TURNED IT INTO A WEAKNESS!"

The Mega dodges Sonic's Spin Dash yet again. Sonic's now in vain (that means he's depressed to the hip people). He quickly gets an idea & starts to run around the Mega. This keeps going till he trips on a pebble.

"I'm slightly okay!" yelled Sonic.

...

"Now that we're done with all of that warming up, Sonic going for a run!" Sonic says as he starts to run away from the battle. Sonic ends up hitting a tree.

"I'm starting to hate acting right now."

"Really?" said Tails.

"Maybe. I WILL continue acting till this season's over. I wonder how many episodes we have left."

"33." said the director.

"Oh, brother." said Sonic.

 **Chapter 19 finished. This chapter's now the shortest chapter with 529 words. For Chapter 20, I have to add 2 characters from Gravity Falls, & 7 from Phineas & Ferb. That will take a while. Chapter 20 will come out this Sunday. Peace, I'm out!**


	20. Hedgehog Day Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, Phineas & Ferb, Gravity Falls, Disney, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: Also, I was supposed to add Dipper & Mabel from Gravity Falls in the last episode, but I forgot. Maybe, they forgot too. Oh well. Enjoy.**

 **Hedgehog Day Bloopers**

 **LOCATION: STUDIO C BREAK ROOM**

Team Sonic, & the kids from Studio A (YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO THEY ARE! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!) are in the break room. (Actually, it's just Amy, Sticks, Knuckles, Phineas, Ferb, & Isabella as usual.)

Tails came into the break room, with Sonic not far behind. Sonic takes out a scroll that was used in the ancient times.

"Here ye, here ye!" Sonic said. "Tails wanted me to inform you people (& animals) that Dipper & Mabel of the Pinetrees have entered...the studio!"

"Is that really necessary?" said Amy.

"Tails said it would be appropriate."

"Actually, I said it would be funny AND appropriate." said Tails.

Sonic whacked Tails behind his head. Tails started to get a bit angry again, but was able to calm himself down.

...

 **SCENE: EGGMAN'S BEDROOM**

"No fresh orange juice?" Eggman said to Orbot.

Orbot squeezed the juice out of the orange & put it into the glass, but he ended up short-circiting.

"I'll get the charger." Sonic said offset as he raced to get the charger.

...

 **SCENE: TOWN SQUARE**

Sonic & Tails are seen with Sonic holding a Comedy Chimp movie, & Tails with some candy (because he's a kid!). Tails starts to choke on a piece of candy. Sonic manages to help Tails choking on the piece of candy. Tails fall to the ground still conscious.

"I'm starting to hate this already!" said Tails.

"You're gonna hate this episode more soon." said Sonic.

"Why?"

"According to the script, you choke on candy 2 more times."

Tails closed his eyes. "I'm not getting angry. I'm not getting angry!"

...

 **SCENE: SONIC'S SHACK**

"Nice work on the projector." Sonic said to Tails.

"Thanx." replied Tails. "I had to reortinate the-"

"SHH! No talking!" said Amy.

Knuckles slurps his drink. "SHH! No slurping!

Eggman & his Robo-Crabs appear. "SHH! No attacking!"

All of a sudden, a sandbag falls onto Amy. "Okay!" the director said. "Who did that?"

Everyone looked over at the 5 kids offset that are witnessing this. "IT WAS DIPPER!" yelled Mabel.

"Really, Mabel?" said Dipper. "It was OBVIOUSLY you!"

"Really? You WEREN'T even in your seat when IT happened!"

"Okay, it was me. Amy's kinda annoying..."

"Really?!" said Amy.

"...& cute."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

...

"Activate Super DUPER Weapon!" said Eggman as he fired another laser at his Super Weapon laser.

Just then, a lightning bolt appeared. There was a scream onset. Tails was now behind Sonic holding on to him.

"Seriously?" Dipper said to Phineas. "Tails is STILL afraid of lightning?"

"I'm surprised as well." replied Phineas.

...

 **SCENE: EGGMAN'S LAIR**

Eggman starts to take calculations on his Egg Tank. At the same time, multiple calculations start to fly across the camera.

"Cubot," Eggman said. "Stop playing with my hologram thing."

Cubot presses a button & shuts off the device. However, it explodes seconds after being turned off. Team Sonic (except for Sonic, because he's always watching this scene), & the 5 kids from both Studio's A & B run toward the explosion.

"What happened?" Both Dipper & Sticks said at the same time. "Seriously?"

"Eggman's hologram device exploded on set." Sonic said. "The funny part about this: The crew didn't designed that. I think they asked 1 of us to design something."

"Which brings me to this question." the director said. "Who designed that?"

The whole crew pointed to Tails. Tails felt so ashamed from this, he walked away from the group, then flew to his trailer. Sonic felt sorry for Tails. Everyone else turned their attention to the director.

"He just wanted to help." The director paused for a bit. "Okay. We'll film all the scenes Eggman has, while Sonic cheers Tails up."

"Sounds fair to me." said Sonic.

...

And now, a Sonic/Tails brother moment.

 **LOCATION: STUDIO C (TAILS' TRAILER)**

A knocking was heard from outside Tails' trailer. "Tails?" Sonic said as he knocked on Tails' trailer door. "Little bro?" still no answer.

Sonic looked into the window. Tails was on the couch facing the opposite direction of the door with his headphones on. Sonic took his iPhone 5C out. "Open the door. It's Sonic." Sonic sent the text message to Tails. Tails replied back. "It's unlocked."

Sonic opened the door & sat in a beanbag chair adjacent to the couch Tails was on. There was 2 minutes of silence between the two brothers. Then, Sonic broke the silence.

"Tails." Sonic said to Tails. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you built that hologram thingy. I hope you'll forgive me."

Tails faced Sonic, & took out his headphones. At this point, his headphones were playing "Live & Learn" by Crush 40.

"Wait, what did you say?" said Tails.

"Seriously?"

"I'm kidding."

"You know, I would whack you again behind your head right now, but I really don't want to make you mad again."

"PLEASE DON'T!" Tails is now sitting upright on the couch. "The last thing I need now is hurting my best friend."

Sonic got scared for a little bit. "So," he said. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool..." Tails paused for a bit. "Big bro."

Sonic was surprised to hear Tails say that. He ended up hugging Tails for that.

* * *

4 minutes later, they break the hug, & left the trailer. Who would've known that as soon as Tails' Trailer door opened, Amy, Stick, Dipper, & Mabel are RIGHT THERE waiting for them.

"Um..." Tails said. "Why are you guys here?"

"We're just waiting for you guys." said Amy.

"And at the same time, trying to ignore what Sticks & Mabel are talking about." Dipper added. "But they ended up coming with us anyway!"

"Okay." Both Sonic & Tails said at the same time. "I'm not even gonna ask." said Tails.

...

Now back to your regularly schedule FanFic.

 **SCENE: RENTAL STORE**

"There's no such thing as a time-"

"Last night, you were being chased by a giant sock puppet." Eggman said to Tails.

Tails frozed in place. He also dropped his candy in the process.

"I got this!" Sonic said as he had a plan.

He ends up slapping Tails across his face. Tails has now come to, & then slaps Sonic across his face.

"What the heck, bro?! I was getting you unfrozen!"

...

 **SCENE: EGGMAN'S LAIR**

Knuckles starts to lift up the super-dense container when his wrist communicator starts to beep.

"I better take this." Knuckles says as he lets go of the super-dense container leaving a big hole in Eggman's floor.

"Hello?" said Knuckles.

"Congratulations! You've won 1 million dollars!" said Dipper in a game-show voice. "You just have to answer...1 question!"

"Sweet! What's the question?"

"And now the weather report." said Phineas. "Tropical Storm Donna has been spotted off the coast of Hollywood, & is heading toward the coast as we speak."

"Wait, what happened to the question?"

"Here's your question." said Dipper. "Who's smarter? Eggman, or Tails?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"You got 10 seconds to answer."

"Tails. No Eggman. No Tails. Eggman. Tails. Eggman. Tails. Eggman."

"Time's up!"

"34! I mean Tails!"

"Congratulations, Knuckles!" Phineas said. "You've been pranked by Phineas Flynn & Dipper Pines from Disney Channel!"

"Oh, come on! No fair!"

...

 **SCENE: SONIC'S SHACK**

"Knuckles," said Amy. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No." said Knuckles.

"Knuckles?"

"Okay, okay! I have a dentist appointment tomorrow. They're gonna pull my tooth!"

"Let me try reasoning with him. Knuckles, the dentist wants to help you. Good oral hygeine requires..."

Sticks barges in to fix the situation. She pins down Knuckles & instead of pulling out 1 tooth, ahe ends up pulling out 5 teeth.

"Seriously, Sticks?" said Sonic.

"What?" asked Sticks.

"You were supposed to pull out 1!" yelled Tails.

"Now, I HAVE to go to the dentist after this!" said Knuckles in pain.

"Whoops!" said Sticks. "Sorry."

...

 **LOCATION: STUDIO C BREAK ROOM**

Filming was over for the day, so everyone (Team Sonic, & the 5 kids from Studio's A & B) was in the Break Room resting.

"So, was there reason why you twins weren't here for the last episode filming?" Sonic said to the Mystery Twins.

"We forgot." said Mabel.

"Well, for once, so did we. Tails was supposed to remember."

Tails pauses his game. "It's not my fault for me to remember that!"

"We'll talk about that later. Let's just get to the pool."

"Pool?" said Dipper.

"Yes, pool." Tails said. "Sonic can't swim, so he wants to."

"And, why?" said Mabel.

"Because real Hedgehogs CAN swim." Amy said. "As of now, the only way for Sonic to swim is with a life jacket."

"I gotta see this." said Phineas.

"Me too." said Isabella.

...

 **Location: Studio C (Tails' Trailer)**

 **1 hour later...**

"Another day, another episode filmed." Tails said to Sonic.

"You said it, little bro." replied Sonic.

"Let's hope the next good."

"I think not."

"Why?"

"The next episode has Sticks singing...very bad."

"That...can't be good."

"We'll, lets hope for the best. Let's get home. It's already 6:50pm."

And the 2 bros left the studio once again until the next episode's ready to be filmed.

 **Thanx for reading. Now, the real question: Why haven't I updated in a while? I've been busy with my YouTube Channels, Minecraft, & FaceBook. It's the 1st day of Summer, so I'll post every other week. When school starts again, I'll go back to the regular schedule for this: Sundays & Thursdays. Don't forget to leave a Review, Favorite this, & Follow me on to be updated with new chapters/new stories. Chapter 21 will come out sometime at the end of the month. Peace out!**


	21. Sleeping Giant Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: Even though this chapter was posted on a Thursday, it's also the 25th Anniversary of Sonic The Hedgehog.**

 **Sleeping Giant Bloopers**

 **SCENE: CANYON**

Knuckles is shown parasailing while being towed by Sonic.

"Use your head on this one!" Sonic says to Knuckles as he runs towards a rock formation. Knuckles ends up flying into headfirst into the rock formation, stopping both him & Sonic.

"In retrospect, I can't believe the script says to "literally" use you head on this." said Sonic.

"I forgot what "retrospect" is, since I hit my head on that rock." said Knuckles.

Tails pulls out a dictionary. "Retrospect: a survey or review of a past course of events or period of time." said Tails.

"I'm so confused."

...

"Maybe it's a friendly rock monster." said Sonic.

"Nope!" said Tails off set. Just then, the rock monster (which is a giant robot for the episode) roared at Sonic & Knuckles.

"You couldn't wait till _AFTER_ it roared?"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

...

 **SCENE: TOWN SQUARE**

"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." said Sonic.

"But, I already had the lemons." said Fastidious Beaver.

"Dumbest. Line. Ever." said Knuckles.

...

 **SCENE: CANYON**

"Nothing brings on sleep like adolescent melodies sung by a...sweet songbird." said Amy happily.

Then, an actual songbird comes on-screen & starts to chirp. Amy, on the other hand, starts to get a bit angry at this.

"NOT YOU! ME!" Amy scares the songbird off-screen.

 **10 seconds of bad singing later...**

Rocky covers his ears as he runs away from Amy.

"He's made out of rock." said a jealous Amy. "What does he know?"

"He knows that you're a terrible singer?" said Tails.

"Shut up."

...

"You know what?" said Sonic. "Giant rock monsters are a pain in the butt. Sticks, Keep singing, or whatever it is that you're doing."

Sticks gets on Sonic's back & starts to sing again, while Sonic runs. Both of them managed to lure Rocky away from blocking the village's deli product delivery route, with Amy, Tails, & Knuckles not far behind.

"Worst. Parade. Ever." said Amy.

"Worst. Marathon. Ever." said Knuckles.

"Worst. Singing that almost sounds like Amy. Ever." said Tails.

"One more insult, & I'll hurt you with a frying pan!" Amy said to Tails.

"Fine, I wont!"

 **We all know that's not true!**

...

Rocky manages to relax in a different area of the canyon.

 **Take 1**

"It's working!" Sonic said. "Sleep, my large rocky friend, & dream of...wait, what's he supposed to dream of?"

"Didn't you read your script?" asked Tails.

"I skimmed a bit."

 **Take 2**

"...& dream of large gravel...DANG IT!

 **Take 5**

"...& dream of large gravel-ly women...ARGH!

 **Take 8**

"...& dream of large gravel-ly girl monsters."

"Seriously?" said Amy. "8 takes?"

"It was hard not to laugh."

...

"Wow" Sticks said to Rocky. "That was good camouflage. You gotta teach me how to do that."

Rocky starts to climb up one of the canyon's peaks.

"Not gonna teach me, huh? FINE! Then I'm NOT gonna teach you how to use gelatin to keep monkeys that are swarming into your fireplace! Who wrote that?! I'm getting lightheaded from saying that!"

...

 **SCENE: TAILS' WORKSHOP**

An alarm goes off on Tails' Disasterometer.

"That's my Disasterometer." said Tails.

"Disasterometer?" said Knuckles. "What does it do?"

"What do you think something called a Disasterometer does?"

"Detects, & stores the sound signatures of typhoons, earthquakes & other disasters? Either that, or it makes snow cones."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Sonic, Amy, Tails, & Sticks (who was watching the scene offset were surprised on what Knuckles just said.

"Knuckles, did you just say something smart?" asked Sonic.

"I think so." said Knuckles. "Do I still get a snow cone?"

"And he's back." said Tails.

...

"We got to find another way!" said Amy.

Cut in the Canyon where Sonic has Amy, Tails, & Knuckles parasailing as he tows them along.

"I had to open my yap."

"Okay, that's a bit hilarious." said Tails.

"That's it! Does anyone have a frying pan?!"

...

 **SCENE: EGGMAN'S LAIR**

"Hey boss, who's your leafy lady friend?" asked Cubot.

"Stop blabbing your hinges!" Eggman said to Orbot & Cubot. "Since you 2 bots couldn't capture the rock monster, I need the peace & quiet of my meditation garden to calm my nerves."

"May I say sir, it's working like a charm." said Orbot. Then he turned to Cubot. "Seriously? Leafy lady friend?"

"It's funny!"

"I AGREE TOO!" yelled Tails offset.

...

 **LOCATION: SONIC'S APARTMENT**

Tails wakes up to notice he has a big bump on his forehead, & somehow has his arm cannon. Getting up from his bed, he walks to the living room, & see Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks on the couch watching TV.

"Uh, guys?"

"Tails!" said Sonic. "You're up! What do you want?"

"I was wondering why I have a large bump on my forehead, & why I have my arm cannon on."

"We'll be happy to show you." said Sticks.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "We got it on video. I was recording the whole thin."

"Thing."

"I meant to say that. I've been watching I Love Lucy too much this week! I'll just hit play."

 **2 hours ago...**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, & Sticks were in the break room already to go home. Tails as always, saved his game on Sonic Generations. As soon as Tails opened the door, Amy was on the other side with a frying pan, & instantly, hit Tails with the frying pan. Tails was knocked out in only 2 seconds.

"What the heck, Amy?!" Sonic said to Amy.

"That was for Tails saying those bad stuff bout me during filming!" said Amy.

"He just didn't like your singing. Remember the 1st episode?" Sonic went ahead & played that 1 scene of Amy singing on the TV. "Just to be clear, NO ONE, & I mean NO ONE liked your singing! And, you have to apologize to Tails when he wakes up!"

"Oh, okay. I will."

 **Back to the Present...**

Sonic stops the video. "The rest of the video was Knuckles carrying you here. I didn't think you wanted to see that, so I paused it here."

"So that 'splains the bump on my forehead." Tails said. "But what about the arm cannon?"

"Sonic likes to do that every time you're knocked out." said Sticks.

"He didn't need to know that!" Sonic said to Sticks. "He could've guessed whodunit."

"Alright."

"Now, Amy." Sonic said. "Is there something you like to say to Tails?"

Amy looked over at Tails. "I'm sorry for hitting you with a frying pan."

"Aannd?" said Tails.

"And I promised to never do it again."

"Aaannnd?"

And, to make it up to you, I could help you make arm cannons for the rest of us?"

"Okay. I forgive you."

Just then, the clock said 7:28 p.m. Sonic quickly changed the channel from Boomerang to Cartoon Network, & Team Sonic watched Sonic Boom episodes 3-4.

 **This chapter is for the 25th Anniversary of Sonic The Hedgehog. The 1st game came out on June 23, 1991. Today is June, 23, 2016. Sonic Team's planning on a game for the 25th year, as well as an upcoming movie set to hit theaters in 2018.**

 **Also, in the later future, Mario & Sonic at the Olympics 2016 will be coming out on the Wii U tomorrow (June 24, 2016), Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice will be coming out on the Nintendo 3DS in the fall (September 27, 2016), & Sonic Boom Season 2 will air on Cartoon Network in the fall of 2016.**

 **I hope for this to get a lot of views (yes, even sites like can get views) because it's Sonic's birthday. If you like this, please share this with other people that likes Sonic Boom because I want this to be popular.**

 **Chapter 22 (Secret of the Buddy-Buddy Temple) will be out around the beginning of July. Until then, please Follow, Favorite, don't forget to leave a Review on this, & wish Sonic a happy birthday. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Also, be sure to check out my YouTube channel: TailsPrower4000. I do other stuff there, so if you like that, please subscribe. I'm out! Peace!**


	22. TCOTB-BT Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple Bloopers**

 **Scene: Jungle**

Deep in the jungle, Team Sonic and Dr. Eggman are engaged in battle; Sonic is going head-to-head with Eggman in his Eggmobile while Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks deal with Eggman's robots.

While shooting Sonic with lasers, Eggman starts to sing. "Jungle laser, jungle laser, fry you with my laser!"

"3rd. worst singing. ever!" said Tails. Suddenly, a laser hit Tails from the front. "I hate my life!"

...

 **Scene: The Buddy-Buddy Temple**

Sonic and Eggman continue battling through the ruin, all while doors continuously shut behind them. Instead of running left, Sonic ran right. LITERALLY, right into the studio wall. Sonic was knocked out.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

Sonic wakes up in his trailer after realizing what has happened. Sonic looks over to his left & sees Amy & Tails (again) in his trailer with him.

"Okay," Sonic said. "What happened this time?"

"You got knocked out." said Tails.

"You hit the studio wall head-on." said Amy.

"There's now a basketball sized dent in the wall."

"That explains this headache, again." Sonic said. Then, he turned to Amy. "Amy, can you step outside..."

Amy was already outside the trailer before Sonic could finish his sentence.

...

And now, a Sonic/Tails brother moment.

 **Location: Studio C (Sonic's Trailer)**

"Really, little bro?" Sonic said to Tails. "Is my head really the same size of a basketball?"

"Well," Tails started. "I wanted to say 'bowling ball', but that would've been too heavy, & I would've said 'wrecking ball', but too...Miley...Cy...rus."

"Keep going."

"That's it."

"Okay, I'll let you off with a warning." Sonic then kneels down to Tails' height. "But, if you ever compare my head to anything spherical, I might tickle you to the point where you faint..."

Tails immediately got scared by Sonic.

"...or until you can't take it anymore."

Tails somehow agrees with that. "Okay, big bro. I won't."

Just then, Sonic's iPhone 5c starts ringing. Amy was texting for him & Tails to get back on set. Sonic answered it, & he & Tails (who was riding on Sonic's back) headed back to the studio for the next scene.

Now, back to your regularly scheduled FanFic.

...

 **Scene: The Buddy-Buddy Temple**

Sonic runs left while Eggman stops in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Eggman said to Sonic. "We should fight this way."

Through his perspective, it's left, but the show thinks they need to go right.

"No, this way." said Sonic. "The natural direction of the fight's taking us left."

"Yes, we should go left. MY left!"

"No, my left!"

"MY left! You're right!"

"I know I'm right! We should go left! That's the left-right!"

"Hey, Sonic!" said Tails offset. "You said the line wrong!"

"Dang iiiiiiiitttt! What's the line?"

"The line is 'That's the right-left!' You said 'left-right'."

Sonic facepalmed himself. "Give me a minute." Sonic runs out of the studio for a few seconds. Just then, a loud scream shook the whole studio lot.

* * *

 **10 seconds later...**

Sonic came back in the studio pretending nothing had happened.

"Okay, let's get this next scene started." said Sonic.

"What happened, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Don't asked."

"Are you sure? Cause that was you screaming."

Sonic in annoyance gave Tails an annoying noogie for 10...whole...seconds.

"I said DON'T ASK!"

...

 **Scene: Jungle**

"I've been told that I'm a natural rich-con-tur." Orbot said to Team Sonic.

"And I've been told that I'm a natural raccoon!" said Cubot.

"WOW, how dumb can you be?" Both Tails & Sticks said at the same time. After that, Sticks walked up to Tails, & slapped him. Tails then slapped Sticks back.

Don't ask where that reference is from. You know where it's from.

...

 **Scene: The Buddy-Buddy Temple**

"I can pull your dumb Eggmobile across the room, if that's our only option." Sonic said to Eggman.

Eggman instantly pulls out a harness. "Get in the Hedgehog Harness."

"What?! No way!" Then, Sonic has no choice. "If you tell anyone about this..."

Cut to the next scene where Sonic's now in the Hedgehog Harness. All of a sudden, Sonic saw a white blinding light.

"AHH! Who did that?!"

Sonic looked ahead & saw that Tails took his iPhone 5C out & took a picture of Sonic in the harness. Then he looks at Sonic.

"SEND!" yelled Tails before he took off running.

"I HATE YOU, TAILS!"

...

 **Scene: Jungle**

Meanwhile, outside the Temple, Amy & Knuckles continue to bicker over leadership.

"Fine!" Amy started. "If we can't decide who's in charge, we'll split up. Who wants to be on Team Amy?"

Tails raises his hand.

"Great." Knuckles said. "And who wants Knuckles to lead Team Amy?"

"Amy leads Team Amy. Knuckles leads Team Knuckles."

"Wait. There's a Team Knuckles now?"

"Wow." Tails said. "How dumb can you be? What's 17 x 1,000?"

"Wait, don't tell me. Is it 34-teen?"

Amy, Tails, & Sticks all facepalmed at Knuckles answer. Then, Tails pulls out a calculator.

"17,000." Tails said to Knuckles. "See?"

Knuckles looks at the calculator. Then he puts in 5,318,008.

"Okay!" Amy said to Knuckles. "Give that back to Tails. DON'T YOU DARE TURN THAT UPSIDE DOWN!"

...

 **Scene: The Buddy-Buddy Temple**

In the ruins, Sonic inspects the room he and Eggman are in, and notices some ancient writing.

"This looks like a message written in the temple's lost language." said Sonic.

Eggman goes ahead & scans the message from his translator device.

"Congratulations." said Eggman while reading from his translator device. "You are the 1,000th visitor!"

"OKAY!" yelled the director. "Who changed the lost language into this?!"

"I have no clue..." said Sonic. Then, he notice someone walking behind the set. "...or maybe I do.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BEHIND THE SET...**

Tails was walking towards the lunch room when he heard a pebble being thrown behind him. Tails got nervous that he got caught for that prank just mere seconds ago. Tails slowly looked behind him, while at the same time, he took out his monkey wrench, ready for self-defense. As soon as Tails turned all the way around, there was no one there.

Just then, a deep, scary voice came from behind Tails. "Hello, Miles 'Tails' Prower."

Tails nearly frozed in place. Without turning around, Tails threw his monkey wrench backwards like a boomerang, towards the scary man. The scary man caught the monkey wrench, & threw it aside. Tails saw the monkey wrench slid to a stop.

"Just turn around, Miles." said the scary voice. "I won't hurt you."

* * *

 **AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE! WILL TAILS KNOW WHO THE SCARY VOICE IS? OR NOT? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK...**

 **JUST KIDDING! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD STOP RIGHT THERE? NOOO! ON WITH THE STORY!**

...

Tails slowly turned around, while at the same time, he readyed his fists, & lowered his goggles. As soon as Tails turned all the way around (again), Sonic was there. Tails was so scared, he fell backwards.

"Whoa!" Sonic said while helping Tails back onto his feet. "Sorry for scaring you there. Haven't had anything to drink for a while."

Tails moved his goggles out of the way. "It's okay. Why are you behind the set?"

"Same reason on why you're behind the set."

"I was about to get lunch."

"Were you now?"

Tails started to get a bit impatient now. "Yes. I kinda noticed something funny happened on set."

Sonic started to get a bit angry now. "Yeah. Someone changed the 'lost language' on set."

"Did you find out on whodunit?"

"Actually, I did. I think it was you."

Tails started to get a bit nervous at this point. His only instinct was to lie to his brother. "What? Why would you think it was me? It could've been Sticks, or Amy. Knuckles is too dumb to even come up with a prank."

"Seriously, Tails? It's obviously you. There's paint all over your gloves & arms. Plus, you're wearing your non-working attire: the blue gloves & shoes!"

"Um...uh... well, you see..." Tails immediately darted for the studio cafe.

Sonic rolled his eyes at Tails. "He's gotta confess sometime today. Maybe later..."

...

 **Scene: Jungle**

Meanwhile, everyone outside the temple still cannot agree on who should lead.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." said Tails. "Maybe I should be in charge."

Amy, Sticks, Knuckles, Orbot, & Cubot all look at Tails angrily. "NO!" they all said.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Take 15!"

* * *

Tails got a bit annoyed after filming that one scene. "I'm starting to hate all this yelling for this one episode."

"Sorry, Tails." Amy said to Tails. "If it's in the script, we have to do what it says."

...

 **Scene: The Buddy-Buddy Temple**

The ongoing argument outside the temple doors eventually ends when everyone falls through a crack caused by the room below falling apart, which reunites the group with Sonic & Eggman.

"Sonic!" asked Amy. "Are you...helping Eggman?"

"What?!" Sonic said as he pushed Eggman through one of the holes in the wall. Than, he acts casual to Amy. "No!"

Amy still doesn't believe Sonic. "Uh, look! A Lyrebird!"

Amy falls for it. "Ooh! Where?!"

As soon as Amy was distracted, Sonic kissed her, which caused her to faint. Sonic then checks her pulse.

"We're good for 6 minutes. Let's get out of here before she wakes up!"

...

Everyone quickly boards a large handcart there, & by working together one last time, Sonic & Eggman outrun the collapsing cave with everyone & finally escape Buddy Buddy Temple...except for one problem.

 **You see, while Amy had been knocked out, Tails pulled yet ANOTHER prank on set. This time, he...You know what? Instead of saying what he did, why don't you just read for yourself?**

Everyone in the handcart sped through the track as fast as the handcart wheels can go. As soon as everyone got to the end of the track, a loud rumbling sound was heard. Everyone jumped out of the handcart & into the safety mat below. The handcart sky-rocketed into the air & landed a couple yards away. Everyone was surprised.

"OKAY!" yelled the director. "How did THAT happened?!"

"I think I know whodunit." said Sonic. "I think Tails did this...again." Sonic looks next to him & Tails was nowhere to be seen. Just then, Sonic got a message from Tails. It reads: I decided to go home. See you in 4 hours.

...

 **Location: Sonic's Apartment**

Tails was in Sonic's guest bedroom watching some YouTube videos on his laptop. THIS TIME, IT WAS A GRAND THEFT SMOSH VIDEO! WHICH ONE? HERE'S A HINT: MR. PLATINUM! He paused the video when he heard the apartment door open. He tried to ignore that & went back to watching his video. 5 minutes after he "may have" heard Sonic returning from his swimming lesson, a knock was heard on the guest room door.

"It's open!" yelled Tails.

The door opened revealing Sonic. Tails got really nervous because of the pranks from filming today. Sonic sat next to Tails who was still on his laptop.

"So, Tails." Sonic started. "I found this a few feet away from the studio. Maybe you know where this came from."

Sonic pulls out a label entitled: Giant Jetpack. If found, please return this to Sonic's little brother: Tails Prower. Tails felt guilty. There was no turning back from this.

"OKAY, FINE!" Tails said angrily. "I WAS THE ONE THAT PUT THAT JETPACK ON THE HANDCART!"

Sonic was shocked by was his little brother has done.

"Why did you even do this?" Sonic said to Tails.

Tails took in a big breath. "I'll explain everything in 1 minute. It started...a while...ago...in a galaxy far, far away..."

"52 seconds!"

* * *

 **7 weeks ago...**

 **NOTE: If you saw the Season 8 premiere of How I Met Your Mother, you might have to read this a bit faster.**

"7 weeks ago while we were filming episode 9, I was playing Sonic Generations when I was starting to get a bit bored with the old Sonic games. At the same time, I was being called to set as usual. That would mean I would save the game, turn whatever console the game was on off, then come onto the set. Then you & everyone else said I got angry, furious & a little bit evil during filming. Yes, I took chill pills, but that didn't work. You guys showed me that video of me being angry from episodes 10-13, & I felt fine after that. But immediately after that, I kept thinking about Sticks still calling me 'Miles' & I still didn't like that."

Tails took another big breath at the 26 second mark. "I got angry at Sticks immediately after filming the 14th episode, & at the same time, I was on YouTube looking at prank videos. We'll get to that in a bit. I reached my anger point during the 18th episode when I broke Sticks' boomerang. Then, the studio put me & Sticks into some weird, TARDIS-like therapy box, we made up, she stopped calling me 'Miles' & now we're friends. Plus, just because I said 'TARDIS' doesn't mean I've watched Doctor Who yet. Yesterday, I decided that today, I would start doing pranks on set, similar to what happens at Studios A, B, & D. The jetpack wasn't that good of a prank, you found the label & that's everything. Also, for some unknown reason, I own a robotic dinosaur pet called Pleo.

* * *

 **Back to the Present...**

The timer on Tails' laptop dinged. And now we get yet another Sonic/Tails brother moment.

 **I know. I'm surprised as you are.**

"Wow." said a surprised Sonic. "I'm surprised you can remember that."

"And, I hope it's something that I won't say EVER. AGAIN!"

"Okay. Tell you what. I'll find some new games for the Wii & Wii U tomorrow & until then, you can play that game I put on your laptop."

"What game?"

"See that icon that looks like a grass cube?"

"Yes." Tails clicked it & it showed in gray words: MINECRAFT 1.8.1: The best PC games in the world. Tails' eyes widened at the title screen.

"O...M...G!" said Tails excitedly. He hugged Sonic in excitement. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO PLAY MINECRAFT! Thanx, Sonic! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too, buddy." said Sonic.

 **NOTE: When Sonic said "Buddy", he's referring to Tails, & NOT referring to that Tyrannosaurus from chapters 4 & 8\. If you've been reading this for the past 4 months, you'll know what I'm talking about.**

Both Sonic & Tails hugged for what seemed like forever (it was really 4 minutes). Then, they broke the hug.

"How about we get the 5th & 6th episodes out of the way?" asked Sonic.

"Yes!" said Tails excitedly. "But what about..."

"They're already here. They've been here while we've been talking."

Tails rushed to the living room to see Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles sitting on the couch watching TV (they had the TV somehow on Nickelodeon). Sonic pointed at the clock. It was 7:28P.M: 2 minutes until the next 2 episodes of Sonic Boom: My Fair Sticksy & Fortress of Squalitude. Amy changed the channel to Cartoon Network, & Team Sonic watched Sonic Boom for the next 30 minutes. And, for the entire time they were watching the episodes, Tails was sitting in Sonic's lap. The two were closer than ever (literally for this scene here) thanks to Sonic.

 **OMG! This is the longest chapter ever, clocking in at 2,770 words! My longest chapter ever! If you made it this far, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE WINNER!**

 **Sorry about that. That's from a Smosh video entitled: How to Get a Girlfriend.**

 **Anyways, this took 5 long days to write. Thanx for reading this. This time, I'll try to get the next chapter ready for Sunday. If you have any ideas for episodes 30-40, please put them in the "reviews" area. Chapter 23 will be out on Sunday. Peace, I'm out!**


	23. Let's Play Musical Friends Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, Gravity Falls, Disney, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Let's Play Musical Friends Bloopers**

"Quit clanking your bolts!" Eggman said to Orbot. "I'm chatting with my new buddy! Who, unlike you, is very intelligent."

Cubot hovers up next to Dr. Eggman. "Hey, you told me you forgot the WI-fi password!" Cubout said to Eggman. "Were you also lying when you said cartoons would rot our... Head... Think... Boxes?"

Meanwhile, Sonic & Tails are witnessing the scene offset.

"Seriously?" said Sonic. "How dumb can Cubot be?"

"I know right?" said Tails. "He might be dumber than Knuckles."

"You could be right about that."

...

"We'll prove it!" said Orbot. "By revealing something Eggman wouldn't want you to know!"

"Yeah, uh, let's see..." said Cubot. "He sleeps with an evil night light, he sings in the shower, there's that spotlight that's about to hit Sonic..."

"Stop." said Sonic. "WAIT, WHAT?!"

All of a sudden, the cupling breaks & the spotlight starts falling. Amy pushes Sonic out of the way. Sticks (for some reason) does the same with Tails, even though he's not getting hurt. Knuckles just runs offset screaming like a little girl. The spotlight lands on the table where Team Sonic was, & launches the food towards Dipper & Mabel (who were watching the episode being filmed).

"Okay." said Dipper. "I'm starting to hate this show."

...

"So, who's up for charades?"

Orbot holds up three fingers & makes a chopping motion on his arm.

"Oh, that reminds me, I gotta chop my arm off!" said Sonic as he runs off. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash. Sonic has hit the studio wall again. He hit the wall in the EXACT same spot he hit in the last chapter. Sonic was...you guessed it: knocked out.

 **30 minutes later...**

Sonic wakes up in his trailer after realizing what has happened. Sonic looks over to his left & sees Amy & Tails (this time, Tails for some reason, has his arm cannon with him) in his trailer with him.

"Okay," Sonic said. "How many times is this gonna happen? I know I got knocked out. What did I hit?"

"The studio wall. Again." said Tails.

"You hit it in the EXACT same spot, head-on." said Amy.

"Again with the headache." said Sonic. Then he turned to Tails. "Now Tails, why do have that?"

"Just to make sure we weren't being followed." said Tails.

"Tails." Amy said. "For the last time, Dipper & Mabel won't hurt you anymore!"

"OKAY! I'll believe that when I see it."

...

Tails walks over, holding a laptop computer. He places it on the coffee table & turns it on.

"Try this video game!" Tails said to Orbot & Cubot. "You run, roll, and collect rings as fast as you can!"

"Aw, that sounds terrible!" said Cubot.

Tails couldn't believe what Cubot just said.

"Give me a minute."

Tails slowly walked off the set & walked behind the wall where Orbot & Cubot were. Then, there was a loud scream that shook the studio yet again, even louder than Sonic's scream from the last chapter.

 **10 seconds later...**

Tails angrily walks out from behind the set.

"Okay." Tails said. "I might need 30 minutes to calm down."

"Oooooookayyyyyyyy." said the director. "TAKE 30!"

...

"And he stole your coffee mug! ...Which I then found, & am not lying about right now!" Cubot said to Eggman.

A laser hits the coffee mug, shattering it.

"Who fired my laser?" said Eggman.

"HE'S A FIRIN' YOUR LASER!" Both Team Sonic & the Mystery Twins said at the top of their lungs.

"Yeah!" yelled Sonic. "LASER! Corn."

"Sonic." Tails said quietly to Sonic. "Please. Stop. The. SMOSH. Jokes!"

"Okay, I will."

 **We all know that's not true.**

...

"So, what's this green screen for?" asked Dipper.

"This will be for Orbot & Cubot when they're in my laptop." answered Tails.

"After we film their scenes, the people in the editing room will pixelate them to look like the 16-bit games." said Sonic.

"I'm surprised that made sense to me." said Mabel.

Sonic, Tails, & Dipper were shocked at what Mabel just said. "SERIOUSLY?!"

...

As the walls are about to close in on Orbot & Cubot, the two dejectedly attempt to push the walls one final time.

"Any last words, friend?" Orbot said to Cubot.

"Yes!" replied Cubot. "Down-down-up-up-right-left-right-left-A-B-start!"

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Cubot, you said the Konami Code completely wrong!"

"It's supposed to be: Up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right-B-A-start!" said Tails.

"And we asked why the robots mess up here." said Sonic.

...

"Once again, I've led us to victory!" said Orbot as he regain consciousness.

"Hey!" said Cubot. "There's no 'I' in 'multiplayer'!"

Tails once again walked behind the set & screamed again, then angrily walks out.

"TAKE 30, again." said the director.

...

And now, a Sonic/Tails brother moment.

Tails was in the break room playing a speedrun on Sonic Generations when Sonic came in.

"Tails, can we talk for a sec?"

Tails turned off the game console & listened to Sonic.

"I noticed you got a bit angry during filming today."

"Really?" said Tails. "That was noticeable?"

Sonic nodded at his little brother.

"Okay. I just didn't like what Cubot kept saying during filming. Saying the old games are terrible. No 'I' in 'Multiplayer'. It was so annoying!"

"Well, filming's over for today. Can you at least forget about it for just today, little bro?"

Tails knew his big bro was right.

"Okay, big bro. I'll forget about it."

Then, Tails hugged Sonic, & Sonic hugged him back. Then, Sonic let Tails ride on his shoulders before they left the break room.

...

Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Dipper & Mabel were outside the studio waiting on Sonic & Tails. 2 minutes later, Sonic & Tails came out of the studio.

"I was able to calm him down." said Sonic.

"Yep." said Tails. "I'm not angry anymore, for now."

"Wow." said Dipper. "If only Mabel could calm down that quickly."

Just then, Mabel slapped Dipper's face.

"Seriously?"

"That's 1 out of 8!"

"Insert _How I Met Your Mother_ reference here." said Tails.

Sonic gave Tails a HI-5.

 **Thanx for reading. Chapter 24 will come out next week. Peace, I'm out!**


	24. Late Fees Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Late Fees Bloopers**

 **SCENE: TAILS' WORKSHOP**

As Tails is working on an invention inside his workshop, Sonic appears, asking for jumper cables, duct tape, & batteries. After providing the items, Tails goes outside to see what Sonic needed them for. There, he witnesses his Tailsmobile being used for a new stunt. This can't end well...

"Initiate Spinning Blades of Death!" said Sonic.

"Spinning Blades of Death?" said Knuckles. "I guess that sounds safe."

Sonic plugs the jumper cables to the battery, & the fan on the Tailsmobile starts spinning along with Knuckles.

"Activating Hyper Mode." said Sonic as he flipped the switch on the battery.

The Tailsmobile fan starts to spin even faster. Then, the battery exploded due to overheating. Knuckles was flung out of the fan seat & soared over the studio lot. He looked like a red asteroid in the sky.

"Hey look! A red asteroid!" said Tails. Then he looked closer. "Wait, THAT'S KNUCKLES!"

"I wonder where he'll land." said Sonic.

* * *

A few seconds later, Amy ran on set, with Sticks not far behind.

"Hey, guys!" Amy said as she got both Sonic & Tails' attention. "Did you hear that Knuckles landed in the ocean?"

Sonic & Tails were shocked.

"Does that mean film another scene until Knuckles gets back?"

"Nope." said the director. "We're sending a helicopter to pick him up. The last time we had to skip a scene was in the 1st episode when Tails was ejected from his plane & was gliding over the studio lot."

Sonic, Amy, & Sticks looked at Tails.

"I try everyday to forget that moment, & it never works!" Tails said angerily as he stomps off set.

...

 **SCENE: EGGMAN'S LAIR (FLASHBACK)**

 **Hear's somthing for the SonAmy fans...**

Sonic & Amy take a selfie with a camera that was used in the 80s, then jumped off the building where they both landed on a mattress below.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "We'll put in the explosion in post-production. TAKE 20!"

Both Sonic & Amy Hi-5ed each other. Then Amy kissed Sonic, leaving Sonic in a love trance.

"That's what you get for leaving me in a love trance for 4 episodes." Amy said to Sonic. "BTW, I'm used to it by now."

Amy walks offset, leaving Sonic still dazed in a love trance.

 **Now back to your regularly scheduled FanFic.**

...

 **SCENE: TAILS' WORKSHOP**

"I feel glorious, & victorious." said an annoyed, worried Tails. "Now get going. The library closes in...7 minutes!"

"Plenty of time. Not a problem." said Sonic as he dashes off set.

"I feel glorious too. "said Knuckles. "Oh, wait. That's nauseous."

"CUT!" yelled the director. TAKE 20 AS WE SET UP THE GREENSCREEN!"

"Another day, another 3 hours till I get onset again." said Tails helpfully. "I picked a good day to bring my laptop to work today. Minecraft 1.8.1, here I come!"

 **If you remember the ending from Chapter 22, you know.**

...

 **SCENE: VILLAGE CENTER**

"Going fishing?" asked Sonic.

"For aliens." replied Sticks. "I dreamt about Badminton & tea cups last night. And you know what that means."

"Let's just pretend for a second that I don't."

"It means ALIENS ARE COMING! Or it means I'm going to a Badminton tea party. And, I'm not taking any chances."

"Yeah...This is getting too scary for me."

...

 **LOCATION: STUDIO C BREAK ROOM**

 **Meanwhile in the studio break room...**

Knuckles was watching Tails playing Minecraft. Sticks stormed into the room, slammed the door behind her, & screamed into the nearest pillow she could find.

"I'M STARTING TO HATE ACTING!" said Sticks furiously. "ALL THESE NONSENSE LINES, THE SCREECHING, _not wearing gloves_ , I'M STARTING TO LOSE IT!"

Tails paused his game, & walked toward Sticks.

"Sticks!" Tails said to Sticks. "I want you to listen to me carefully, ok?"

Sticks nodded.

"First, calm yourself down. Second, take a chill pill. And third, take a nap in your trailer. I'll have Amy to check on you in an hour, okay?"

"Okay." said Sticks now calmed down. "Thanks, Tails." Sticks then hugged Tails, & Tails hugged her back.

"FYI, if you thinking bout wearing gloves, don't. They make your hands itchy for a week, or 2. The rest of Team Sonic learned that the _HARD_ WAY."

...

 **SCENE: VILLAGE CENTER**

Sonic tries to head for the library, but is suddenly caught in a trap. Sticks reappears.

"AHA!" said Sticks excitedly. "GOTCHA ALIEN!"

Sonic annoyingly blinked at Sticks.

"You're not an alien."

"Really? You think?" said an annoyed Sonic. "GET ME OUT OF HERE, STICKS!"

"Uhhhhhhh...okay." Sticks holds up a key chain with lots of keys on it. "Which one was it again?"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"It's the gold key!" yelled the director.

"Which gold key?" Sticks yelled back.

"This will take a while." said a more annoyed Sonic. "Just set up 3 cameras just in case."

* * *

 **20 minutes later...**

Let's just say at this time, the cameras are still on, the director's not seen, Sonic's still in the cage, & Sticks is still looking for the key in the trap.

"It's been 20 minutes!" said Sonic. "How long can this take?!"

"Just hold on!" said Sticks. "I almost have it."

"That's what you said 5 minutes ago!"

"Sooooo...Seen any good movies lately?" Sticks is trying to change the subject.

"Yes...I saw the SMOSH Movie a month ago."

"What's with you & SMOSH lately? It's like you're addicted to it."

"Says the crazed badger & kitsune-fox that saw the 'STOP COPYING ME' video during episode 6!"

"Okay, you got me there."

* * *

 **5 more minutes later...**

Finally, Sticks finds the right key. Then...

"Oh no." said Sticks.

"What now?" said Sonic.

"Good news: It's the right key. Bad news: It's stuck."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding!" Sticks opened the door to the trap.

"Thanks, Sticks!" Sonic runs out of the trap.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" yelled Sticks.

"CUT!" yelled the director who came out of nowhere.

"I thought you left."

"I had a Rubik's Cube with me."

...

Sonic's now surrounded by Eggman's robots.

"All of this over a chili dog?" said Sonic.

"It's the PRINCIPLE!" said Eggman. "Besides, you'll consider twice about cutting in line next time."

"Did someone get pushed to the back of the line 1 too many times in elementary school?"

"It was high school. AND THOSE GIRLS WERE VICIOUS!"

"Annnnd, the line was wrong."

"I MEANT TO SAY 'MIDDLE', NOT 'HIGH', YOU LITTLE BLUE PINEAPPLE!"

"Surrrrre you did."

...

Amy's annoyed that Sonic still hasn't returned the book, but he remains calm despite having 30 seconds left & spending 20 of them to find the book after dropping it during the battle. Sonic fortunately finds the book. Knuckles has it. _No surprise there_.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Sonic said to Knuckles.

"But...Pictures!" complained Knuckles.

Sonic takes the book from Knuckles anyway. Sonic gets to the library doors when he noticed something.

"Really?" said Sonic. "There's no hole in the lock! LITERALLY no keyhole!"

"Seriously?!" complained Tails. "Who's the dummy that did that?!"

"You?"

"Watt? No! There's no way I...I would never... **SHUT UP**!"

Tails furiously walked away from set.

"Tails is angry again?" said Amy. "1st, he was angry while playing a video game. Then, he was angry at Sticks. Then, at Cubot."

"I'll ask him tomorrow." said Sonic.

"You want to watch him explode again, right?" said Sticks.

"Yeeees."

 **After 12 hours, & 1 mini Rubik's Cube, Chapter 24 finished. **

**Also, 2 days ago, a Sneak Peek of Season 2 came out.**

 **Looks like the plot of a future episode has something to do with an asteroid heading for Earth, said every "Asteroid heading for Earth" movie ever!**

 **According to Season 2, the lighting's a bit dimmer compared to Season 1, the characters have improved a bit more movement, including ear movement, & according to the Sneak Peek video, Sticks MAY HAVE gotten more crazier.**

 **If you want to see the video, go to YouTube, or Google Search: Sonic Boom Season 2 Sneak Peek.**

 **Chapter 25 will be out next Sunday. Peace, I'm out!**


	25. Into The Wilderness Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: If you look back on Chapter 24, Tails got angry again...This gag really wasn't intended to be in this. To all of the Tails fans out there, I'm sorry. The beginning of the chapter will explain everything. Trust me, it will.**

 **Also, I tried posting this yesterday (7/31/16), but wouldn't let me because of a "503 Error"/"website maintenance" on Internet Explorer & Mozilla Firefox I post this through Mozilla Firefox, because Internet Explorer's just slow. Because of that, I have to post it today (8/1/16) through Google Chrome.**

 **This is the 1st chapter I had to post through Google Chrome, & I might have to move the story to Google Chrome if the error happens again. I hope you'll understand. **

**With that said, enjoy the video-I mean story. For video, I would've been on my YouTube channel...I've said too much now. Just enjoy the story.**

 **Into The Wilderness Bloopers**

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON SONIC BOOM BLOOPERS...**

"Tails is angry again?" said Amy. "1st, he was angry while playing a video game. Then, he was angry at Sticks. Then, at Cubot."

"I'll ask him tomorrow." said Sonic.

"You want to watch him explode again, right?" said Sticks.

"Yeeees."

 **NOW, BACK TO SONIC BOOM BLOOPERS!**

* * *

 **Location: Studio C Break Room**

Today was a usual day: Team Sonic were in the break room waiting to be called for filming. But this time, it was different. It was quiet, too quiet, very quiet. Why you may ask? Well, usually, Tails would be playing an old Sonic game before filming in the break room. Today, he wasn't.

Sonic started to noticed this as well. He was getting a bit concerned for his brother.

"Tails," Sonic said to his little bro. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What?" Tails said after staring into space for a while. "No! Why do you ask?"

"Well...You're usually playing a video game before filming. And, you've been looking at the clock since last night. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Uhhhhhh...Hey, I think it's time to start filming." Tails makes a beeline for the door, but is halted by Amy & Sticks.

"Not...so...fast!" Amy said to Tails. "SONIC! GRAB TAILS!"

Sonic quickly grabbed Tails & put him into a 'interrogation chair'. Then, there was a knock on the door. It was the director.

"Hey guys," The director said as he opened the door. "You're needed on set..." The director stopped as soon as he saw Tails in the 'interrogation chair'.

"I'll just come back in 20 minutes." The director said as he left the room.

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

"OKAY! I'LL TALK!" yelled Tails. "JUST STOP POINTING THAT BRIGHT LAMP IN MY FACE!"

Amy turned the lamp off, & turned on the lights in the room.

"I'll tell you why I've been acting differently! I was gonna tell you guys on Monday...annnnd, I was gonna tell Sonic tonight."

"Spit it out already!" yelled Sticks.

"I could...or, I could text you guys what it is."

Everyone agreed to that. Sonic unlocked the wrist & leg restraints on the 'interrogation chair' from Tails, & texted his friends "the deets". (that means 'details'.)

 **Hey, it's me again. Let's just say Sonic, Sticks, & Knuckles were surprised by that. Amy however...**

As soon as Amy read that text from Tails, she screamed with Joy. Sonic, Tails, Sticks, & Knuckles had to cover her ears.

 **Okay, here's what Tails' texted: Tails met this girl online & he has a date with her. They both agreed on going to Disneyland because the whole story takes place in Hollywood, NOT & I REPEAT NOT Bygone Island! Anyways...**

After Amy finished screaming for a whole minute, she was able to calm herself down, & walked out of the break room for filming.

"IS THE SCREAMING OVER?!" yelled Tails.

"Why are you yelling?" said Sonic.

"WHAT?!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" yelled Sticks. "SHE ALREADY LEFT!"

"OH! SORRY IF I'M YELLING! I DIDN'T COVER MY EARS IN TIME!"

* * *

 **1 minute of yelling later...**

"Okay, now I can hear normally." said Tails. "Let's start filming another episode!"

...

 **SCENE: VILLAGE CENTER**

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Sticks said to Amy. "You'll never make it past Pleasant Gardens. I gotta teach you some survival skills first!"

Sonic, Knuckles, & Tails all laugh at this.

"What are we laughing at?" asked Tails.

 **1 of 2 reasons why I don't like this episode. Someone that writes out the script is like: "OH NO! I gave Knuckles' line to Tails!"**

"Really?" said Amy. "The script said that?"

"I know right? It's like the writers don't want me in this episode. It's like they gave me Knuckles' line."

 **When I'm right, I'm right.**

...

"If anyone should teach Amy survival skills, it's me." said Sonic. "After everything Eggman has thrown at me, surviving in the wilderness is a piece of..."

Sonic suddenly walks, then falls into a well.

 _[SPLASH!]_

It's a good thing Sonic was only waist deep in the well.

"...cake. I'M OKAY! I'LL JUST USE MY SURVIVAL SKILLS TO FASHION A LADDER OUT OF...water. Tails, pull me up."

Tails starts to fly into the well, but he hits his head on the roof, & fell in.

 _[SPLASH! THUD!]_

Now, both Sonic & Tails are stuck in the well.

"Okay." said Tails. "Sorry big bro." Tails looks up towards Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles. "NOW WE NEED A LADDER!"

...

 **SCENE: STICK'S BURROW**

Sticks is shown setting up a tent.

"Finish up here." Sticks said to Amy. "I'll wrestle up some dinner."

Sticks gives Amy a rock & walks away. Amy hits the the stake with the rock, & somehow, the tent goes up in flames. Team Sticks were shocked. So were Sonic & Tails offset. Tails nervously holds up a sign that says: **MICHAEL BAY!**

"Really?" Sonic said to his little bro.

"I had this sign since the last episode." replied Tails. "I decided to put it into use."

"You got a point there."

...

 **SCENE: JUNGLE**

Just outside the jungle, the two pairs wait at the starting line, with Sticks & Amy making their final preparations while Sonic & Knuckles continue to neglect taking precautions out of confidence. Tails sets up the rules to both teams.

 **Take 1**

"As referee of this race, I want a CLEAN competition; NO CHEATING!" said Tails. "Of course, you'll be deep in the woods, so I won't know if you cheat...Look, just don't okay? I mean, come on you guys..."

A fly flew into Tails' mouth & he choked on it.

"Stupid fly. Interrupting my speech during filming."

 **Take 2**

"Look, just don't cheat, okay? I mean, come on you guys, I know my job's hard enough, &..."

"GO!" yelled Sticks as the race started. At the same time, Amy accidentally punched Tails in the shoulder. Tails was knocked down seconds later.

"Seriously, Amy?! OUCH!"

Amy noticed what happened & helped Tails back up.

"Whoops. Sorry, Tails." said Amy.

 **Take 3**

For the 3rd take, Amy made sure she was a foot away from Tails to avoid hurting him again.

"GO!"

The race had stared. Both teams ran into the jungle leaving Tails 'in the dust'.

"Sonic?" yelled Knuckles. "Where are you?"

Tails turned around towards Knuckles' voice.

"I THINK I'M LOST!"

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Next scene starts in 40 minutes!"

* * *

"Filming's over for me." Tails said to himself. "Disneyland, here I come."

Tails begins to walk off set, when he trips over a rock, & fell face-first.

"Not taking any chances."

...

Amy lets the rabbit go while her & sticks have a salad. The rabbit hops toward a moose (that won't be seen again until episode 29). The rabbit becomes ferocious, scaring the moose away.

"That sounded like a goat." said Amy.

"No." said Sticks. "That was a human."

Amy's unamused. Then, she pulls out her iPhone.

"Look at this video." Sticks looked at the video. It's a screaming goat.

"Okay." Sticks said after watching the video. "That's...a bit creepy."

...

"Knuckles." Sonic said to Knuckles. "We're gonna have to use our brains!"

"Good idea!" replied Knuckles. "And while I'm doing that, you think of something."

Sonic blinked a few times, then slapped knuckles.

"Seriously?! SERIOUSLY?! Stupidest. Line. Ever!"

"I'll zip back home & grab a compass." said Sonic as he tries to run out of the jungle, but fails twice.

"Let me try." said Knuckles as he tries getting out of the jungle. "Help!"

Sonic walks up to Knuckles.

"Really? You only went 8 feet. Does this happen to you when you're in a maze?"

"Sometimes."

...

 **SCENE: MISSILE SILO**

"It's always some conspiracy with you." Amy said to Sticks. "What makes you think it's a missile silo?"

"The missile." replied Sticks while pointing at the _**GIANT**_ missile behind them.

"Did you guys build a **REAL MISSILE?!** "

"No." said the director. "We're not that stupid. We bought one.

"From who?"

"NASA."

"STUPID!" said Amy & Sticks.

"For once, we didn't mean to say that at the wrong time." said Sticks as she gave Amy a Hi-5.

...

 **SCENE: JUNGLE**

"Hey, what do you think happened to that missile?" said Amy.

"I set it to 'Return to Sender'." said Sticks. "Or was it someplace else?"

"There was another option?!" said Sonic.

Then, he runs up toward the director.

" **YOU NEVER SAID THE MISSILE HAS 2 OPTIONS!** "

"OKAY, calm the heck down!" said the director.

"Okay. The switch that said 'Return to Sender'. Where does that go to?"

"Back to NASA."

"What about the 2nd switch?"

"It picks a random location. As long as we don't hear a distant boom, we're fine."

 _[Distant Boom]_

 _..._

 **LOCATION: STUDIO C BREAK ROOM**

Sonic, Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles ran into the break room, & turned on the TV.

"QUICK, AMY! yelled Sonic. "TURN IT TO KABC!"

"I AM, I AM!" Amy yelled back.

* * *

 **KABC LOS ANGELES**

"Somehow, a missile from what we think might be from Vandenberg went uncontrollably toward Disneyland Resort." said a news reporter in said theme park.

Team Sonic was shocked to hear this.

"Oh no." Sonic said to himself. "Tails is with Zooey at Disneyland. I hope they didn't get hurt."

"Somehow, the missile exploded over the park in a spectacular explosion." the news reporter added. "A young fox by the name of Tails Prower saved us from the missile hitting 'the happiest place on Earth'."

"WHAT?!" said a surprised Sonic.

Sonic was so surprised/shocked, he fainted. Luckily, Amy checked his pulse. He's fine.

...

 **LOCATION: SONIC'S APARTMENT**

Sonic wakes up trying to remember what has happened.

 **If you read chapter 21, you'll know what's happening.**

Sonic walked into the living room, & saw Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles playing Wii Sports.

"Uh, guys?" said Sonic.

"Sonic, you're up!" said Amy. "What do you want? I'm about to beat Knuckles & Sticks in Golf."

"I was wondering what happened. I remember something about Tails saving people at Disneyland, then everything got dark."

"You fainted." said Sticks.

"Well that's explains that...except for one thing."

"The arm cannon?"

"No, the..." Sonic suddenly noticed what Sticks was talking about. He has an arm cannon on his right arm.

 **According to chapter 21, to make it up to Tails for hitting him with a frying pan, Amy would help him make arm cannons for their friends.**

"Tails & I made that." said Amy. "He also made one for me."

"They're planning on making one Knuckles, & I." said Sticks. "If people ask me why I don't trust technology, then explain why **I HAVE AN IPHONE 5C!** "

Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles all took one step away from Sticks.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"SONIC! IT'S TAILS!" yelled Tails. "I FORGOT MY KEY! CAN YOU PLEASE GET THE DOOR?!"

Sonic gets the door for Tails.

"Did you hear a missile from Vandenberg almost hit Disneyland? It's a good thing I had my arm cannon with me."

"You had 'THAT' on your date?" said Sonic.

"If I didn't, the show would've been on a hiatus, because **I WOULD'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL BY NOW!** "

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks all took one step away from Tails.

"I know, I know, 'take a chill pill'."

"So, I'm guessing the date went bad." said Amy.

"Nope. Turns out, Zooey was so excited bay my accomplishment, we have another date in two days!"

Sonic was glad to hear that from his little bro.

"How about we celebrate this with the next two episodes of 'Sonic Boom'!"

Everyone agreed. Amy saved the game on Wii Sports, & switched the TV to Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

Team Sonic we're finished watching the episodes, & Knuckles, Amy, & Sticks left Sonic's Apartment for the night. Tails told Sonic about his date with Zooey. Sonic was amazed by the whole story.

"I'm amazed you had an awesome time." Sonic said to Tails. "So, did you get to ride Space Mountain?"

"No. said Tails. Some of the missile debris landed on the dome, denting it."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"One _**HUGE**_ piece penetrated the dome, damaging the ride! It was **AS BIG AS THE ROBOT PIECE THAT _SMASHED_ ME DURING EPISODE 13**!"

Sonic was shocked to hear that.

"How about I take you to Disneyland after filming episode 27?" Sonic said to Tails. "Maybe the ride itself will be fixed."

"Thanx Sonic, my big bro." said Tails happfuly.

"No problem Tails, my little bro."

 **Chapter 25 finished. Sorry if this took too long...again. Chapter 26 will be out next Sunday.**

 **Also, at the end of the next chapter, I'll post the many running gags of this FanFic.**

 **Pls review, favorite, & follow. Peace, I'm out!**


	26. Eggman Unplugged Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, Gravity Falls, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: This is 3 days late because after looking at the chapter, this was _HARD_ TO TURN THIS INTO A BLOOPER!**

 **Also, as of this point, I'm moving the FanFic from Mozilla Firefox to Google Chrome. Not much has change, because I didn't want another "Error 503" from Mozilla Firefox... again... Without said, enjoy the video-FanFic! I MEAN FANFIC! DANG IT YOUTUBE!**

 **Sorry about that. Just enjoy the FanFic.**

 **Eggman Unplugged Bloopers**

 **SCENE: SONIC'S SHACK**

In front of Sonic's Shack, Knuckles is having a nap. As he sleeps, Sonic and Sticks play a prank on him.

"You guys are so immature." Amy said while witnessing this.

"I love practical jokes." said Tails. "But, technically, wouldn't tricking him be letting him cleaning the bathroom be more practical?"

"ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?!" yelled Dipper off set. "THAT'S THE _EXACT OPPOSITE_ OF A PRANK!"

"WE'LL TEACH YOU PRANKING IN BETWEEN TAKES!" yelled Mabel.

"This can't end well." Tails said to himself.

...

Amy noticed a Spy Bot, so Sonic had an idea.

"You know what?" said Sonic. "Let's head to the canyon & hang out under that giant boulder on the cliff."

Sonic gave his friends a wink, telling them to play along.

"I don't know." said Amy. "That boulder's ready to fall."

"If we're under it, we'll be crushed." added Tails.

"And then my delicious whip-cream filling will shoot out like toothpaste." said Knuckles. "I'm in."

"CUT!" yelled the director. "NEXT SCENE STARTS IN 40 MINUTES!"

"That has to be by far the DUMBEST line ever!" said Tails.

"I've heard worst." said Sticks.

"How worst?"

"Anything we've heard on either Phineas & Ferb, Gravity Falls, or straight up Smosh."

Tails facepalms at what Sticks just said.

"I would say you have a point, but I might need to check the internet." Tails said to Sticks. "Just to make sure."

...

 **SCENE: CANYON**

At the canyon, the Fly Bot views Team Sonic and the boulder above them.

"That's right, stand there fools!" said Eggman. "Because that's what fools do, They stand!"

"You're standing." said Cubot.

"Quiet fool."

* * *

 **Meanwhile offset...**

Offset, Tails & Sticks found that hilarious, & broke into hysterical laughter. They both tried to hold onto each other to prevent them from falling, but they fell anyway.

"Oh, come on!" said Dipper. "It wasn't THAT funny."

"Then, why's Mabel laughing?" asked Sticks.

Mabel's also ROTFL-ing.

"I give up."

...

Eggman flies over & pushes the rock onto Team Sonic. However, the boulder instead lands on a wooden lever which catapults a tub of whipped cream & instead of landing on Eggman, it lands on Team Sonic. All 5 team members were covered in whipped cream.

Dipper & Mabel found that hilarious, & broke into hysterical laughter. This time, they both held onto each other to prevent them from falling.

"WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!" yelled Dipper.

"NO, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" yelled Sonic.

"Too much Whipped cream!" said Tails.

"I hope the whipped cream fairy doesn't come to take me away!" said Knuckles before he ran offset.

"Well...That was weird." said Amy.

...

 **LOCATION: STUDIO BREAK ROOM**

In the break room, the Mystery Twins are teaching Tails some tips on pranking.

"Okay." Dipper said. "Here's a starter prank. It's classic, & cold at the same time. Mabel?"

Mabel shows Tails a bucket of icy water.

"This is the 'Bucket-O-Water Trap'. Place the icy-water bucket on the edge of the door, hide, then wait for the victim to come."

Mabel already got the trap ready, & the trio hid in the closet. Tails used a periscope to peer around the closet door.

"Shh!" said Tails. "I hear footsteps."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE HALLWAY...**

"Look, it doesn't make sense for ISIS to attack Mars." said Sticks.

"I know it doesn't make sense." said Sonic. "But, it does sound funny when you say it."

Sonic opened the door, &...

[ _SPLASH!_ ]

Sonic got drenched in icy-water. Sticks fell to the floor laughing. So were Dipper & Mabel. Tails however...

"YOU IDIOTS JUST PRANKED MY BROTHER!" Tails quickly covered his mouth so they won't get caught.

Sonic heard the voice, & walked toward the closet door. He opened the door to find 2 pre-teens, & a Kitsune.

"You guys teaching Tails some pranks?" Sonic said to the trio.

Dipper & Mabel both nodded at the wet hedgehog.

"Next time, make sure I'm NOT the victim!"

...

 **SCENE: SONIC'S SHACK**

 **Take 1**

"Does this look serious?" said Eggman as he holds a makeshift catapult.

"No." said a bored Sonic.

"Perhaps a hand-knit net will change your mind."

Eggman launches the net via mini-catapult & the net lands to the right of Sonic.

"Yeah, nope."

Just then, Tails flew onset, grabbed the net, & dropped it on Sonic. Then, Tails took a pic with his iPhone, & flew away.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" yelled Sonic.

...

 **LOCATION: STUDIO BREAK ROOM**

"Okay." said Dipper. "Now, we have the Tripwire. Mabel set one on the door, so when the Prankee opens the door, they'll trip over the wire; hence the name: Tripwire."

The trio once again, hid in the closet. Tails used a periscope to peer around the closet door.

"Shh!" said Tails. "I hear more footsteps."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE HALLWAY...AGAIN...**

"Now, if we already had people on Mars, would we be safe, or will we be attacked?" said Sonic.

"I would say safe." said Sticks. "Unless there was an ISIS stowaway on board one of the manned missions."

"A stowaway? I doubt it! If there was a stowaway, NASA would've chec-AGHH!"

[ _CRASH!_ ]

Sonic stumbled into the tripwire. Sticks fell to the floor laughing, again. So were Dipper & Mabel, again. Tails however...

"AGAIN WITH YOU IMBECILES PRANKING MY BROTHER!" Tails instantly covered his mouth again so they wouldn't get caught.

Sonic heard the voice, & walked toward the closet door to find the pre-teens, & Kitsune...again.

"What did I say about being the victim?!" yelled Sonic.

 **1 more, & he will blow up!**

...

 **SCENE: EGGMAN'S LAIR**

Eggman springs back into action and flies back to his lair. There, he finds Team Sonic being pinned down by the lair's defense system as the attacks are dangerously unpredictable.

"There's no way to tell what they're shooting at!" complained Sonic. "This is ridiculous!"

"I know." said Tails. "This might be similar to that show: Henry Danger."

"And exactly how THAT is similar to THIS?!" asked Amy.

"Let's just say THEIR wrist communicators have a laser. If someone gets hit by said laser, THEY get knocked out."

"So you think those lasers OUT there will knock us out?"

"Yes, & I rather not get knocked out a 2nd time!"

"A 2nd time? What was the 1st?" asked Sonic.

"Let's just say it involved Amy...with a frying pan." Tails turned to Amy in the process.

"Shut up." said an angry Amy.

...

 **LOCATION: SONIC'S APARTMENT**

 **You know what's gonna happen. It'll be like chapters 21 & 25 all over again. And, I decided to have a Sonic/Tails Brother moment right here. Yup.**

Tails woke up in Sonic's guest bedroom (where Tails is currently staying at for the time being). Again, Tails doesn't remember what happened. Tails walks toward the living room, & sees Sonic playing Sonic Colors. Without Sonic noticing, Tails grabed his laptop, picked a random song, turned the volume ALL THE UP, & hit play.

 _When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing. Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh..._

Sonic jumped in shocked & turned in the direction of the music.

" **TAILS!** " said a surprised Sonic. " **SERIOUSLY?!** "

" _What_? It was _funny_!" protested Tails.

Tails paused the music on his laptop, & sat next to Sonic on the couch. Sonic went ahead & turned off the Wii.

"So, what happened? I don't remember anything."

"You got knocked out...again."

"How?"

"Take a look. I got it on tape."

* * *

 **3 hours ago...**

The video starts with Sonic, Tails, & Amy in the break room.

"Any reason why WE were called here?" asked Amy.

"Let's hope there's no more pranks." said Sonic.

"It's not. By the way, sorry about that, big bro." said Tails.

"It's okay, little bro."

 **After reading this, this is _HARDLY_ a Sonic/Tails Brother Moment. Sorry about that.**

"So here's the reason why you 2 are here: I'm adding a laser to the arm cannons!"

Tails holds a chip that can be inserted into the cannon.

"Once, activated, it becomes powerful! As long as you don't point it at anyone else, it's fine."

Sonic pressed a button, & a laser hit Tails, knocking him out.

" _Well then_..." said Amy. "See you on Monday!"

Amy darted out of the break room, & fell by the door.

"DANG TRIPWIRE!"

Sonic picked up his video camera & filmed Amy.

"While you're down there, please help me carry Tails to my place." Sonic said to Amy.

"Alright, fine!" replied Amy.

 **End of video**

* * *

"Tails, I'm sorry for knocking you out." said Sonic. "I just wanted to see how it worked, & I did something stupid."

"It's okay, Sonic." said Tails. "It's a good thing Amy didn't lasered me."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

YUP! Amy never left!

"YOU NEVER LEFT?!"

Amy pointed her laser at Tails, but was blocked by a shield.

"Where did you get a shield?!" said a shocked Amy.

"Sticks had an extra, so she gave me one." said Tails.

"What do you do when we're not around?!"

"I usually hang out with Sticks."

" _STILL_!"

"Wait!" said Sonic, stopping the argument between Amy & Tails. "What was that song on Tails' laptop?"

"You REALLY want to know that?!" complained Amy.

"Well, it's in my head now."

"Believe in Myself by Kaz Silver." said Tails. "It's from Sonic Adventure 2."

"Isn't that your theme song?" asked Amy.

"Yup, & I'm proud of it. The only thing I'm not proud of is my real name."

"Is it because of that pun?"

"Pun?" asked Sonic. "What pun?"

"Really?" asked both Amy & Tails.

"Think about it." Tails said to his big bro. "Miles Prower...Miles _per_ hour."

"Wow!" said a surprised Sonic. "I'll be right back."

Sonic left to go to his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Amy & Tails both heard a VERY LOUD laugh coming from Sonic's room.

"OH MY GOODNESS! MILES PROWER, MILES _PER_ HOUR, I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **4 minutes later...**

Sonic appeared from his room pretending nothing had happened.

"Okay." said Sonic. "Sorry about that. Especially to my little bro who I love."

"Ahem!" said an annoyed Amy.

"Shhh! We'll tell him later!"

Tails decided not to ask.

 **I'll just stop it there, because I'm out of ideas. This chapter was hard to make. This is why the chapter's 3 days late!**

 **Anyways... Chapter 26 completed. I noticed some reviews, & decided to answer them:**

 **Stella girl: Sonic Team makes the Sonic games, & Team Sonic can be either a team of 3 (The Classic/Modern Version: Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles), or a team of 5 (The Boom Version: Sonic, Tails, Kunckles, Amy, & Sticks).**

 **Also, if you kept reading more of the chapters, I added a bit more of "a little SonAmy". And yes, Phineas & Ferb DO ship SonAmy. (In the fic, they do. In real life, we don't know.)**

 **Gary Lu: The studio itself has a few rules on what they can & can't do. There's only 3 so far, but I'll add more later. Below are the only 3 rules of the Sonic Boom Studio:**

1: "Don't watch a Smosh video before filming." This has been broken many times by Sonic, Tails, & Sticks.

2: "NO SHIPPING! (Except if it's SonAmy.)" Starting with chapter 3, I added SonAmy for all of the SonAmy fans. But after reading some FanFics from **DiddyKF1** , I decided to add some brother moments between Sonic & Tails starting on chapter 20. With me adding Zooey in chapter 25, we'll be seeing some Zooails by chapter 39.

3: "Don't trust DeviantArt!" You'll know why!

 **Lady Sticks:** This person said: **"Part 8 line 2. HA HA HA HA HA! In case you don't know what I meant by that it was the baloon part."** Someone help what this means.

 **Hope to have a better chapter next week. See you guys in the next chapter. Chapter 27 will be out This Sunday. This time, I promised!**

 **Also, If you want to see Sonic/Tails Brother stories from** DiddyKF1 **, look up "** Never Letting Down **", "** A Brotherly Vocation **", & his recent story: "**Sonic & Tails' Day Off **". At this point, I haven't finished reading "** Never Letting Down **". I only read 3-6 paragraphs so far.**

 **Peace out!**


	27. Chez Amy Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Chez Amy Bloopers**

 **SCENE: MEH BURGER**

"This is a 'Something's Fishy' Sandwhich." Amy said to Dave.

"So?" replied Dave.

"It's not what I ordered. [Dave blinks twice] And the head is still on. [another 2 blinks] AND IT'S STILL ALIVE!"

The camera shows a **LIVE** fish with 2 sesame seed buns.

"Is this a joke, or are we using this for the episode?" yelled Amy.

"Not a joke." said the diredtor.

"Well who got it?"

"Sonic & Tails."

"I hate acting." Amy said to herself.

...

 **SCENE: TOWN SQUARE**

Sonic, Tails, Sticks, & Knuckles are seen playing Soccer, but it's Sonic vs Tails, Sticks, & Knuckles. THAT'S DOWN-RIGHT UNFAIR!

Sonic does a few tricks with the soccer ball, kicks the ball up, then kicks it while doing a backflip. The ball heads for Amy, but is blocked by her hammer. Instead of the ball hitting Knuckles, the ball ricochets off Tails, then Sticks, than finally hits Knuckles.

"Uh, GOAL!" yelled Knuckles in pain.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Someone get some ice for Tails, Sticks, & Knuckles. TAKE 10 EVERYONE!"

...

"So, it's a 'ME' burger." Sonic said to Amy. "An 'AMY' Burger."

Amy's unamused.

"What, nothing?" said Sonic. "Did anyone liked that?"

"Nope." said Knuckles.

"Not your best." said Sticks.

Sonic turned to Tails. Hopefuly, his little bro won't say anything bad...

"Don't patronize me, but it was terrible."

"Really?" shocked Sonic.

Tails respnded by moving his hand in a sideways motion. (I don't know what the word "is", but it's suppose to mean it's 50-50.)

"I'll take it as 50-50."

...

 **SCENE: CHEZ AMY (ROLL CREDITS!)**

"Present Spatulas!" said Amy as she walks over to her team mates.

"[Looks at Tails] Good. [then Sonic] Very nice. [then Sticks] Sticks, that's not a spatula. Lose it."

Sticks tosses her boomerang behind her, followed by a loud crash.

"That's weird." said Tails. "Small boomerang, loud crash."

"I'll go see what that hit." said Sonic as he raced offset.

* * *

 **2 minutes later...**

Sonic returned with Sticks' boomerang.

"Got the boomerang." said Sonic.

"So, what did it hit?" asked Sticks.

"The director's car."

"WHAT!?" (You know who _obliviously_ said that!)

...

"Guys." Amy said to her team mates. "Chez Amy is all about service. Friendly smiling, happy service."

Then, Amy turned angry in .2 seconds. "Now get your lazy butts in gear!"

Sonic, Tails, & Sticks all started snickering at what Amy said.

"What's so funny?" asked the director.

"She said 'butt'." said Tails while in between laughs.

"Oy vey..."

...

"Amy, you totally lost sight on how you're doing this." Sonic said to Amy.

As Amy starts her long speech, the camera starts to zoom in.

"I'm doing this to DESTROY Dave the Intern & his unairing instincts for WHAT THE PUBLIC WANTS! I don't care what they want, I care for what they NEED!" At this point, the camera's at it's maximum zoom, & Amy's practically yelling with rage. "GOOD SERVICE WITH A WARM, FRIENDLY SMILE! NOW TELL THEM TO GET IN HERE! Uh, where did everyone go?"

Sonic, Tails, Sticks, & Knuckles are nowhere to be seen.

"They got so scared of you, Sonic & Knuckles ran to their trailers." The director said to Amy.

"What about Tails & Sticks?"

"Nowhere to be found. We'll film the rest of the scene after lunch."

Amy walks away from the set.

"Come on, I'm not that scary!" Amy said to herself.

...

 **LOCATION: STUDIO BREAK ROOM**

Amy, Sonic, & Knuckles are in the break room, still waiting for Tails & Sticks to return. It's been 25 minutes. Amy saw Sonic head for the computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Searching for Tails & Sticks by tracking their iPhones." said Sonic. "I'm surprised you didn't try this sooner."

Sonic searched both Tails & Sticks' phones. Their location: In an unused dumpster... BEHIND THE STUDIO! Sonic was shocked.

"Be right back." said Sonic as he raced out of the break room.

* * *

 **2 minutes later...**

Sonic came back to the break room with Tails & Stick behind them.

"Found them." said Sonic. "They were hiding in a dumpster behind the studio.

"Eww!" said Amy in disgust.

"Don't worry. It was unused."

"Oh. Okay."

Amy walked over to Tails & Sticks, who were sitting on the couch while Sonic was talking.

"So, was the yelling in the script?" asked Sticks.

"Yup." replied Amy. "Also, sorry for scaring the both of you."

"It's okay."

Amy noticed that Tails has been quiet for a while.

"Tails?" asked Sonic. "Something wrong?"

Tails looked at Sonic, & nodded. Then, Tails sent a text to Sonic.

Sonic read Tails' text out loud. "Yes, there's something wrong. :( :( While hiding in that dumpster with Sticks, a new Sonic ship started. It shocked me so much, I refused to talk at this moment. :( :("

"Well, what is it?" asked Amy.

Tails sent a text to Amy.

Amy read Tails' text out loud. "I rather not say through text. Sticks will take it from here. PS, I hope you can read lips."

"Yes, I can read lips." Amy said to Sticks.

 **Note: If the next part makes you cry, I'm sorry. Also, I almost cried while writing this part.**

...

Sticks mouthed out what she was saying. Amy was shocked by Sticks was saying.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE NEW SONIC SHIP IS YOU & TAILS?**!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sonic was shocked at what Amy said.

"It's all over DeviantArt." Tails now starts to speak. "It just doesn't make sense. We're completely different animals! Why do people ALWAYS pair me with someone who's not my species?!"

Unable to control his emotions any longer, Tails collapsed to the floor in an emotional breakdown. Sonic carried Tails to a nearby chair, & hugged him tightly so he could calm down.

 **And, this is why I hate that Sonic ship! It's a good thing "it" died after episode 40.**

After a few minutes, Tails was able to calm down, thanx to his big brother. Sonic released his hug, & Tails walk, stretched his legs, & started to hover in place.

"I guessed you're calm now." Amy said to Tails.

"For now." replied Tails. "I'll be fine for filming, but after, I won't."

 **Like I said, if you cried during this part, sorry for that.**

...

 **SCENE: SONIC'S SHACK**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, & Sticks are shown playing soccer again. Sonic scores a goal...again.

[crash]

Not again.

"What did it crash into this time?!" yelled the director.

"Eggman's car." said Sonic.

"WHAT?!"

...

 **SCENE: CHEZ AMY**

"The soup's cold, & the salad's hot." said Eggman. "HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

 **Meanwhile offset...**

"I think someone added that in for fun." said Sonic.

Sonic then turned to Tails who was also watching the scene with him.

"It wasn't me, I SWEAR!" yelled Tails. "It MAY have been the writers!"

"You got a point there."

...

Eggman runs away, while his robots start to destroy Amy's restaurant. Amy calls for Sonic on her communicator.

"Sonic!" said Amy. "I need some help at the restaurant!"

Cut to Sonic & Knuckles who are both relaxing on the beach.

"Amy, we don't wanna work for you." said Sonic.

Now, we have a split-screen: Amy on the left, & Sonic on the right.

"Eggman's robots are attacking, & I..."

"Will be happy to help you with that!" Sonic cuts Amy mid-sentence.

Cut back to Amy who's now breaking some robots with her Piko-Hammer. Sonic rushes onset & breaks some motor-bots head-on.

"Any reason why I could've done a Spin Dash?" complained Sonic. "That hurt my forehead!"

...

 **LOCATION: SONIC'S APARTMENT**

Filming was over for the day, & everyone was hanging out at Sonic's apartment. Right now, everyone's playing Wii Sports. Sonic, Tails, Amy, & Sticks were playing Golf while Knuckles watched from Sonic's couch. Both Tails & Amy hit the 5th stroke limit 4 times, Sticks hit it twice, & Sonic hit it only once. After the 9th hole (Because Wii Sports only goes up to 9 holes in Golf), Sonic won with 26, Tails got 27 (because of a sand trap), & Amy & Sticks tied for 3rd with 20.

Everything was back to normal for everyone...for now.

 **Chapter 26 finished. Some stuff in this episode took a while to turn this into a blooper.**

 **Also, as of this point, The Tails/Sticks ship is DEAD, although 80% likes Zooails, & the other 20% went for this ship.**

 **As of this moment, I noticed a few running gags. Because I don't have a good ending, I'll just list all the running gags for this FanFic:**

1: SonAmy moments

2: SonTails brother moments

3: Angry Tails

4: Characters appearing from other shows, mostly Phineas & Ferb, and Gravity Falls.

5: Pranking on set antics

6: Props breaking

7: Knuckles being dumber

8: Sticks acting normal

 **Also, I posted this on the** Sonic News Network **, & for some reason, no one has noticed this.**

 **Anyways, school starts on** Tuesday (8/16/16) **for me, so I'll try to get another chapter out next week.**

 **One other thing, remember back in chapter 18 when Tails is currently staying with Sonic while Tails' parents are in Barcelona for 10 weeks? I checked my calendar, & 10 weeks from **Chapter 18 (5/22/16) **would've been** July 31! Chapter 25 **came out 1 day after that date!**

 **Should I just have Sonic & Tails be roommates? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Chapter 28 coming out next week. PEACE OUT!**


	28. Blue With Envy Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: If you remember Chapter 18, you'll know what's gonna happen. Also, the beginning & ending might be a bit more emotional than that one scene from the last chapter. And, this was supposed to be posted yesterday (8/21/16), so it will be up posted today (8/22/16).**

 **And, I wanna give credit to DiddyFK1 because of this. Back in chapter 20, I wanted to add some brotherly stuff between Sonic & Tails, & it stuck with this, so thanx to you, DiddyFK1!**

 **Blue With Envy Bloopers**

"I don't care what anyone says." said Sonic. "Meh burgers are the best burgers!"

Sonic takes a bite out of his meh burger and swallows. However, it goes down the wrong pipe, causing Sonic to choke. Amy went up to Sonic & gave him the heimlich maneuver. Everyone on set looked away as Sonic coughed up a peice of the burger he was eating. Sonic was now on the floor trying to get over what just happened seconds ago.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails. "Are you okay, big bro?"

Sonic gave a thumbs up to his little bro.

"Seriously, can we go through one episode WITHOUT any incidents?!" protested Amy.

"Feels like 80." said Sticks.

"I thought it was 75." said Tails.

"Are you sure?"

"I really don't want to bicker over this. There's NO WAY we're going back into that therapy box!"

 **Again, see Chapter 18.**

...

"Wow! Those were some sweet moves!" Tails said to Swifty.

Swifty rides his skateboard up to Tails.

"Thanks, bro!" Swifty said to Tails.

"You hear that? He called me 'bro'!"

"Yeah, I heard. He's quite a wordsmith."

"CUT!" yelled the director. "NEXT SCENE'S IN 30 MINUTES!"

* * *

"Sorry about that one line, Sonic." said Tails.

"It's okay, little bro." said Sonic as he patted Tails' head.

...

"Give me a break!" said an angry Sonic. "I can feed people sandwiches, watch!"

Sonic picks up his meh burger with his right hand & shoves it in Knuckles' mouth. However, instead of spitting it out, Knuckles choked on it. Sonic & Sticks went up to Knuckles & the both of them gave him the heimlich Manuver. Knuckles spit out the burger, & the burger hit Tails in the face. Everyone was shocked, mostly Sonic.

"TAILS!" said a shocked Sonic. "You okay, little bro?"

Tails just stood there after being hit with a burger.

"I'm going to the studio bathroom to get my face clean of burger peices." said Tails as his temper slowly rose. "If anyone (besides Sonic) checks on me, I'll hurt you."

Sonic, Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles all backed away from Tails as his temper grew with anger.

 **You know what's happening.**

"And," continued Tails. "If another incident like this happens, I will find those Super Emeralds, & wreck this studio like there's no tomorrow!"

At this point, Sonic, Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles have backed up to the point where they're almost offset. Everyone on set (including the crew) were now scared of Tails. Tails ignored everyone, & flew offset.

 **These people...uh, animals...hardly get a break from filming.**

...

Swifty is now holding a rocket in his left hand. He lights the rocket with the sparklers in his right hand as Sonic catches up to him. Swifty lets go of the rocket, which sets off sparks in Sonic's eyes.

"Ow! My retinas!" yelled Sonic. "NO, REALLY! I CAN'T SEE!"

As the firework died down, Sonic was able to see, but not before a tree was in his path. Before Sonic could move, he hit the tree head-on, & was knocked out.

"Not again!" said Tails.

 **20 minutes later...**

Sonic wakes up in his trailer after realizing what has happened. Sonic looks over to his left & sees Amy & Tails in his trailer with him.

"What is this, the 4th time I got knocked out?!" yelled Sonic.

"I thought it was 5." said Amy.

"5?" asked Tails.

Amy was shocked. "Really? You still don't remember that?!"

"Amy, Tails was at Disneyland when that happened." said Sonic.

 **See Chapter 25 if you don't remember.**

"When what happened?" asked Tails.

"That missile that almost hit Disneyland wasn't from Vandenberg." Amy said to Tails. "It was from the studio."

"When we heard you saved all those people, I fainted." Sonic said to his little bro. "If you want to blame us, don't. That missile's from NASA."

Tails was shocked/sad after hearing that. "Oh my goodness."

* * *

 **30 seconds later...**

 **Yes, everyone was that quiet.**

Amy decided to break the silence between the three of them.

"Most of us are still trying to forget that." Amy said to Tails. "Sonic's trying to forget it the most. He was afraid of losing you."

Tails looked at Sonic, who's trying to not cry at this moment.

"You had to say that, didn't you Amy?" Sonic said to Amy.

"What? You're overprotective to Tails." Amy said to Sonic. "At this point, you & Tails are basically brothers."

Somehow, Amy was right. Sonic & Tails are really brothers. Then, Amy got a text message from Sticks saying that Amy, Tails, & Sonic are need on set. All three (two, because Tails can fly) walked out of Sonic's trailer, & walked back to the studio.

 **Yeah...so, you give an animal an iPhone, & they're addicted to technology. If only this can work with Sticks...because only in this universe, & Worlds Unite, she does trust technology!**

...

"I'd love to be his lady dude! Oh!" said Amy in a love trance.

Amy faints, & Sticks catches her in her arms.

"Me, too! Oh!" said Sticks who's also in a love trance.

Sticks faints, & Tails runs up to her, catching her & Amy in his arms.

"Fainting party! Ah!" said Tails.

Tails falls over.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "TAKE 30!"

* * *

"Okay. This is wrost than the GIANT robot piece." said Tails who's still underneath Amy & Sticks.

"It can't be that worst." said Amy as she & Sticks were helping Tails get up.

"Okay, picture this: Let's say the five of us are camping, & a boulder's rolling down a mountain side. Do you run, have Knuckles smash it, or sacrifice the shortest, weakest person?"

"You're not that short." Sticks said to Tails.

"I'm 2 feet, 7 inches tall. You're 2 inches taller than me."

"Okay, you got a point."

...

"The big dealio is I'm sick of you!" an angry Sonic said to Swifty. "I'm sick of your gelled-back fur & I'm sick of your hip urban lingo with words like... 'Dealio'!"

Just then, there was a loud thud.

"Hey!" yelled Sticks. "The door's stuck! Did Tails lock it?!"

Both Sonic & Swifty look at Tails.

"Oops." said Tails. "I'll go unlock it."

"Is it always like this?" Swifty said to Sonic.

"After 27 episodes, yes." replied Sonic. "Most of the time, we have: an angry Kitsune..." Sonic makes a gesture to Tails. "...props breaking, & kids from other studios watching us film an episode."

"I heard that!" said Tails who was listening to the conversation.

"I thought you were unlocking that door!"

"It's been unlocked for half a minute now!"

"You guys can argue later!" said the director. "Let's setup for Take 2!"

...

"He won? With time to get a smoothie?" Sonic said as he turns to face Tails, Knuckles, Amy, & Sticks. "But...how? I passed him! I saw it! Something smells fishy about this race!"

The camera moves down to the fish from "My Fair Sticksy". See Chapter 5

"I told you, I have irritable bowl syndrome!" said the random fish...again.

"Seriously, is this still nesscessary?!" said Sonic.

...

"It's too late for shenanigans!" yelled Eggman. "Now, without your precious hedgehog hero to stop me, I can finally fulfill my lifelong evil dream!"

Eggman holds up both his arms, & thunder booms & lightning flashes in the distance.

"Building my own theme park!"

Knuckles, Amy, & Sticks all stare blankly at Eggman.

"Wait, where's Tails?" asked the director.

"Found him." said Sticks.

Apparently, when Tails got scared, he cowered toward the nearest person to hide. In this case, it was Sticks.

"Sorry." said Tails. "I have Astraphobia. Also, this sounds like the plot for 'Sonic Colors'."

 **For anyone that has played Sonic Colors (including me), you'll get that reference.**

...

"Then assemble them!" said Amy to Mayor Fink.

"I suppose I could do that." said Mayor Fink as he & the Villagers all walk up to each other for the banishing procedure. "I hearby call to order the banishing proceeding." Mayor Fink opens the book he is holding in his right hand and flips through it. "Okay, let's see, uh, 'Hedgehog', comma, 'Sonic'. Middle name, 'The'." Mayor Fink flips through the book to find Sonic's form. "Now, where, oh where is his 10-87-Q1B form?"

"Just do it already!" yelled Amy.

Everyone took 1 step away from Amy.

"Am I really that scary?!"

Everyone nodded their head.

"Don't tell me. Sonic has montage of me being angry."

Only Knuckles, Tails, & Sticks nodded their heads.

"I hate acting." Amy said to herself.

...

Well, the 10 weeks were up; Tails' parents returned from their vacation in Barcelona. Both Sonic & Tails agreed on Skype-ping after Tails got home, & they're planning on being roommates within the next 5 episodes. But, that will have to wait. Both Sonic & Tails said their goodbyes, & Tails returned to his house.

 **Again, with Chapter 18, I had no idea on how to end it (because my brain's fried after writing 9 chapters for the Summer of 2016), so Chapter 28 completed. Now, some updates on this FanFic:**

 **I'm taking a 2-week break from this, & I'll be back on the 1st Sunday of September 2016.**

 **In the future, I might have Tails move back in with Sonic, so they can be roommates until filming of Season 1's completed.**

 **Chapter 29 will come out on 9/4/16. Peace out!**


	29. Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, or FixersChannel. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: This was supposed to be posted on Sunday (9/3/16), so it will be posted today (9/10/16). Also, this will be the 1st time I'll be using an OC Fan character in this. I hope it goes well.**

 **The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose Bloopers**

 **Time: 7:00 A.M.**

 **Location: Studio Break Room**

It was another peaceful, filming day in Hollywood. Tails usually arrives at the studio at this time, 1 hour before everyone else arrives. But this time, he wasn't alone. You see, Tails' brother: Fixer, wanted to see a few episodes being filmed, so Tails asked the director, & he said yes. Tails brought Fixer into the break room, & had him sit on the couch.

"So, what should I do before filming starts?" asked Fixer.

"Well," said Tails. "I'm going to my trailer-"

"Trailer?"

"Our director won't upgrade to dressing rooms until the 2nd season. I'll be in my trailer practicing my lines. I'll be back in a half hour. While I'm gone, there's some Sonic games here. You could try some of them, if you wanna."

Tails turns on the TV, & Xbox 360, then inserts in Sonic Generations. Tails hands Fixer a controller, & he starts playing the game.

"Now, if Amy, Knuckles, or Sticks come in, just hide." Tails said to his bro. "If they see you, they might think you're me."

"Okay." replied Fixer. "What about Sonic?"

"He already knows about you. When I stayed at his place for 10 weeks, I may have showed him some pics of you."

Tails makes his way to the door.

"I'll be back in a half hour." said Tails as he walks out of the break room.

 **30 minutes later...**

Tails has finished his script, & was heading back to the studio. On his way in, he ran into Sonic. Tails told Sonic he brought his brother with him because Fixer wanted to see a few episodes being filmed.

...

 **Time: 8:10 A.M.**

By this time, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks have arrived at the studio, & all 5 (6, because Fixer's hiding) are in the break room. Team Sonic only had 20 minutes before they had to start filming. Tails saved his game, then turned the console off.

"So Tails," asked Amy. "I've heard that you invited someone to watch us film today's episode."

"That's right." replied Tails. "I've brought my brother today."

"So, when do we get to meet him?" asked Sticks.

"Actually, right now. If everyone closes their eyes..."

Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks closed their eyes, while Tails signals Fixer to emerge from behind the closet door, & sits between Amy & Sticks.

"...Ready?"

Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks nodded their heads while Sonic was recording the whole thing.

"Open your eyes!"

After Sonic & Tails' friends opened their eyes, it only took 5 seconds to realize there's another fox in the room. Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks have all noticed Fixer. The 3 of them looked at Tails, then back at Fixer, then at Tails again, then back at Fixer again; they were SO confused at what they were looking at.

 **A/N: It's been a week! I barely remember how do to this!**

"Amy, Knuckles, Sticks," said Tails who's now opposite of Amy. "Meet my brother: Fixer Prower."

"Hey, everyone." said Fixer, a bit shyly.

"Wow, Tails." said Sticks. "He does look like you...a bit."

"Yeah," said Tails. "But there's some differences between the two of us."

"Yup." said Fixer, agreeing with his brother.

"Uhm...guys?" said Sonic, trying to get everyone's attention. "I think we should get to set."

Before leving the break room, Tails handed Fixer the script of the episode, so he can follow along.

 **A/N: Like I said, It's been a week since I did stuff like this.**

...

 **Scene: Sticks' Burrow**

Sticks scoops a bucket of water from a pond. She looks to her right & sees a cross-eyed moose, which growls at her.

"Moose!" yelled Sticks as she ran offset.

After the director yelled cut, there was a crash offset. Sticks ran into the studio wall.

"Someone check her pulse!" yelled the director.

"She's fine." said Fixer who already checked Sticks' pulse.

"Forgot he was even here."

...

 **Scene: Amy's House**

"I saw...a moose!" yelled Sticks.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, & Tails all looked at her. Fixer looked confused at what's happening.

"A cwoss-eyed moose!"

"So?" said Tails.

[sighs] "Crossing paths with a cross-eyed moose brings a curse upon the moose-crosser & her non-moose-cross friends. Don't you people know anything about science?"

Sticks collapsed after saying that.

"This was NEVER in my contract!"

...

Amy calls Tails on her Communicator. "Hey, Tails?" asked Amy. "Is your house..."

Cut to Tails' House

"...Surrounded by Sticks' crazy traps?" said Tails.

The camera zooms out to reveal he's in a pit trap with bars on top with traps around him.

"Yep. Sonic, what's up with you? And how am I getting out of this?!"

"Well, there's a key to the trap, but Sticks lost it." said the director.

"You saw what happened to me & keys 5 episodes ago!" said Sticks. "So, I gave it to Amy."

"And I gave it to our guest." Amy said while pointing to Fixer.

Fixer took the key out of his pocket & threw it Amy so she can unlock the trap, but it landed into a nearby grate.

"Oh, no." said a shocked Fixer. "Do we have a spare key?"

Tails facepalmed himself. "Let's hope I won't be stuck in here like Sonic was 5 episodes ago!"

 **5 minutes later...**

Tails was still stuck in the trap while Fixer was helping him getting out of said trap.

"Um, Tails?" asked Fixer.

"Yes?" replied Tails.

"You do realized that the trap's unlocked, right?"

Tails was shocked. He tried punching the trapdoor, & it opened. Tails managed to fly out of the trap. A lot of raging anger went through Tails like a ton of pounds.

" **NO ONE SAID IT WAS UNLOCKED?!** " yelled Tails, as he grabbed Fixer by the shoulders. " **WHY DID NO TOLD ME THE TRAP WAS UNLOCKED?!** "

"Tails, calm down!" said Fixer. "It was JUST unlocked, no biggy."

Tails knew his brother was right, & calmed down within 4 seconds.

"Thanx, Fixer." said Tails, who's now calmed down. "I'll get my anger on my friends when they less expect it."

 **A/N: You know what will happen here, but that will have to wait till later.**

...

 **Scene: Sticks' Burrow**

"No! From the aforementioned evil spirits!" yelled Sticks. "Weren't you paying attention? They are bad news, baby! They'll eat your souls, chew 'em up, & spit 'em out!"

"This curse is scary & disgusting." said Knuckles.

"This whole scene's scary & disgusting!" yelled Fixer offset.

Everyone agreed with Fixer. Because this is a family-friendly environment.

...

 **Take 1**

Scary music starts to play, while a flashlight-like glow shines on Sticks.

"Legend has it...that if we find a marmoset-monkey with a white stripe on his back, & his tail shaped like a double-ya!" said Sticks.

"Shaped like a W?" asked Tails.

 _[THUD!]_

When the lights turned back on, let's just say that Fixer was nowhere to be seen.

"And, this is why Fixer doesn't celebrate Halloween anymore." said Tails.

 **Take 2**

"Only such a monkey can remove the co-urse!" said Sticks. "So what's it gonna be: traps, or monkey?"

 _[THUD!]_

"I picked a bad day to bring my brother here." said Tails.

...

 **Scene: Open Field (No official name)**

 **Note: No dialogue for this scene. We only hear a piano playing in the background.**

We see Team Sonic crossing a river via tree log.

 **Take 1**

The camera pans up to show Tails, Knuckles, & Amy trying to walk on the tree log when...

 _[SPLASH!]_

Tails fell into the river. Sonic jumped into the river, & saved Tails. Everyone onset clapped & cheered at Sonic.

"Wow!" said Sonic. "Those swimming lessons FINALLY paid off!"

 **Take 2**

 _[SPLASH!]_

This time, Amy fell in.

"Oh, come on! I'm already dry!" complained Sonic.

Tails, Knuckles, & Sticks looked at Sonic.

"Fine!" said Sonic. "I'll rescue her!"

Sonic jumped back into the water...again...to save Amy.

...

 **Scene: Stick's Meadow/Orchard (Again, no official name)**

"Technically, you're asking a question." Tails said to Amy.

"Technically, ZIP IT!" yelled Amy.

This stunned Tails. He wouldn't even move.

"Tails," said Sonic. "If you can hear me, fall backwards."

Tails ended up falling forwards. A loud cracking sound was heard.

"I think that was his nose." said Amy.

...

 **Scene: Monkey Boy's Hut (For the 3rd time, NO! OFFICIAL! NAME!)**

"Raise you right hand..." said the Monkey-Boy as Sticks raised her right hand.

"Oh wait, that's weddings."

All of a sudden, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, & Amy burst into laughter after hearing that quote from the monkey himself. Meanwhile offset, Fixer was also laughing uncontrollably, fell out of his chair, then continued laughing on the floor.

"Come on, guys!" yelled the director. "There's 1 more scene left. Try to contain your laughing until after filming, okay?"

Everyone onset gave a thumbs up. So did Fixer offset.

...

 **Take 24**

Everyone managed to stay on the log, when it started to roll backwards. As soon as the log fell, Team Sonic fell too...except for Tails.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "TAILS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FLY!"

"Sorry!" complained Tails. "Force of habit!"

"TAKE 20 EVERYONE! We'll get this filmed sooner or later!"

...

 **Scene: Jungle**

"It's 11 years bad luck!" said a crazy, paranoid Sticks. "We must go to Lake Yenny Haha, & bathe in the moth-"

Knuckles simply flicks the spider away.

"Boom! Curse broken!" said Knuckles.

Sonic, Tails, & Amy all laugh while Sticks is shocked, thus ending today's filming.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "THAT'S A WRAP FOR TODAY!"

* * *

"Lake Yenny Haha?" asked a confused Fixer.

Usually, I would say 'never question the writers'." replied Tails. "But it's the 29th episode already!

...

 **Time: 3:30 P.M.**

 **Location: Studio Break Room**

Filming was finished for the day, so everyone (Team Sonic, & Fixer Prower) were in the break room resting/chatting.

"So Fixer," asked Amy. "Will you be returning to watch more episodes?"

"I think I might." replied Fixer. "I just hope the next episode's better than this one."

"I can see why." said Tails. "Sticks scared you a few times."

"Said the guy who was locked in an unlocked cage."

"Wait, what?" asked Sonic.

"The cage was never locked." said Tails. "Sticks may have forgot to lock it."

Everyone looked at Sticks.

"It's not MY fault I'm never good with keys!" complained Sticks.

"Ready to leave, Fixer?" asked Tails as he was heading for the door.

"Yup." replied Fixer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Sonic. "I promised Tails I would take him & Fixer to go play Laser Tag."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Fixer, & Sonic, & the 2 foxes left the studio to go play Laser Tag.

 **Chapter 29 finished. I was mostly sick when writing this chapter. Glad I feel better now.**

 **Special thanks to FixersChannel from DeviantArt for letting me use his OC: Fixer the Fox for this chapter, & future chapters to come. For these chapters, Fixer will be playing as Tails' brother. I've been told to make sure his OC doesn't do/say anything out of character. The problem with that: It's a blooper FanFic, so the characters will be doing/saying stuff almost out of character. If you're reading this, FixersChannel, sorry about that. You too, Fixer Prower.**

 **Also, I'm on DeviantArt now. Search "Erik-Tails-4000" to see my Sonic Boom art. I'm also posting this FanFic to DeviantArt, as well as some Sonic Boom drawings from December 2015-Present.**

 **If you're reading this on DeviantArt, please leave a Watch, & a comment. If you're reading this on, please Favorite, Follow, & Review this, & I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 30 will be out on the 24th. Peace, I'm out!**


	30. Chili Dog Day Afternoon Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, Phineas & Ferb, Gravity Falls, or FixersChannel. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: I now have full use of FixersChannel's OC: Fixer Prower for upcoming chapters. I hope he will be a great brother to Tails.**

 **Chili Dog Day Afternoon Bloopers**

 **Location: Studio Break Room**

Team Sonic has been getting ready for their funniest episode to date! Right now, everyone's in the break room with Studio's A & B. Tails & Fixer haven't arrived yet, which was unusual since Tails is always the 1st to arrive at the studio.

"So, when does this start?" asked Phineas.

"As soon as Tails arrives, we'll start." replied Sonic.

Just then, both Tails & Fixer burst through the door. Both foxes were out of breath.

"Sorry were late." said Tails. "We both overslept because someone thought it would be a good idea to have a competition before bed."

"It's not my fault I wanted to play ALL the games on Wii Sports last night!" exclaimed Fixer.

Tails sighed. "Anyways, we invited you guys here because we got what we think is the funniest episode of Sonic Boom do date! And, it's Knuckles' spotlight episode, so I hope all of you will be laughing a lot! Any questions?"

Dipper raised his hand.

"Yes, Dipper."

"Just wondering...who's that next to you?" said Dipper while pointing at Fixer.

"That's Fixer, my brother."

Phineas raised his hand.

"Yes, Phineas."

"I thought Sonic was your brother." said Phineas.

"Tails is my best friend." said Sonic. "We're brothers by bond."

"Any other questions?" asked Tails.

Five hands went into the air.

"Any questions that aren't about my brother..."

Phineas, Ferb, & Isabella put their hands down.

"...or about Sonic being my brother..."

Dipper put his hand down.

"Yes, Mabel?"

"Who won that Wii Sports competition?" asked Mabel.

Tails sighed. "Fixer won by 2 points. Anyone else?!"

No one raised their hands due to Tails' anger.

"Okay, let's go film another episode!" yelled Tails as he left the room.

Fixer followed after him.

 **"TAILS! CALM DOWN! THEY'RE JUST KIDS!"**

 **"I DON'T CARE! TWO OF THEM HURT ME ALL BECAUSE OF A GOFABALL! I STILL HAVE THE BRUISES TO PROVE IT!"**

...

 **Scene: Village**

Sonic leans on the wood while Tails & Knuckles work on hammering a nail into said wood. Knuckles uses Amy's Piko Hammer to hammer in the nail. Tails gets scared by the hammer in the process. When Knuckles hits the wood with the hammer, he catapults Sonic into Amy. Sonic was standing a bit too far to the right, causing both Sonic & Amy to kiss each other. Both hedgehogs step away from each other after realizing what just happened.

Uh...can we reset, please?" asked Sonic nervously. "I swear on the future of this studio that didn't happen!"

...

Amy notices that there's a banana sticking out of the stage.

"What's this?" asked Amy, while walking over to the banana.

"Don't!" cautioned Tails. "That's a load-bearing banana."

Amy pulls the banana out, but the stage didn't collapse.

"Uh...it didn't fall." said Sonic.

UT snuck up behind him.

"I thought it would collapse." said UT.

UT shocked Sonic so much, he ran full speed into a tree.

"Not again!" said both Amy & Tails.

"Darn Sonic has been knocked out...again." said UT.

 **30 minutes later...**

 **A/N: You know what happened here!**

Sonic awoke from being knocked out.

"Again with this?!" said Sonic.

"Yup."

Sonic looked to his right for the voice & saw Amy, & surprisingly, Fixer instead of Tails.

"Tails was hyperventilating." said Fixer. "Amy already told me what happens everytime you get knocked out."

"Tails hyperventilating?" asked Sonic.

"Yup."

"Okay then."

...

 **Scene: Meh Burger**

"Can it be used as a flotation device in the event of a water landing?" asked Sticks. Sonic, Tails, Amy, & Knuckles all stare at Sicks. "We'll see who's staring when that thing LANDS IN THE OCEAN!"

A loud crack was heard. Tails has broke off a large portion of the Meh Burger table. Everyone on set slowly backed away from Tails.

 **A/N: If you remember from chapter 24, Sticks started to freak out during filming, but Tails was able to calm her down. Now, the table has been turned. Literally.**

"Um...can we take 15?" asked Tails nervously. "I just need to calm down."

Tails quickly ran off the set.

"Sticks, why don't you calm down Tails?" asked Sonic. "Bring Fixer with you, just in case."

Sticks & Fixer both gave a thumbs up, & began searching for Tails.

...

 **A/N: This next scene is for ShrimpOnAStick, a fellow reader of this FanFic. Why? Back in chapter 27, I may have said the Tails x Sticks ship is dead, & this reader didn't like that. I personally like Zooails/Tailooey (No clue which one's right) than the other Tails ships, because it took SEGA 24 years to ship Tails with another fox!**

 **So, ShrimpOnAStick, this is for you. I'm sorry for what I said, so I hope this will make it up to you.**

 **Location: Studio Break Room**

Sticks & Fixer quickly entered the break room.

"Are you sure Tails is in here?" asked Fixer.

"He comes in here everyday." replied Sticks. "It's mostly for the games."

Just then, a whimper was heard. Both Sticks & Fixer turned their heads to the closet of the room. A few seconds later, another whimper, followed by a sniffle was heard. Both Stick & Fixer figured that after Tails put himself in the closet, he must have cried his eyes out. Sticks slowly approached the closet door & knocked on the door.

"If it's not Sonic or Fixer, go away!" said a depressed Tails.

"Tails, it's Sticks & Fixer." said Sticks. "Sonic asked us to get you calmed down."

"Really?"

"Yes. We're all worried about you."

Tails slowly opened the door & walked out of the closet.

"I'm sorry guys." said Tails as he walks over to the couch & sat down. "I have no clue what happened to me."

Both Sticks & Fixer walked the couch & sat on opposite sides of Tails; Sticks sat to the right of Tails, & Fixer to the left.

"For the last 2 episodes, I may have been stressed out from filming."

"Have you ever tried taking a vocation from filming?" asked Sticks.

"I could, but who will take my place while I'm out?" said Tails.

"I could do it." said Fixer.

Then, a lightbulb appeared above Tails' head as he looked over at Fixer.

"That's not a bad idea, Tails." said Sticks. "Amy, Knuckles, & I all thought Fixer was you."

Then, Sticks grabbed Tails by his shoulders.

"This could work, Tails!"

Then, without knowing, Sticks kissed Tails for 8...long...seconds. Fixer was so surprised by this, he fainted. Later, Sicks & Tails broke the kiss. Tails immediately got shocked, while Sticks immediately blushed in embarrassment

...

"Whoa!" said a shocked Tails.

"Wow!" said a shocked Sticks. "I did not mean to do that, Tails. I'm sorry."

"Whoa!"

"Really?" said an annoyed Sticks. "You didn't hear that?"

"No, I heard you."

"Wait, was that your 1st kiss, Tails?"

"Actually, my 2nd."

All of a sudden, Fixer woke up after fainting.

"2nd?!" yelled both Sticks & Fixer.

"Let me guess: Zooey kissed you at Disneyland after saving everyone from that missile?" asked Sticks.

"Yeah." replied Tails.

"You would not believe how many times he kept talking about it." said Fixer.

"Oh, come on!" Tails said to his brother. "I didn't mention it a lot of times!"

"I heard from Sonic that you wouldn't stop talking about it for a week! Then, when told me about it for the 5th time, I had to leave our room so I could focus, **EVEN IF I HAD SCHOOL-WORK, YOU WOULDN'T STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!** "

After that, Fixer collapsed to the floor in an emotional breakdown. Tails had to comfort his brother until he was calm.

 **A/N: Okay, I was told by FixersChannel to not, I REPEAT NOT, let his OC: Fixer the Fox/Fixer Prower get OOC (Out Of Character). Did I go too far? Let me know in the reviews.**

About 4 minutes later, Fixer had calmed down, thanks to his twin brother. A few minutes later, Tails broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Fixer." said Tails. "Love can change a person. If it was annoying you, you could've asked me to stop."

"It's okay." said Fixer. "I forgive you."

...

A few more minutes later, Tails suddenly realized that there's about 3 cameras watching the trio.

"Uh, how long has those cameras been there?"

That question shocked Sticks & Fixer like a ton of pounds.

"There's no way those cameras caught...that." said a shocked Sticks.

"Not even Sonic's camera?" asked Fixer.

Both Sticks & Tails looked toward Sonic's video camera in shock. The red light was on, meaning it was recording.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." said Tails. "Fixer will stay here & figure out Sonic's password on the camera, while Sticks & I go back to filming the episode & tell NOBODY what happened here minutes ago. We take this secret to our graves!"

Both Sticks & Fixer agreed with Tails, despite being a bit scared by the kitsune's last sentence.

...

 **Location: Studio Hallway**

Fixer stayed in the break room to figure out Sonic's password on his video camera, while Tails & Sticks walked back to the stage to finish filming the rest of episode 30 while at the same time, trying to forget that 'incident' from just minutes ago. Sticks broke the silence after 15 seconds.

"Tails?" asked Sticks.

"Yes?" replied Tails.

"Are you SURE no one will know about that...'thing'?"

"Sticks, no one will EVER see that, alright? Look on the bright side: Felix is currently getting the video off of Sonic's camera, & later, he will get the footage off of the security cameras."

"Felix?" said Sticks surprised.

"That's Fixer's real name."

"Oh, like how your name's -"

"Don't push it! I rather not get angry with you today."

"Okay, okay! Sorry Tails, I forgot!"

Sticks forgot about Tails' anger for a while now. The kid REALLY needs a break from filming.

 **Hope you liked that ShrimpOnAStick. Now, on with the story!**

...

 **Location: Main Stage (Sonic Boom)**

Tails & Sticks made it back to the main stage of the studio. The two stayed at least 1-2 feet away from each other. When they got back, Sonic asked them a few questions. Both Tails & Sticks told Sonic everything, except for what Fixer's doing now, & what had happened beforehand. When Sonic asked about Fixer, Sticks lied to Sonic by saying Fixer had crashed on the couch in the break room. Surprisingly, Sonic fell for it, & went back toward the main stage for filming. After Sonic left the duo, Fixer came up behind them.

"Were you able to get the footage off the cameras?" asked Sticks.

"I'm afraid not." replied Fixer. "Sonic's got a complicated password on his video camera, & those security cameras are HARD to open."

"Okay, here's an idea." said Tails. "When the episode's finished being filmed, we'll hide Sonic's camera in Sticks' trailer."

"Why mine?!" asked Sticks. "Why not yours?"

"He's in my trailer a lot! He will find it in a jiffy!"

Sticks sighed in annoyance. "Fine, we'll use your idea. I swear this FanFic's making us go CRAZY!"

"Sticks! You just broke the 4th Wall!"

"Oops. Sorry."

...

 **Location: Hollywood Hills**

 **A/N: I've said this MANY TIMES, & I'll say it again: The story takes place in Hollywood, NOT Bygone Island!**

"So, what's happening in this scene?" asked Phineas.

"Knuckles will be trying to climb these stone stairs." replied Tails.

"But one problem." said Fixer. "The stone's so smooth, he will fall back down."

"How do you know that?" asked Dipper. "You don't even work here."

"Tails hands me his script so I can follow along with the story-line."

"I somehow agree with that." said Phineas.

"Beg to differ." said Dipper.

Sticks somehow heard the conversation. "Yes, just get your knees & beg!"

"Sticks." said Tails. "If you want to go skydiving after this episode, no more Disney references please, okay?"

"Okay, fine! Sorry...again!"

 **See chapter 4 for details.**

...

 **Scene: The Staircase of Terrifying Slipperyness**

Knuckles climbed the the cliff, only to fall back down landing on an inflatable mattress.

 **Meanwhile offset...**

"Oh man."

"What?" said Sonic asking Tails.

"What if the mattress deflates?"

"Seriously, little bro? That's only 1 out of 5."

Back onset...

After falling for the 4th time, the mattress finally popped.

"You were saying, big bro?"

"Shut it."

...

 **Location: Volcano Set**

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sticks, & Fixer along with Studio's A & B are offset watching Knuckles with The Lost Peppers of Claggerhorn.

"You know, I'm still a bit surprised those peppers are puppets." said Tails.

"I know right?" said Fixer, agreeing with his brother.

"Actually, I think they're robots." said Sonic.

"Are you sure?" asked Tails. "If they were robots, one would walk offset right now."

As soon as Tails finished that sentence, the sound of a rope snapping was heard. One of the pepper robots started to walk offset, & out the studio door.

"It's a good thing I'm taking a vacation from this. Because I'm about to lose it...again!" Tails said to himself.

...

 **Secne: Village**

Knuckles starts launching the peppers at his friends. Tails got hit by a pepper, & got knocked down. A loud cracking sound was heard.

"Was that your nose again?" asked Sonic.

"Yep." replied Tails.

...

 **Scene: Jungle**

It's all revealed to be a dream that Knuckles had when he fainted as a result of eating the hot pepper eariler in the chapter. In the real world, Knuckles is awoken by his team, who had been looking for him since yesterday when he did not show up to the cook-off. Let's see what happens.

"A pepper that strong?" asked Sonic. "Come on, Knuckles."

Sonic, Tails, Amy, & Sticks all laugh at Knux.

"I guess you're right." replied Knux. "That's impossib-"

All of a sudden, Knuckles burped out flames, leaving his friends burned. Seconds later, all 5 of them laugh again, thus ending the episode.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "THAT'S A WRAP FOR THE EPISODE!"

* * *

"Why was THIS even in the script?" yelled Tails. "Now, my whole body hurts!"

...

 **Location: Studio Break Room**

At this point, the 5 kids from Studio's A & B have left the Sonic Boom Studio for the day. Amy & Knuckles have left as well, leaving Sonic, Tails, Fixer, & Sticks in the Studio break room. The couch was moved out of the way because the 2 foxes were playing Wii Sports, while Sonic & Sticks were watching the two brothers. Fixer was able to beat Tails again in Bowling by 2 points.

 **The results:**

Fixer: 204 pins knocked down

Tails: 202 pins knocked down

Tails decided to call it quits on the game, & both foxes moved the couch back to where it was. A few minutes later, Tails & Sticks have left to go skydiving, leaving Sonic & Fixer in the Studio break room.

"So Fixer." said Sonic. "I heard that Tails needed a vacation."

Fixer immediately got shocked from what Sonic said. "How do you know that?"

Sonic pointed to his video camera, which made Fixer even more nervous.

"By the way, I'm surprised Sticks did that to Tails. Didn't know she had it in her."

"Okay. In my defense, Sticks & I were trying to calm Tails down, but Sticks thought it would be a good idea to kiss Tails...on the lips."

"Wait. Did he already kissed Zooey?"

"Yes." said Fixer flatly.

"So let me guess." said Sonic. "You want to fill in for Tails."

"Yes?"

"Be right back."

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

 **A/N: ^^ Try saying that in a french accent. ^^**

Sonic came back with a contract.

"Okay." said Sonic. "The boss-man said yes. He just need you to sign this."

"Okay..." said Fixer.

Fixer grabbed a pen, while Sonic told him where to sign.

"Initials here...there...there... **NOT THERE!** "

The contract clearly said to NOT sign there. Sonic turned to the next page of the contract.

"Scratch this...scratch that...smell this...smell that..."

Sonic turned to the 3rd & final page of the contract.

"...Yada-yada-yada...sign the bottom."

Fixer put his signature at the bottom of the paper.

"Okay, that's it." said Sonic. "Welcome to the world of Sonic Boom, Fixer Prower. Hi-4!"

Fixer held his hand up in the air. Sonic realized what he just said.

"I meant Hi-5."

Fixer gave Sonic a hi-5.

"I'll go hand this to the boss-man. BRB!"

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

Sonic came back to the break room...again.

"Congratulations Fixer, you're in." said Sonic.

"Yes!" said Fixer excitedly. "Thanx, Sonic."

Fixer hugged Sonic in excitement. Sonic smiled & hugged him back.

"You're welcome, buddy."

 **Well, there you have it! Chapter 30 finished! My longest chapter to date at 3,036 words!**

 **I am COMPLETELY out of ideas for now. If you have any ideas for chapters 31-40, please tell me what you want in the reviews.**

 **Sorry this was SO late! I had to post some stuff on my DeviantArt page, & 1 new Sport Stacking video on my YT Channel.**

 **If you have any friends that like Sonic Boom, please share this to them.**

 **Be sure to Follow, Favorite, & Review this.**

 **Also, today, I found some more updates on Season 2: A space-themed episode, an underwater-themed episode, & the release date for Season 2! The 1st episode will air on October 29, 2016. The first episode's called: "Tommy Thunder: Method Actor". Might be a reference to that tiger in "Late Night Wars", so be sure to see that on Cartoon Network, & Boomerang.**

 **Chapter 31 will be out by Halloween 2016. Peace out!**


	31. Closed Door Policy Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, or FixersChannel. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: If you remember from the last chapter, Fixer will be filling in for Tails, while Tails takes a little vacation from filming.**

 **11/19/16 Edit: Changed "Bees" to "Hornets" because Bees doesn't work as a fear for Fixer.**

 **Closed Door Policy Bloopers**

 **A/N: Here's something you weren't expecting. Remember the Sonic & Tails brother moments? Well, for the 1st time in this story, I give you a Sonic & Fixer brother moment. Hope you like it.**

 **Time: 7:30 A.M.**

 **Location: Studio Break Room**

It was another peaceful, filming day in Hollywood. Sonic usually arrives at the studio at this time, a half hour before everyone else arrives. But this time, he wasn't alone. You see, Tails got stressed out during filming, so he will be on a small vacation, while his brother, Fixer will be filling in for him. Fixer was a bit nervous, because it's the first time he has acted before. Sonic & Fixer both entered the break room. Sonic came in the room with a brown box, while Fixer walked toward the couch, lied down, & let out a loud, & long sigh.

"So Fixer." said Sonic. "You excited for your first day of filming?"

There was no reply from the fox.

"Fixer?"

Again, no reply. The fox was completely zoned out. Sonic puts the brown box on the nearest table, & walks over the the couch.

"FIXER!"

Fixer got startled by Sonic's yell, & fell to the floor. He immediately got up seconds later.

"SONIC!" yelled Fixer. "What was that for?!"

"Well, you weren't answering my question, so I had to do something."

"Wait, question?"

"Yeah. I asked if you were excited for your first day of filming."

Fixer's ears droop down as he looked toward the floor. Sonic could sense he looked sad.

"What's wrong, buddy?" asked Sonic while sitting next to the sad fox on the couch.

"Okay, I'm usually not good with acting." said Fixer as small tears formed into his eyes.

Sonic placed his hand on Fixer's shoulder. Fixer looked up at Sonic with sad eyes.

"I'm was fine when I helped Tails for the last episode, but now, I'm not sure."

Sonic knew what Fixer was going through, & hugged him. Sonic already know that this has happened to Tails in the last episode.

"Don't worry buddy, I could help you with this."

"Really? How?"

"After filming today, I'll call your parents if you could stay with me until Tails comes back from his little break." Sonic said to the fox cub. "That way, I could help you with some acting lessons."

Fixer felt a bit better after hearing that. After hearing Sonic's plan, the fox cub hugged Sonic back.

"Thanx, Sonic." said Fixer, who now has tears of joy.

"No problem, pal." replied Sonic.

"Oh, one other thing I forgot to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well...I know that you & Tails have a brotherly bond, so-"

"-you want to be my bro too?"

Fixer nodded his head at the hedgehog.

"Sure, Fixer. You can be my little bro too."

"Thanx so much, Sonic! I love ya!" say Fixer as he hugged Sonic a bit tighter.

"You too, pal. You too." said Sonic as he hugged Fixer back.

 **Now, back to you regularly schedule FanFic.**

...

 **A/N: Here's something else you weren't expecting. Remember the SonAmy moments? Well, also for the first time in this story, I give you a Stixer moment. (Sticks x Fixer)**

 **Time: 8:10 A.M.**

By this time, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks have arrived at the studio. Fixer was in the restroom/changing room trying to turn himself into his brother. Inside the brown box was a robotic tail that will allow Fixer to fly during filming. Right now, he was getting help from Sticks. Why? No reason; Fixer just asked Sticks to help.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Fixer.

"Yes." replied Sticks as she was attaching the robotic tail to Fixer's lower back. "Why you ask?"

"Well, I've never seen anyone like you using technology like this. When I saw the first five episodes, I always thought you...uh-"

"-didn't trust technology?" asked Sticks.

Fixer nodded his head in response. At this point, Sticks was removing his black shoulder strap for Tails' brown tool belt/shoulder strap.

"That's just my character's personality for the show. I real life, I actually love technology! If anyone asks me about technology, I have to show my iPhone 5s, along with my Google Glass."

Fixer's head shot up at what Sticks just said.

"You have Google Glass?" said Fixer surprised. "How did you get that? They're so expensive!"

"I got them for Christmas last year." said Sticks. "Everyone got a pair after the 22nd episode was filmed. Well everyone except for Tails; he got two pairs."

"I know. I got that for my 13th birthday. He gave them to me after I got him a present."

"Really? What'cha get him?"

"Orange swim goggles. I got a pair too, but mine are blue."

At this point, Sticks was removing Fixer's black-and-green goggles for a fox-ear cap with Tails' brown-and-red goggles.

"So, did Tails say what he'll be doing for his time off?" asked Sticks.

"Well, he said he'll be visiting an old friend of his: Marine the Raccoon." replied Fixer. "He might be with Zooey most of the time. He might also hang with you, Sticks."

Sticks' head shot up at what Fixer just said.

"Really?" said Sticks surprised. "I thought he would hang with Sonic."

At this point, Sticks is connecting the wires from the fox-ear cap to the robotic tail.

"He would, but he's been with his big bro a lot, so he picked someone else." replied Fixer. "In this case, he picked you because the two of you are good friends."

"Well, that's not what it says on DeviantArt, & that 'FanFiction' website."

"Let me guess: the ship. I already know about it. Tails already told me."

 **A/N: See chapters 27 & 30 for details.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Sticks has finished changing Fixer to Tails. Although Fixer's slightly taller than Tails, either no one would notice, or it might be fixed in post-production. The robotic tail even had some fake fur that looked like real fur. And, the wires in the back are camouflaged into Fixer's golden fur, which also might be fixed in post-production.

"Whoa! I...look...AWESOME!" said Fixer excitedly.

Fixer turned to Sticks & hugged her.

"Thanx a lot, Sticks!" said Fixer.

"You're welcome, Fixer." said Sticks as she hugged him back.

 **A/N: Sorry for no kiss yet. That will come later.**

...

"STICKS! FIXER! YOU GUYS READY YET?!" yelled Sonic.

He, Amy, & Knuckles were all waiting for Fixer's transformation. Sticks & Fixer broke their hug, & walked out of the restroom/changing room & into the break room. Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles' jaws all dropped at the same time. They couldn't believe that was Fixer standing before them.

"Oh...My...Gosh!" said Sonic surprised. "Sticks, I can't believe you were able to do this."

"Thanx. It's the best I can do." said Sticks.

"How were you able to do this?" asked Amy. "It looks complicated to put together.

"It was actually simple for me. After filming episodes 18-21, I started hanging with Tails. Unfortunately, he would be in his workshop behind his house. Every time I visit Tails, I always see two workshops. Now, I know why."

Sticks looks at Fixer in the process.

"Tails & I have separate workshops. Most of the time, we work on separate projects."

Sticks then looks back at Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles.

"Anyways, Tails would be working on some project of his own, so I would ask to help him. I was slow at first, but eventually, I got hooked with it. Then, we would do something I want to do. After that, I would tell my roommate what I did, but she sometimes listens to me."

"Because I'm usually busy with something else when you're talking, Sticks." said Amy while crossing her arms.

Sonic & Knuckles' heads shot up at what Amy just said.

"You're both roommates?!" said Sonic surprised.

"Yeah, she's my roommate!" said Amy. "After filming the scenes for Shattered Crystal, I asked the director if Sticks had a place to live. He said no; They _literally_ found Sticks in a remote area."

"More like the jungle!" said Sticks. "Anyways, it took me about a month to get used to living in a city this big. After that, Amy started to show me the sights of Hollywood. Another month later, we all started to film for this show, & we ALL know what happened there!"

Amy & Sticks both looked over to Sonic, Fixer & Knuckles. Knuckles was the only one not listening; he fell asleep. Sonic noticed this & slapped Knuckles, which woke him up & fell out of his seat.

"Well, who's ready for filming?" asked Sonic.

Everyone's hands went into the air. Team Sonic all walked out of the break room, & toward the main stage.

 **A/N: Now, time for the actual Blooper part of the chapter! Here we go!**

...

 **Scene: Jungle**

Sonic, Tails (Fixer), Knuckles, & Amy are in the midst of thwarting Dr. Eggman's newest plan of using his Spider Bombs to turn Seaside Island's coconuts into "Explode-o-nuts".

"Is it just me, or Eggman's plans have gotten a little...weird?" asked Sonic as he throws the coconut toward his teammates.

Fixer jumps into the air & throws the coconut into the sky with his scoop-like bat. The coconut explodes in midair.

"Exploding spiderbot coconuts?" asked Fixer while in character. "No, it's not just you."

Sonic throws another coconut at Knuckles.

"How can we tell the difference between regular coconuts, & the exploding-" Before he can finish his question, the coconut explodes, leaving Knuckles in burnt marks, & in a coughing fit that went for a minute or two. Everyone on set waited until Knuckles was okay again.

"You okay now?" asked Amy.

"For now, yes." replied Knuckles.

"Okay, let's just reset for take 2." said Sonic.

...

Knuckles does his signature move: The Ground Pound, which sent all the coconuts into the air. As the music "Blue Danbue" played in the background, Amy, Fixer, & Knuckles watch in amazement as Sonic kicked them out of the way...except for one.

"AHHHH!"

A stray coconut got knocked towards Fixer. When it exploded, Fixer got knocked to the floor. He's still conscious, but he's now coughing. As soon as the director said "cut!", Sonic rushed to Fixer, & gave him some water. After a minute of coughing, Fixer was okay.

"Was this...in...my contract, Sonic?" asked Fixer, who was staring to get mad.

"Um...Maybe?" replied Sonic nervously. "Maybe you didn't read it."

"That's because _I_ was listening to _your_ instructions!"

Before an argument broke out, Amy blasted an airhorn at both Sonic & Fixer. Both animals were able to stop bickering at each other.

"You done yet?" said Amy who was about to send another blast from the airhorn.

Both Sonic & Fixer looked down at the floor in guilt.

"Yes." said both the hedgehog & fox.

"Good. Let's reset!"

...

 **Scene: Sticks' Burrow**

"A girl needs the essentials:" said Amy as she grabs her purse. "Cab fare, lip balm..."

Amy pulls out a picture of Sonic, then immediately puts it back.

"A picture of a platonic friend that you have _NO_ romantic interest in."

" **SPIT OUT AMY, WE _ALL_ KNOW WHO YOU LIKE!** " yelled both Sonic & Fixer while watching the scene. Then, the both of them ran away from the stage laughing.

"I hate this SO much." thought Amy.

...

"Amy," asked Sonic. "Do you think you're a too...take charge?"

"I'm only doing what anyone would do for a friend who's pathetic & hopeless." replied Sticks.

"Hey, hey!" protested Sticks. "I am _NOT_ pathetic!"

 _ **THUD!**_

 **A/N: Uh...remember that heavy box that Fixer was carrying out of Sticks' Burrow? _Yep_...**

That thud came from Fixer. The kid trip over a small rock, & fell into the box because no one told him to put the box down. Sonic rushed over the the fox cub.

"Fixer!" said Sonic. "You okay, little bro?"

"I'm fine, big bro." replied Fixer.

Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles' heads shot up at what Sonic & Fixer just said.

"Little bro?" said Amy.

"Big bro?" said Sticks.

"Pancakes?" said Knuckles.

"While Tails is away, I asked Sonic if he could be my brother, because he & Tails have that brotherly bond." replied Fixer.

"Pancakes?" asked Sonic. "Did Knuckles skipped breakfast?"

Knuckles nodded his head.

"Oy vey..."

...

 **Take 1**

Fixer grabs the crystal off the table, & shows it to Knuckles.

"Look, Knuckles." said Fixer. "It's a... _Wait_ , how do you say it?"

"It's pronounced 'Sugite'." said the director.

 **Take 3**

"It's a Sul-get Crystal Cluster-"

"Sugite!" yelled the director.

"DANG IT!"

 **Take 7**

"It's a Sum-gite Crystal Cluster-

"Soo! Chite!"

"I get it now! I'll get it on the next take, I promise!"

...

For the 3rd time, Sonic stops Eggman from stealing a comic book.

"Three bucks, & not a penny too many!" yelled Eggman.

While Sonic's waiting on the money, Knuckles & Fixer walk by the duo while still carrying the wooden couch/bench. Actually, Knuckles is doing most of the work, while Fixer's being dragged on the ground.

"I'm starting to hate this." said Fixer while still being dragged.

"You & me both kid." said Eggman. "You & me both."

...

"All I need is a refracting chamber & reflux reflector." said Fixer. "Right Knuckles?"

"Do you use big words just to make me feel...uh...What's the word for 'not smart'?" asked Knuckles.

"Obtuse?"

"Um...yes?"

"Did you read your script?"

"Does skimming count?"

Fixer got a bit irritated by Knuckles' answer to his question.

"Let's...just...reset this." said Fixer. "Cant...take it...anymore."

...

 **Location: Froglodite Lair Stage (Some unknown location on the California beaches)**

The crew found a cave deep enough to be the Froglodite's lair. Team Sonic arrived just in time was the crew was putting in the finishing touches to the cave.

"OMG! This looks awesome!" said Sonic.

Behind them, the crew were getting the robots that will be the Froglodites. Fixer was mesmerized by the futuristic technology.

"This is gonna be fun." said Fixer excitedly.

...

 **Scene: Froglodite Lair**

Deep within their dwelling, Sticks is tied up & gagged while the Froglodites prepare to sacrifice her to their god, Froggy Moundious. Sticks breaks free from the ropes & puts him in an armlock. The leader's unconcerned due to the difference in numbers, but Sticks' friends then show up to help with Sonic leading the attack. Sonic spin-dashes into the Froglodites, knocking them over.

"And...that's a turkey!" yelled Fixer.

...

"Beehive!" yelled Amy. "Beehive! Hey this still has bees in it."

The 3rd beehive lands in front of the Froglodites, releasing a hundred hornets, not bees. As the Froglodites fled, the hornets started to make their way toward the crew.

"EVERY MAN, WOMAN, & CHILD FOR HIS, HERS, AND/OR ITSELF! But me first. AHHHHHHH!" yelled a crew member as the hornets went for them. Team Sonic ran for their lives out of the cave as half of the hornets went for them also.

"NOT THE BEES! NNOOTT TTHHEE BBEEEEEEEESS!" yelled Fixer. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fixer was EXTREMELY scared of hornets. This started around the same time Tails got scared of lightning.

 **A/N: I know this is dumb, but he needs to have a "biggest fear" similar to Tails' fear of lightning. BTW, I changed "bees" to "hornets" because it might sound better...maybe.**

"Well, we can _all_ just say this Amy's fault." said Sonic.

"Hey!" exclaimed Amy. "It _was_ in the script. Besides, _I_ didn't know the bees, or hornets would do _that_!"

...

 **Location: Sonic's Apartment**

Filming was over for today, & everyone went home. Sonic's letting Fixer live with him while Tails takes a vacation from filming. Fixer's 1st day of filming was great, except for a few things. Sonic let Fixer unpack some of his stuff in the guest bedroom; the same guest bedroom that Tails stayed in chapters 18-28. After that, Sonic & Fixer played a few Sonic games before their dinner. A new brotherly bond has started, so let's hope it's great.

 **Chapter 31 finished!**

 **Now, as of 10/31/16, I've already seen the newest Sonic Boom episode: "Tommy Thunder: Method Actor". The episode was AWESOME! Also, I think Sonic got a car, because there's a blue ATV outside his shack. Can't wait to see that in action in later Season 2 episodes!**

 **As of now, I'm letting some people from the Sonic News Network, FaceBook, & on DeviantArt to help me with the next few chapters. Let's hope it works. If you wanna help me with a new chapter here, please message me on . Also, I posted a poll on on your favorite SBB character. You can pick either: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, or Fixer.**

 **And, before finishing this, I just did a react video to "Night of the Werehog". That video will be out tomorrow on my 2nd YouTube Channel: React4000, so be sure to watch out for that really soon.**

 **Hope that everyone had an AWESOME Halloween! Chapter 32 will be out in 2 weeks. Peace out Ghosts, Witches, Werewolves, & Werehogs!**


	32. Mayor Knuckles Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, or FixersChannel. Any line that doesn't sound familiar's probably mine. The rest's from a particular Sonic Boom episode.**

 **Note: If you haven't read the ending of chapter 30, please read that before you spoil yourself.**

 **For the people that read this all the time, here's what's happening: Tails got stressed out during filming, so he will be on a small vacation, while his brother, Fixer will be filling in for him.**

 **So far, it worked in the last chapter, so I hope it works in the next few chapters. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Mayor Knuckles Bloopers**

 **A/N: There's no pre-blooper scene. We're just going straight into it.**

"I can help you with this, but in exchange, I'll need something from you." Mayor Fink said to Knuckles. "Are you prepared to do your civic _duty_?"

Knuckles broke in hysterical laughter after hearing line. He fell to the floor & laughed for almost 20 minutes.

"Is this place _ALWAYS_ like this?" asked Mayor Fink.

"I wish not." said the director.

...

Sticks is shown sleeping in her burrow. A loud noise comes from outside, but Sticks didn't wake up.

 **Meanwhile, offset...**

Sonic & Fixer are witnessing the scene.

"I think Sticks might be asleep for real." said Sonic.

"Really?" asked Fixer. "Let me check."

Fixer walks up to Sticks & notices some earbuds in her ears.

"Well?" asked Sonic.

"Let's just say she needs to leave her iPod in her trailer for now on." said Fixer. "You guys got cymbals?"

* * *

 **1 minute later...**

 **A/N: Stixer moment.**

Sonic came back with a gong. Fixer was confused.

"I couldn't find any cymbals, so I got a gong." said Sonic.

Sonic placed the gong next to Sticks. Then, he handed the mallet to Fixer.

"You know what to do from here." said Sonic.

Fixer hit the gong so hard, it fell off its stand. Sticks jumped off her bed in shock, & anger; mostly anger. She immediately pounced onto Fixer.

"FIXER!" yelled Sticks. "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?!"

"First: It was Sonic's idea." replied Fixer. "Second: You literally fell asleep during filming. And thirdly, GET OFF OF ME!"

Sticks got off of Fixer.

"Sorry for pouncing on you. I tend to get a bit-"

"Crazy, insane, & paranoid. I know."

...

"With _whom_ do I speak about adding a new wing to the library?" asked Fastidious Beaver.

"With me'm." Knuckles grabs a bill from the stack & stamps it. "Approved. By the way, I believe the proper pronunciation is 'libary'."

 **Meanwhile offset, again...**

"I think the writers are making Knux dumber with each episode." said Sonic.

"You might be right." said Fixer. "And, it's 'library'."

"That annoys you? Similar to Tails while filming episode 23."

"No 'I' in 'Multiplayer'? Yeah, Tails told me already."

...

"What's the worst that could happen?" said Knuckles. There was a long pause. All of a sudden, a sandbag hit Knuckles on the head. Knuckles got knocked out.

"That looks like it hurt." said Sonic. "Amy got hit with a sand bag 12 episodes ago, & she was fine."

"Ouch!"

...

 **Take 1**

Sonic, Fixer, Amy & Sticks prepare to attack Eggman's robots. Knuckles stamps more consecutive laws.

"No boomerangs! No hammers! No inventions! No spin attacks! No mayonnaise!" said Knuckles.

"Okay, that last one doesn't make sense." said Amy.

"I know right?" said Fixer. "What person outlaws mayonnaise?"

"A crazy person!" said Sticks.

"So, for example, you?" asked Sonic.

"No! Uh...I mean...Take 2 please?"

 **Take 2**

 **A/N: Stixer moment.**

"Knuckles! You've gone mad with power!" yelled Amy.

"Oh, really?" asked Knuckles. "Well, would someone mad with power approve a law giving himself ultimate authority over everything?!"

"That's the dictionary definition of mad with power!" yelled Sticks. "So Knuckles said some that's smart. But he's usually dumb, so he will be half-smart, half-imbecile. Imbicart, or Smarticle, or-"

"STICKS!" yelled Fixer. "Stop rambling! YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE!"

Everyone stares at Sticks & Fixer. Sonic takes out his phone & starts to record the duo.

"Just _calm_... _down_..." Fixer said in a calm voice. "You only got 1 more scene, then we're free for the rest of the day."

Then, without knowing, Fixer kissed Sticks for 8...long...seconds. Everyone on & offset clapped for the duo.

"Wow, Fixer," said Sticks.

"I knew he would do it." Sonic said to Amy. "And, I'm surprised he didn't faint."

 _ **THUD!**_

"Spoke too soon."

...

 **Location: Sonic's Apartment**

Fixer slowly woke up from Sonic's guest room (where he's currently staying in). He doesn't remember what has happened in the last hour. Just then, a knock was heard on the guest room door.

"It's open!" called Fixer.

The door open revealing NOT Sonic, but Sticks. Fixer immediately remembered what happened.

"Good, you're awake." said Sticks in a calm voice.

Sticks sat next to Fixer on his bed.

"Fixer, why?"

"Why what?" asked Fixer.

 _(sigh)_ "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why?" _(long sigh)_ "Because...because..."

Before he could finished his sentence, Fixer fell to the floor into an emotional breakdown. Sticks was shocked to see Fixer like this. The last time she saw Fixer cry like this, it was a few days ago, when the both of them were calming Tails down. Sticks knelt down to the sad fox cub & hugged him for comfort.

After Fixer had calm down, he was able to finish what he was saying.

"Sticks...I love you."

Sticks was a bit surprised at Fixer.

"I wanna start a romantic relationship with you."

Sticks started to tear up a bit.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sticks hugged Fixer with tears of joy. No one has asked her that before.

"So I'll take that as a 'yes'?"

Sticks nodded her head in response.

"Yes, Fixer." said Sticks. "Yes, I will."

Well, Fixer had done it; Tails has a girlfriend, & now he has one too.

"So, where's Sonic?" asked Fixer.

"He, Amy, & Knuckles went to get some food. They'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay...Wanna watch a movie until they get back? Sonic somehow has 'The Long, Long, Trailer'."

* * *

 **2 minutes later...**

Fixer set the TV in the guest room to start the movie, & sat on his bed with Sticks. Fixer put his arm around Sticks; She did the same. Sticks laid her head on Fixer's shoulder, while he pressed play.

* * *

 **50 minutes later...**

Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles returned.

"FIXER! I'm back!" called Sonic.

There was no answer.

"Fixer?"

Again, no response. Amy & Knuckles searched the apartment. After a minute, Amy noticed something in Fixer's room.

" _Sonic._ " whispered Amy. " _You should see this._ "

Sonic & Knuckles both looked at Amy, & walked towards her. Sonic was surprised by what he's witnessing: Sticks & Fixer have fallen asleep together in bed. Sonic grabbed a blanket, laid it on the duo, & closed the door.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

It was about 7:00 in the morning. Sonic got up, & checked on Sticks & Fixer, who were still sleeping.

" _I'm glad Fixer found someone he likes._ " Sonic said to himself.

As soon as he left the room, Fixer started to wake up. He tried to get up, but he couldn't because Sticks is still asleep...on his lap. A couple minutes later, Sticks naturally awoke.

"Good morning, Sticks." said Fixer.

Sticks was surprised. It wasn't a dream! She hugged Fixer in excitement, & Fixer hugged back.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"FIXER!" yelled Sonic. "YOU AWAKE YET? BY THE WAY, I ALREADY KNOW _YOU'RE_ WITH STICKS!"

"YES, I'M AWAKE!" yelled Fixer.

Sonic enters the room with a breakfast tray.

"Just thought I would give you two some breakfast in bed." said Sonic. "Hey, Sticks."

Sticks waved at Sonic.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Sonic turned for the door, when...

"Sonic, one more thing." said Fixer.

"Yes?"

" _Please_ don't tell Tails about this. I want him to be surprised."

Sonic turned towards the duo.

"I won't tell him, I promise."

"Thanx, Sonic. You're a good brother."

"No prob, Fixer. You're a good brother too."

Sonic left the room, leaving Sticks & Fixer to have their breakfast. A new Sonic ship has set sailed!

 **Chapter 32 finished.**

 **To be honest, this episode was a bit difficult to turn into a blooper. Also, I missed the deadline because of the ending. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm still looking for some helpers for the next few chapters. Please leave a review, or message me if you wanna help.**

 **Hope that everyone had a good Thanksgiving, as well as a great Black Friday! Chapter 33 will be out on December 8, 2016. Peace out, you turkey fans! GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE!**


	33. The Revival of Sonic Boom Bloopers

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, or anything from FixersChannel & grimlock1997.**

 **Revival of Sonic Boom Bloopers**

* * *

Inside one of the studios in Hollywood, USA, the author of the Sonic Boom Bloopers series, Erik-the-Okapi, was looking through the script of the next episode of _SBB._ This week's episode was based on _Episode 33: Eggman the Auteur_ , & Erik was really looking forward to seeing how this was going to turn out.

It had been about _three months_ since the last episode on the series, but today should hopefully be the return of the Bloopers.

Anyways, Erik looked through the script, until he heard the sound of the doors opening from behind. Looking in that direction, he then saw the cast of Sonic Boom walking in, with Fixer still filling in for Tails' absence. Quickly closing the script, Erik then stood up & walked over to them.

"Ahh good, you're all here!" Erik said, grinning.

Sonic, Fixer, Sticks, Amy & Knuckles all stood still as Erik walked over to them. It may have been a long time since the last chapter, but they were willing to get back to filming episodes again.

"What happened to the series, Erik?" Sonic asked, "Its been _three months_ since the last update on it."

"Yes, uh..." Erik began, scratching his chin, "I would just like to apologize to you guys deeply for the very long hiatus for the series. You see, after Episode 32, I was stuck on a very long writer's block, and my ideas weren't getting anywhere. But, I have now finally got back on track with 'Bloopers', & I've gotten the script for the next episode finalized."

"Huh! It's about time, too!" Sticks said, before seeing an odd look on Erik's face. This caused her to get suspicious.

"What is it, Sticks?" Erik asked, a bit nervously.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Sticks asked, eyes narrowing.

The writer had a small sweat drop forming on the side of his head, as he then opened the script & looked through it. How was he going to tell the badger she wasn't going to be in the next episode?

The answer was simple: He had no choice, but to tell her.

"Uhh well, Sticks..." Erik began, "According to our next episode cast list...you, uh...are not appearing in...this episode."

A stunned silence filled the air, before Sticks went...well a little bit berserk.

 **"WHAT?!"** Sticks yelled loudly, **"I'M NOT IN THE NEXT EPISODE?!"**

"Sticks, lower the volume will ya?" Amy said, covering her ears.

The badger then engaged _'Paranoia Mode'_ & went to attack Erik, but she was then grabbed by the shoulders by Fixer, who then held her back tightly, leaving her flailing about in his arms.

 **"Let me at him!"** Sticks yelled, **"Let me at him!"**

"Sticks, please calm down!" Fixer said, trying to keep her still.

The badger carried on with her frenzy, until she became a bit tired & eventually calmed down, where Fixer then started to rub her shoulders gently. This gesture was enough to make Sticks calm down a bit, & make her sigh in comfort. How lucky was she to have Fixer as her boyfriend?

Anyways, Erik sighed in relief, & then faced the Sonic cast again. With Fixer now calming Sticks down with a massage, he was certain that there will be no more interruptions.

"Okay, now that's over with..." Erik began again, "The reason why you're not in this next episode, Sticks, is because you weren't written into it. So, I must follow the episode, and I had no other choice."

"Oh, I guess that's...understandable..." Sticks sighed, calming down a bit more.

"As for the rest of you..." Erik continued, "You'll resume your usual appearances, & in this week's episode, Sonic, you'll be helping Eggman with creating a movie based upon on his life."

Sonic's ears picked up on the last statement, & all he could do was stare mouth agape, & eyes wide as saucers.

 **"What?!"** Sonic exclaimed, " **No way!** I'm not helping that Eggface with a movie on his life!"

"Well, I'm afraid you have to, Sonic..." Erik said, "Its all part of the main episode script. So there's no turning back or getting out of this one."

"Ooh, you got burned!" Knuckles commented.

Sonic stared at the writer with a glare in his eyes, before placing a hand over his face & sighing loudly. There was no way he could pass up the next new episode.

"Alright..." Sonic sighed, "I'll do it. Where's the script?"

"Here you go..." Erik responded, handing the hedgehog the finalized script.

Sonic took the script & opened it, while showing Knuckles, Amy & Fixer, who was still massaging his girlfriend's shoulders. The script looked very well descriptive & perfectly planned out for the next episode. The group then looked up at Erik, with a small bit of suspicion on their faces...well, except for Sticks, of course.

"Did you write this whole thing yourself, Erik?" Sonic then asked.

"Uhh...not exactly..." Erik answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Fixer asked.

Suddenly...

 _ ***SMASH!***_

It was then, that another person came crashing through a nearby wall of the studio, rolling over onto the ground & derbies was sent flying across the huge room. And one flying brick was sent into Knuckles and bonked him on the head.

 _ ***BAM!***_

Knuckles felt the brick hit him on the head hard, before feeling dizzy & eventually falling down to the ground, unconscious. The group saw the person stand up & brush the dust off of himself, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh man...!" The person said, groaning, "That's the last time I make an attempt to smash through a wall, Transformers style."

Sonic, Sticks, Fixer & Amy just stared at the person, their eyes wide while Fixer's mouth hanged open a bit. Erik smirked & turned to the shocked fox.

"Does that answer you question, Fixer?" Erik asked, arms folded over his chest.

The person then walked over to the group & gave a friendly, yet energetic smile to the shocked group.

"Greetings!" He said.

There was an awkward silence in the air of the studio, as the Sonic group could only stare, while the person just glanced at Erik.

 **"Who's that?!"** Amy asked, coming out of shock.

"Guys, allow me to introduce you all to grimlock1997, or 'Grim' for short..." Erik said, gesturing to the person, "He's a fanfic writer & artist from DeviantArt, & he's my co-writer."

"Your co-writer?" Fixer asked, before saying, "Is he the guy who has been helping you with 'Bro to Bro'?"

"Yes he has..." Erik said to Fixer.

"And is he from America?" Sonic asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm afraid not, Sonic..." Erik said to the hedgehog, "Grim comes from the United Kingdom, but he's a very talented writer, & he'll now be helping me out on future chapters for the Sonic Boom Bloopers series. For this episode script, we both took turns in writing it."

The group could only nod in response, since they didn't know on what to think of this. Behind them, Knuckles was beginning to recover slowly from his knock on the head.

As he slowly got up rubbing his head, Grim then held out his hand to the group for them to shake it. They were hesitant at first, but they eventually shook the co-writer's hand, one by one.

"I'm sure you guys will like the work Erik & I will do for this series..." Grim said, "The work I do on my DeviantArt page has gotten quite good feedback already."

"Oh yeah?" Sticks asked, suspicious, yet calmly, "How do we know you're not a government agent from another planet?"

"I'm not, Sticks..." Grim responded, "I'm just a fanfic writer & an artist from Britain. I also have a high interest in filming & photographing British trains."

"Ahem, anyways..." Erik said, "We best get started on the next episode of Bloopers. Fixer, you better take Sticks back to her trailer, before we start. Sonic, Amy & Knuckles, you guys head over to the set, while Grim & I get the filming crew ready."

"Okay..." Amy said, as she, Sonic & Knuckles walked over to the set area, while Fixer walked Sticks over to the door on the other side of the studio.

As the co-writers watched the scene unfold, Erik & Grim glanced at one another.

"Do you think Sonic Boom Bloopers will gain its popularity back again, Erik?" Grim asked.

"I'm sure it will!" Erik replied, "It's been three long months since the last time I worked on this project. And with your help, we'll make the series better."

The two then saw Knuckles walking over to what looked like a small duck standing in the middle of the floor. And you'll know what's coming up for this one.

"Aww, hey little fella!" Knuckles said to the 'duck', "You look really cute!"

And then, as the echidna touched it...

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The 'duck' exploded & it left black soot on Knuckles' face & parts of his chest. However, being oblivious as usual, he shook it off & walked off to the set. Grim & Erik glanced at one another again, before smiling confidently together.

"Oh, well in that case, let's get things rolling!" Grim said, as the writers walked off to find the filming crew.

Yes, the Sonic Boom Bloopers series was finally coming back to life!

* * *

 **End of Revival Chapter**

 **Hey guys! I'm FINALLY back to writing this story!**

 **Sorry for not updating in SUCH a long time! I've been busy with YouTube, DeviantArt, & mostly importantly, "Bro to Bro".**

 **Now, I'm back! And I got a helper in this! Grimlock1997 will be helping me write future chapters in this!**

 **Chapter 33 will OFFICIALLY air on March 16: The 1 Year Anniversary of the FanFic!**

 **Thanx so much for staying with the story for 1 year! This has been my first fanfic, & I'm glad to be bringing this back!**

 **On my DeviantArt page: "Erik-the-Okapi", I have started a journal for a QnA on this story. If you have a DeviantArt account, feel free to leave a comment there saying who you are from the reviews, then say your question.**

 **We have 11 days until the BIG day! Go ahead & get those questions there, as well to review, fave, & follow here.**

 **Have a good day, & I'll see you guys on the 16th! PEACE OUT!**


	34. Happy 1 Year, Sonic Boom Bloopers!

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, or anything from FixersChannel, & grimlock1997.**

 **Sonic Boom Bloopers Anniversary Chapter**

* * *

(In what ever room it is, we see the co-writers, Erik-the-Okapi & grimlock1997, walking onto the stage & addressing the audience)

(The audience cheered as they walk onto the stage and stand together in the center, holding microphones)

Erik: Hello, & welcome to the 1 year anniversary of Sonic Boom Bloopers! (applause) We are your co-host for tonight: Erik & Grim.

Grim: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!

Erik: (cuts in) And Autobots! (smiles) We'll be taking questions from the audience, as well as questions from the cast of the story.

Grim: We will also feature some of the cast members of the Bloopers Series.

Erik: That's true, as well as their favorite & not favorite moments.

Grim: Indeed. (Frowns a bit)

Audience guy 1: Wait a minute. Who's 'Grim'?

Erik: (facepalms) He's my co-writer! **I HAD A SLIGHT WRITER'S BLOCK!** That's why I didn't update for 3 months!

Audience guy 1: 3 months? Where the heck have you been?

Grim: Hey, buddy. Calm down, okay?

Erik: **I WAS BUSY!** (calms down) Anyways...Let's have the cast of Team Sonic come out for some questions.

Grim: And the first to appear are: Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna!

(Audience applauds for the duo. Applause dies down as Sonic approaches the mic.)

Sonic: Hi everyone, & thanx to Erik for writing this story on us. We thought we would never get a blooper series on the show, & now we have!

Knuckles: Yeah! Wait, who's Erik?

Grim: (sighs) Its the guy standing next to me, you fool.

Erik: _Idiot_...Anyways, let's get some questions. (a few hands raise up) You there! What's your question?

Audience Guy 2: What was your inspiration to create Sonic Boom Bloopers over a year ago?

Erik: Good question. Last year, I got the idea to write this from a Phineas & Ferb story called "Phineas & Ferb: Take Two". As always, the characters would mess up their lines, or goof around during filming. I wrote the 1st chapter for this story on March 13, 2016, & the 1st chapter came out on March 16, 2016. Next?

Audience Guy 3: How well was the first chapter of Bloopers received?

Erik: Well, people didn't start commenting until the 6th chapter. I think a few people liked it. I'll take 1 more, then we'll let Sonic & Knuckles answer some questions.

Audience Guy 4: Which chapter do you consider your best?

Erik: That's easy! I would have to say the "Mayor Knuckles" chapter. That had some romantic stuff in it. So, anyone that has a question for Sonic & Knuckles, please raise your hand now. (Half the room raised their hands)

Audience guy 5: Yes, I have a question for Sonic.

Sonic: Cool! What is it?

Audience guy5: What is like to be a part of a blooper series based on Sonic Boom?

Sonic: You know, that's a good question. When I first signed up to the Bloopers series, I thought it was going to be like re-filming the same scenes from the episodes. But, when you realize the mistakes you make while filming, it can become fun and enjoyable.

(Another audience member raises their hand. Grim points to the person.)

Grim: Yes, sir?

Audience guy 6: Got one for Knuckles. Are you still smart or, has Erik dumb you down for this story?

(Sonic looks at Erik)

Erik: We'll let it slide this time.

(Sonic calmly sighs & turns back to the audience.)

Grim: Best thing to do.

Knuckles: Uhh, I don't know how to answer that one. I guess my cluelessness is just a part of the comedy for the series.

Audience guy 7: Hey Knuckles, is it true that you tried to rename Sonic as 'Knuckles Jr.'?

Knuckles: Ahh well, actually...

(Sonic shoves Knuckles out of the way. A crash sound is heard.)

Sonic: HEY! That hasn't happened again since chapter 1! Am I right Knuckles?

Knuckles (off-screen): No! (walks toward Sonic) It was just a silly name from the episode!

Grim: Hey! Whoa guys! (Stands between them) There's no need to fight.

Erik: You can settle this out later. Let's have our next 2 cast members: Amy & Sticks!

(audience cheers as Amy & Sticks appear onstage. Sonic & Knuckles walk to some chairs on the stage & sit down. Amy & Sticks walk toward the mic.)

Grim: Welcome to the 1 year anniversary girls.

Amy: Thanx, guys. :)

(A few hands went into the air.)

Audience guy 8: Amy, didn't you get your hammer broken, or was I making that up?

Amy: (surprised) Where did you hear that?

Audience guy 8: I think from a fanfic called 'Dark Tails Unleashed.'

Sticks: Hey! That's Grim's story! (steps away from the pedestal.)

Grim: Oh come on! Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?

Grim: I personally wrote that in, because it would show Dark Tails' strength to break things.

Amy: That's true. But for this story, my old one did, so the crew made me a new hammer. (brings the hammer out of nowhere.)

Audience: Oooh. Ahhhh.

Audience guy 9: I got one for Sticks. Are you really insane when you're not in this story?

Grim: How do you answer that, Sticks?

Sticks: Insane? What do you mean, insane? I'm not insane! You're insane!

Amy: Sticks, calm down. They might be asking if you're paranoid or not when you're not in this. (Amy glares at the audience member.)

Sticks: Ahh, phew. Sorry. Uhh...no. I don't get insane or paranoid if I'm not in an episode of Bloopers.

Amy: She's physically normal when she's not on. She trust technology (Sticks holds up her iPhone & Google Glass), she will sometimes wear modern clothing, such as her black bike shorts & black finger-less gloves she's wearing now; plus, her 'boots' are actually sneakers (Sticks takes off the 'boot' part to reveal Sketchers Sport shoes), & she doesn't go on & on about 'government agents' or 'aliens'; She's perfectly a normal badger. And my best friend in the world. (side-hugs Sticks)

Grim: (Looking wide eyed and confused) What?!

Erik: (looks at grim) Seriously? What's wrong?

Grim: (Sighs) Nothing. Let's carry on, shall we?

Audience guy 10: Hey Grim. Why did you make Tails turn against his own friends in your fanfic?

Grim: Isn't this supposed to be about Bloopers?

Erik: Yes, it is! Let's have Amy & Sticks sit with Sonic & Knuckles as we bring out the last 2 cast members for the day: Tails & Fixer Prower!

(Audience applauds as Tails & Fixer walk onstage. Amy & Sticks sit near Sonic & Knuckles on the stage. The Prower Bros walk toward the duo pedestals.

Erik: We like to give a warning now: Please no questions on 'Sonic Boom Legends', 'Bro to Bro', or 'Dark Tails Unleashed', okay? Anyways, welcome to the 1 year anniversary, guys!

Fixer: Thanks guys. (Smiles)

Erik: Okay, people. After their questions, you all get to ask the whole Team Sonic cast their favorite & non-favorite moments, okay?

(a few hands went into the air)

Audience guy 11: Fixer, are you really Tails' brother?

Fixer: That's a good question. I would like to say, yes, I am Tails' brother, and he will always be my brother.

Tails: Aww, thanx big bro. (hugs Fixer)

Audience: Aww!

Sonic: (smiles and wipes a tear from his eye)

Erik: (after wiping some tears from his eyes) Okay, any questions for Tails?

Audience guy 12: Tails, what's it like being a part of the Bloopers series?

Tails: It's actually fun to be in this...Except for a few stuff...Other than that, it's alright. Seeing my friends goofing off has been the highlight for every chapter. :)

* * *

Grim: (glances to Erik) He seems pretty calm right now.

Erik: (glances to Grim) I agree. But just to make sure, let's wait until we get to Chapter 36 to add him back in.

Grim: (Nods, as they turn back to the audience)

* * *

Erik: (walks up to the two foxes) Okay, let's have all of Team Sonic to come forth, & say their favorite moments & non-favorite moments.

(Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, & Sticks walk up toward Erik, Grim, Tails, & Fixer.)

Grim: And let's not try and be critical on one another about those moments too.

Erik: Agreed. Let's start with Sonic.

Sonic: Well, my favorite moment was calming Tails down back in chapter 20. A device exploded onset, & the whole crew blamed it on Tails. I was able to calm him down from that. My least favorite moment: Every scene where I get knocked out.

(a screen behind the cast shows a montage of Sonic being knocked out many times. Some of the audience laugh at it, finding it hilarious)

Sonic: Okay...I found it hilarious too. Knuckles?

Knuckles: My favorite moment is being a mayor for the town, while Mayor whatever his name, was out. Though, my least favorite part was that there were no baby ducks in the chilly dog episode.

Grim: I wonder who forgot that... (Glances at Erik)

Erik: Don't...even...DARE!

Erik: Amy's next!

Amy: Mine has to be when Sonic kissed me at the end of chapter 3. It was breathtaking! My least favorite moment: That riot from chapter 8. Sticks?

Sticks: Uhh, I guess my favorite moment was when I was working with Fixer. He's a such a cutie! (Playfully ruffles Fixer's forehead) Though my least favorite moment has to be that crashing off set in that whole 'Moose' episode.

Fixer: Aww, thanx Sticks. (giggles) My favorite moment was joining the cast at the end of chapter 30, as well as becoming Sonic's brother at the beginning of chapter 31. My least favorite moment: Those hornets. Tails, you're the last one.

Tails: Well, my favorite moment was when Sonic and I got rid of those annoying little village people, who guilt tripped us. My least favorite moment is definitely the stupid orchard business.

Grim: Oh boy. (Scratches head awkwardly)

Erik: Oh...man...

Erik: Well then, that's everything. Thanx to everyone who came out! I like to give a **HUGE** thanx to Team Sonic, for welcoming me into the Sonic franchise,  & thanx to Grim for helping me for the story now! :D

Grim: (bows to the audience)

Grim: I'm also helping Erik co-write Bro to Bro.

Erik: That's correct.

Erik: We also will like to say that the next chapter will be out next week. Thanx for coming, & let's hope next year be better! **PEACE OUT!** (Turns off mic, drops it,  & walks off the stage. Team Sonic follows.)

Grim: And as for Bro to Bro, we will be working on that next chapter very soon. Until next time, this is grimlock1997 rolling out!

(Audience applauds loudly as the story ends)

* * *

 **THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Thanx for reading the story after a WHOLE year! Chapter 35 will be out next week. Grimlock1997 & I are halfway on the chapter, & are excited to bring it back.**

 **Until it comes out, be sure to review, favorite, & follow. PEACE OUT!**

 **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, SONIC BOOM BLOOPERS!**


	35. Is Sonic Boom Bloopers Returning?

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, or anything from grimlock1997 & FixersChannel.**

 **It's been almost a year since the last chapter came out. I'm not good at fanfics anymore... Enjoy...**

 **Is Sonic Boom Bloopers Returning?!**

It was a sunny day in Hollywood, California... _Well, almost..._

Inside one of the studios, the author of the "Sonic Boom Bloopers" series, Erik-the-Okapi, has been tied up! The 20-year old woke up & is shocked by the rope wrapped around him.

"What's happening? Where am I?!" said Erik, shocked & scared. "Someone **HELP! I'VE BEEN TIED UP!** "

All of a sudden, the door opened up to reveal Team Sonic & Fixer enter the room. They circle the author looking cross.

"Okay, you got me; ha ha..." Erik said at the group. "What do you want?"

"You know what we want, **GOVERNMENT AGENT!** " yelled Sticks.

"The next chapter to Sonic Boom Bloopers!" yelled Tails.

"I know, I know." said Erik. "It's been almost a year. I've been busy! My co-writer has been busy. Where is Grim anyway?"

Sonic turns on a TV to reveal something so shocking, Erik couldn't look away; Grim, tied to the top of the studio ceiling.

"Hey, what gives?!" yelled Grim. "Put me down now! This is _**SO**_ unfair!"

Sonic turns off the TV & faces the author, getting angrier.

"We'll let your friend go," Sonic said to Erik. "But under 1 condition: The both of you have to start writing the next chapter, NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" cried out Erik. "I will, I will! Just let Grim go!"

Knuckles unties Erik, while Tails unties Grim & carries him to the ground.

"I thought you animals were nice!" yelled Grim.

"We are..." said Fixer. "But after a year of no chapters, we got impaient."

"Plus, if this keeps going, I'm gonna get more stressed!" said Tails as he starts to tear up.

The teenage fox walks up to Tails & gives him a warm, bro-hug. Ever since Fixer has been working at the Sonic Boom studio, he's been closer to Tails, & their sibling bond has gotten a bit stronger every day.

Grim watches them for a bit, then walks toward Erik when Sonic came up to the both of them.

"You guys have until the 16th of March to get the next chapter up." Sonic said to the two writers.

"And, you have to post one every week!" continued Amy.

"Can we just do every 2 weeks?" asked Grim.

"Fine!" replied Amy. "2 weeks & no more!"

 **"SIR, YES SIR!"** said the two writers.

"Now, get to work- "said Knuckles, but got distracted.

The two watched Knuckles as he walked over to what looked like a small duck standing in the middle of the floor. And you'll know what is coming up for this one.

"Aww, hey little fella!" Knuckles said to the 'duck', "You look really cute!"

And then, as the echidna touched it...

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The 'duck' exploded and it left black soot on Knuckles' face and parts of his chest. However, being oblivious as usual, he shook it off and walked out of the room.

"Ready?" Erik said to Grim.

"Let's go Erik!" replied Grim.

And, from that day until March 16, Erik & Grim got to work on the next chapter, & plenty more in the future. But, that's another story...

* * *

 **Next time on Sonic Boom Bloopers...**

"It's good to be back-" said Sonic, before he got cut off by Amy.

"It's only been a week, Sonic." said Amy.

"A week? But it feels like a year, or two!"

 **Plus, 3 new characters; a hedgehog &...what's that animal?**

 **Find out next time on...SONIC BOOM BLOOPERS!**

 **RETURNING ON MARCH 16, 2018!**

* * *

 **Sonic Boom Bloopers is returning with new adventures & crazy shenanigans!**  
 **Cya guys in March! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
